


God is dead

by WashiWashiMonster



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project!, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angels, Burning, Cult, Death, Demons, Devil, F/F, God - Freeform, Murder, Rebellion, War, christianity sorta?, gays, good luck, historicall with no reaserch, homohpobic priest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 45,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WashiWashiMonster/pseuds/WashiWashiMonster
Summary: The devil and god have been corrupted by power as they near the end of their lifespan. In a war where they draw in both angels, demons and humans, a few decide to rebell against the presumably allmighty beeings.As to be expected, there’s a few complications.





	1. Prologue

“Nozomi!”  
Eli screamed as her lover was dragged up the pile of wood, cursing and crying the entire way.   
Before Nozomi could respond, she was punched in the gut for her struggles, the pain only increasing after her wounds from countless hours of torture reopened.   
“Repent!”  
The priests vile voice raged over the crowd of angry villagers, almost being drowned out by their hateful screaming.   
“And your soul will be free and cleansed to go to heaven!”  
“Never!”  
Nozomi screamed, while being tied to the pole that would be her deathbed.   
“We committed no crime!”  
She spat at her captors, who payed her no heed and clambered down the wood, grasping Eli by her arms.   
“And you?”  
The priest swung his torch in the blondes direction, illuminating her fury filled face.   
“In your fucking dreams, murderer!”  
She growled, not even defending herself as she was bound to her own pile.   
“Then, your souls are curst! Curst to hell!”  
With horror, she watched as the priest lowered his burning torch onto Nozomis dry wood, which began to burn instantly.   
Her eyes met her lovers desperately, and Eli wished she could console her.   
She wished she could help, but she could already feel her own flames heat start rising.   
That’s when the screaming started.   
Nozomis fire had been lit first and as the flames began licking her bare feet, her heart wrenching screams began to fill the night.   
Eli couldn’t focus on her any longer however and as Nozomis screams were cut to a sickeningly abrupt stop, Eli was engulfed by the flames.   
And with a sudden flashing light, it was all over.   
She would never breathe again.


	2. War of the realms

And with one war cry, all hell-and heaven- broke loose.   
Angels fought demons.   
Humans fought humans.   
And God himself fought the Devil.   
It was a battle to truly be beheld.   
And Hanayo wanted no part in it.   
But it wasn’t up to her to decide what she wanted to do or not.   
As an angel, she was bound to God.   
No matter how despicable, no matter how vile he was.   
“Kayochin! Watch out!”  
Rin sped past her, wielding a sword of light as she cleaved open a screaming demon, who had about done the same to Hanayo, who watched in horror as the demon writhed in agony, before its smoldering corpse slowly fell to earth, burning up before it could reach the ground.   
To humans, it would have simply been a bright flash, something they would later mistakenly call lightning, even though the battle was on an open and clear sky.   
“Stop daydreaming! We’re in battle!”  
Rin screamed back to her as she flew off to help the rest of the healers.   
Hanayo shook her head in disbelief as she gazed to where their enemy had fallen.   
She had never thought about dying.   
She was an angel, that shouldn’t even be a possibility-and yet, here she was, almost killed.   
Even though she was over..what 30’000 years old? She had never actively been on a battlefield.   
She had been positioned safely in the back lines, healing any soldiers in need.   
All those prior battles had been different, simply skirmishes for the realm of the adversary, not to be taken too seriously.   
But now, with heaven and hell colliding, there was no such safety, the borders of the three realms were dissolving.   
With one last distasteful glare back at God, she flew into the battlefield, her eyes scanning for wounded angels.   
It wasn’t long before she found multiple as their dying corpses littered the sky. As Gods domain was this part of the battlefield, their bodies never fell towards earth. With the help of her now cursed power, she did her best to revive them but soon started to strain.   
This would have been easy a few centuries ago.   
But now?   
Gods power had become as corrupt as his soul, and though the ancient rules forbade it, he now searched power over all three realms.   
And problematically enough, it seemed as if the Devil had the same issues.   
And this wasn’t the first time, all the gods that the world had possessed, as they neared the end of their lives at 100’000, they went power hungry.  
Some angels remembered each time, as angels don’t die while a gods or devils massive power seeps their life strength.   
Said angels would tell of battles between humans, between their predecessors, even between the very earth and space.   
Stories said that said last battle had lead to a meteor being thrown at earth, which had a mass extinction fallowing it.   
After that battle where heaven and hell fought for earth, such a battle had been banned.   
The leaders kept themselves to attempting to rip the others realm to themselves, until this Millenia that was.   
Both the deity’s now fought once more for earth and as Hanayo healed her fellow angels, she could see kingdoms besieging each other, each in the name of the same god, though they knew not that they were fallowing different sides.   
Humans were merely chess pieces in this game, manipulated to fight for either of the two sides. The devils followers killed those they deemed as unbelieving and went on long murder crusades. Gods followers murdered people by the thousands who they condemned as different. And neither side the evil they were doing, as both believed their god to be righteous without a fail.   
Straining at her seeped power, Hanayo stumbled back, happy to see her colleague was getting up, marveling at the healing wounds.   
Nodding in thanks, he pulled out his sword and sped off, ready to face the enemy again.   
Looking down once more and swooping closer to get a better look, Hanayo could make out the humans clashing amongst each other, cutting their own brothers down in a frenzy of rage.   
It saddened her to no end, but she wouldn’t dare raise her meek voice against that of God.   
If he decided to raise a human army to fight for him, then that was not to be questioned.   
The rest of the battle wore on, for how long, Hanayo didn’t know.   
Time seemed warped in battle as she   
healed Rin four times, the idiot had managed to get her arm cleaved off, her stomach slit open, her entire legs removed and her throat slit open on four different occasions.   
How she could keep fighting, Hanayo didn’t know.   
Rin didn’t enjoy it, she didn’t believe in the cause-so what then?   
In all likelihood the angels swore oaths to god before they fought, it seemed like something the asshole would make them do.   
Finally, a horn sounded in the distance.   
The devil and god had come to a truce-for now.   
Hanayo doubted it would last.   
Making her way across the battlefield, she called out for her friend aimlessly.   
“Rin!”  
No answer.   
That’s fine, no need to panic.   
The battlefield was large, Rin was here somewhere.   
“Riiiiin!”  
She shouted louder, flying over the field now, scanning for any ginger hair, which was hard amongst all the blood dripping corpses.   
Finally, she spotted her.   
Diving down, she stopped short in her tracks.   
“Rin! What are you-Rin!”  
She exclaimed in horror as she watched her friend jump in surprise at her voice and turned to her shaking.   
“A-Ah..hey Kayochin.”  
“Don’t hey me-who is that?!”  
Hanayo pointed at the body of-judging by the wings- a demon, that lay in Rins arms.   
“She just fainted! We have to get her to my place!”  
Rin evaded the question.   
Hanayo couldn’t believe her ears.   
“I’m sorry-What?”  
Rin didn’t even wait for an answer as she took flight, leaving Hanayo no other choice but to fallow her.   
Was this really a good idea?

 

—-

No. No it wasn’t.   
Yet here she was, in the house that Rin and her shared, patching up a demon.   
She couldn’t use magic on the enemy, which did complicate things.   
“Rin! Why did you bring an enemy with you?”  
She finally burst out, having made sure the demon was stable.   
“I promised her.”  
“But why would you-oh my god.”  
Hanayo deadpanned.   
It all fit into place.   
Demons used a variety of weapons-yet Rin had always received injuries from the same one.   
“You weren’t fighting! You let yourself get hurt so it seemed like it!”  
Rin smiled sheepishly, confirming her suspicions.   
“W-we met on the battlefield-the first wound was real! But like, she felt super bad nya! This is her first real battle-she’s only 10’000 years old!”  
Hanayo wanted to slap Rin so bad.   
What they were doing wasn’t just incredibly illegal-it was also extremely dangerous!   
“Did it ever occur to you, that she may be lying?”  
Hanayo asked slowly, watching something click in Rins brain.   
“Uho.”  
“Uho is right.”  
“But-She got hurt so badly because she was talking to me! Maybe it’s real!”  
The olive haired angel sighed as she began binding the demons wings, hands and legs.   
She couldn’t with good consciousness just kill her, that’s not how she worked.   
However, she also couldn’t just sit around and wait, without taking any type of precaution.   
“There.”  
She said, finishing up.   
“Now all we can do is wait.”  
She sat down with a safe distance, noticing Rins growing impatience.   
„Imma wake her now.“  
„Rin wait-„  
Hanayo barely had any time to jump up, before her friend dumped a glass of water on their guest, who started spluttering in protest.   
„What the shit?!“  
She roared, jumping up and struggling against her restraints.   
„Fucking-Shit-Piece of-„  
Hanayo winced at the death glare that the demon was giving her out of her blood red eyes.   
„Let me go!“  
„I-I’m sorry-I just didn’t want you to kill me when you woke up!“  
Hanayo squeaked, happy that Rin finally stepped in.   
„Relax, she was just taking precautions-she still healed you though..sorta.“  
The demon looked down at her patched up leg, panic slowly subsiding.   
„So..I’m gonna assume I’m not a prisoner then?“  
She asked cautiously as Rin began undoing her restraints.   
„No nya! I told you I’d get you to safety!“  
The demon nodded, a small smile crossing her face.   
„Thanks Rin.“  
Wait hold up.   
„You guys are on a first name basis?“  
Hanayo asked, shifting the other twos attention to her.   
„Yeah nya. We’re friends.“  
„I mean I tolerate her..“  
Hanayo groaned, noticing just how fucked they were.   
„This is Nico, I almost killed her and she almost killed me and then we talked afterwards and bonded over how stupid this war is.“  
Oh for gods sake.   
Leave it to Rin to make a friend with a demon.   
They were in so so much trouble if God found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I was busy as heck—  
> Also this is a novella, so character arcs are less in the foreground, much more the plot and how weird religioun (and how bad) it canbe, also blurring the line of god=good devil=bad


	3. We want revenge

“Maid! Come clean up, the prince just spilled his soup!”  
The king roared at his servant as she was busy serving the food.  
“Of course sir, one moment!”  
The maid quipped up happily, with a high and energetic voice as she set down a basket of breads in front of the gathered lords, before hurrying over to the prince.  
“I-I’m really sorry.”  
He apologized multiple times as she wiped up the mess and got up, dumping the rag in a nearby water bucket.  
“It’s no problem your majesty, no harm done.”  
The maid smiled sweetly at the young man, who let out a genuine sigh of relief.  
“August!”  
The King roared in a drunk state.  
“You don’t have to apologize to a maid! They’re vermin!”  
The young girl felt the kings hand start grasping her ass very uncomfortably and very much so unwanted.  
“Father! Get your hand off her! You’re drunk!”  
Prince August jumped up and separated the other two, while helping his father up.  
“Let’s get you to the bed chambers, you have to be well rested for the arrival of my next suitor tomorrow.”  
His father grunted in annoyance.  
“You better like this one, I’m getting old and with our countries at war, you will need a wife to help you.”  
“Yes of course father.”  
The prince shot an apologetic look in the maids direction, instructing two different ones to take the king to his bedchambers.  
“Hey Marla, if he tries anything, run alright?”  
The blonde girl nodded as she and her colleague helped the King off, leaving the first maid to storm out of the room and towards the kitchen.  
She absolutely hated that king and she was certain his son would be a far better ruler.  
But she was only a maid, so what could she do?  
Her eyes landed on a kitchen knife, which only added fuel to the fire that was her hatred for their ruler.  
Grasping it in her hand, she hid it beneath her robes.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a lord calling for maids from the dining hall again.  
Making her way over, she could only comfort herself with one thought.  
“You can push through this Kotori. It’ll be over soon.”

—-

Kotori burst through the door of her small house, startling the other two inhabitants.  
“Fucking King!”  
She roared as she threw herself onto her straw mattress.  
“Kotori?”  
Nozomi asked confused at her friends uncharacteristic outburst.  
“Fucking bastard-if her harasses another maid one more time I swear I will fucking-!”  
Kotori was so engrossed in her rage she could barely speak coherently.  
Eli sat beside her, petting her head soothingly.  
“I know what you want to do, but may I remind you of the penalty you would face?”  
Kotori spat onto the ground next to her.  
“I doubt Prince August would kill me. He’s too kind.”  
“What about his next suitor and maybe wife?”  
Nozomi asked, setting down three bowls of what was probably food on the table.  
“What if she’s ruthless?”  
“I don’t know, the only rumors I’ve heard about her is that she likes women and not men.”  
“Oh dear, she’s come to the wrong kingdom then.”  
Eli started eating, her face betraying her dislike for the nourishment.  
“Problematically so yeah. But hey, maybe they could change stuff. Yknow, before we all end up as smoldering flesh.”  
Nozomi laughed cruelly at that.  
„Doubt it. The old fucker has a few more years in him. We’re all gonna die.“  
„Don’t be such a pessimist.“  
Eli flicked her finger on her lovers forehead, causing a whine of distress.  
„To be fair, she has a point...if he does survive a few more years that is. No way will nobody try to kill him.“  
Kotori mussed as she took out the knife.  
„How did you-!“  
„What the hell?!“  
Her friends looked at her in shock.  
Weapons had been forbidden to the common folk ever since the war had started, Kotori possessing such an object was highly illegal.  
„Shhhh!“  
The ash haired girl quickly silenced them.  
„Kotori-you can’t be thinking-that’s dangerous!“  
Nozomi pressed, though she had a particular spark in her eyes.  
„I know that! But our very existence is dangerous.“  
Kotori held up the knife and rammed it into her bed in fury.  
„I want to slice the fucking king up so bad you don’t even know!“  
„...This might work.“  
Eli finally spoke up, earning confused looks.  
„The King has so many enemies in his own kingdom...What if we cause an uprising?”  
Kotoris mouth stood open agape.  
“How would we even-“  
“I could probably get some lords on our side, I know quite a few.”  
Nozomi spoke up.  
“We often chat a bit after they’ve fucked me. Some of them have become quite fond of me.”  
She grinned happily.  
“Fond of you, or fond of your boobs?”  
Eli half joked half sulked. She was glad Nozomi managed to make money, unlike Eli herself who was simply a beggar, a life she had been forced into after losing her left hand as punishment for trying to save her sister from being executed. However, seeing as her friend Honoka had lost her life trying to do the same for her sibling, she considered herself lucky to be alive.  
“Fond of both. My personality is just as charming as my body.”  
Nozomi winked at the blonde, a cheeky grin spreading across her face at the wild blush she received in return.  
“But in all seriousness.”  
She turned to Kotori who was busy whittling a small wooden knife.  
“If I get just a few lords of the land to side with us, we could have a chance.”  
“Shouldn’t be hard, I’ve heard of riots in the north already. The people are starting to fight back.”  
Kotori responded as she stomped the pointed wood into the ground as to make it nigh invisible to spot.  
Eli stood up, slamming her arms stump onto her right palm.  
“Well then, we have a location to start this at! The north is in poverty and has been bled dry by the King. I’m sure I can get the villagers to rise against the sitting asshat lord.“  
Nozomi smiled happily at Elis enthusiasm.  
„I can take the lords that cover the rest of the area, it won’t be that hard to make them dislike the king...maybe I should tell them he wants to revoke their privileges?”  
Kotori nodded, slowly playing with the stolen knife.  
“I’ll go after his Highness himself, he’s an idiot, how hard can it be to win his trust.”  
“Just remember, don’t kill him until we have the majority of the people on our side. We don’t want to plunge the country into civil war over this.”  
Nozomi flicked her lovers forehead.  
“We actually do, just not at a scale that a premature murder would cause.”  
The ash haired girl brought the weapon down onto the muddy ground, dirt splattering her shoes as she watched it slowly roll down them again, pooling at her feet before the water dissolved back into the ground, leaving small clumps of dirt behind.  
„Eli, make sure to tell your arms story, tell them how they ripped Alisa from you for  
simply speaking badly about our dearest king! Tell them how they mutilated you for simply loving your sister enough to try and save her!“  
She tried not to raise her voice, but Kotoris speaking was starting to become ragged as tears pricked her eyes at the memories.  
„Tell them how they chopped off Umis head for daring to learn archery! Tell them how that scum tortured Honoka and  
slit her throat along with her sisters, simply for stealing one slice of bread!“  
Tears started to well over as the memories of the last few years resurfaced, as Eli and Nozomi rushed up to embrace her, their small sobs adding onto hers.  
„I’ll get him back.“  
Kotori finally whispered as she wiped her face dry.  
„No.“  
Nozomi smiled as she held her friends hands.  
„We will. We’ll show them you can’t go around killing our friends.“  
Eli nodded determinedly as she picked up the knife and handed it to Kotori.  
„If we die, they die with us.“

—-

“So uh Nico?”  
Hanayo asked cautiously as she set down some food in front of the other two.  
“Yes?”  
The red eyed demon looked at her curiously as she went directly for the sweet breads.  
“Rin told me you bonded over hate of this situation..how many other demons share your view?”  
“Quite a lot. I don’t know what propaganda has been fed to you, but many of us, especially the healers, are fucking fed up with this shit.“  
After a moment of confusion, Hanayo spoke up again.  
„Really? We’ve always been told demons are bloodthirsty animals with no cognitive thinking.“  
Nico looked appalled at that statement.  
„Yet here I am, cognitive thinking and not bloodthirsty. What do you think has been told to us about you guys? It’s the same thing. The two top assholes don’t have enough magic to bend us all to their wills anymore so they lie.“  
Nico spat out the last few words in distain.  
„I’ve actually heard rumors that a rebellion has started in the demon realm, lead by a healer. Though I’ll be honest, I’ve been too scared to ask any questions.“  
„Understandable nya..“  
Rin looked down in contemplation before a thought seemed to hit her.  
„This is just an idea but...what if we start our own rebellion, join forces and kill the devil and God?“  
...  
...  
„I’m sorry what?!“

—-

Eli flopped herself onto the ground on the side of the road, tired beyond her wits.  
For the last three days she had been walking on foot, having wanted to get to the north as soon as she could. On the way, she had managed to beg for a meager amount of food and what water she had left from the last stop at a creek was soon gone.  
Looking up at the sky, she saw wisps of smoke, flying from the north.  
Getting up gingerly, she slung her water sack across her shoulder and started making her way down to the smokes origin, a small village surrounded by farmland.  
„Is a building on fire?“  
She wondered as she descended down the gravel road down towards the entry point.  
In a larger city, she doubted she would have been able to get in, but here, with one tired guard on duty, she wasn’t even asked a single question.  
Once inside, she could hear screaming and she had to hold one eat shut as to block out the sound of the village. Having been on the road alone was a big contrast to a bustling city center. Fallowing the flow of villagers, her eyes landed in horror on the origin of the fire.  
A woman was being burnt alive.  
Instantly, images of Alisa cursed in her memory as she stumbled back into a small alley, breathing heavily, trying to desperately get her emotions under control. As the screams get ringing through her ears, piercing her skull, Eli fell to the ground, writhing to make the memories leave her.  
But whenever she looked at the dark haired woman at the stake, all she could see was Alisa in agony, screaming because Eli couldn’t save her.  
Struggling to breathe Eli felt as if her lungs had clenched up, as if her heart was being held in a tight grip.  
With one last shuddering breath, she fell to the ground, unconscious. 

—-

The screams of another burnt rang through the village as she still desperately clung to yelling that she was innocent, that she was not a witch.  
Watching from a good distance, a young woman curled her lips into a smile as she played with her flaming red hair.  
They had burned the wrong one again.  
She was about to turn and leave, when a figure stumbled back into the small alleyway, heaving and fidgeting.  
The woman slowly approached her, but just as she reached her hand out to get the blondes attention, she slumped to the ground.  
The girl took ahold of the body as she got up, not willing to leave a beggar behind to be killed by any passing guard for sport.  
Turning away, she glanced around to make sure nobody was looking, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My imagination for this thing is going through the roof, be prepared
> 
>  
> 
> Also the royalty is simply cameo, anyone know where they’re from?


	4. Plans in the making

“Good morning your majesty!”  
Kotori chirped happily as she tore open the curtains of the kings bedroom, trying not to look repulsed as the old man shuffled out of his bed completely naked.   
Try as she might, she could not see the attraction most women seemed to have to a meat stick.   
“Today is a busy day! The enemy has retreated in the south, but keeps attacking just a tad to the east.”  
Forcing a sweet smile, she shuffled over to the wardrobe and got out the kings royal garb, while thanking a maid who had delivered a bucket of water and a brush.   
The idea of cleaning the king was, well, absolutely disgusting, but she had to be extra nice to win his affection.   
“An’ why are you the one to wake me?”  
The King asked suspiciously as he sat himself onto a wooden chair that creaked under his weight.   
“As you sent off all the male staff to war, we’re a bit short.”  
She looked away in mock embarrassment.   
“Plus, I’ve realized I may have been a bit bitter and hostile lately, which is incredibly rude to such a wonderful man as you are.”  
Kotori really had to focus on not vomiting as she spat out such vile words.   
But the King seemed satisfied with her answer as a smile spread across his face.   
“Very well then. Now, hurry up, I want to get to breakfast on time.”  
Kotori nodded and started to scrub the king off, barely able to contain her disgust as a certain area was necessary of a cleaning.   
Finally finishing up and giving her own hands a super good rinse, she started clothing the ruler, cursing his laziness in her head and hoping he couldn’t mind-read.   
“All set your grace!”  
She set the crown onto his head and led the way out into the dining room.   
“I’ll have to apologize, but with your decree from yesterday evening that sent all our men to war-“  
“I get it I get it, you have no extra help. Just work double shifts.”  
Kotori groaned internally, as that meant a 20 hour day, but smiled nonetheless.   
“Under you, that’s a pleasure.”  
She couldn’t believe the idiot was actually falling for her ploy, but then again, he had been raised in such a praising environment.   
She felt a grab on her ass, her eye twitching in irritation before she walked off to the kitchen, fuming in rage. 

 

—-

“You know Nozomi, you really are the best!”  
A young lord breathed heavily as Nozomi got off him, clothing herself with some underwear.   
“Well, with such a wonderful man, it’s hard competition.”  
She laughed at her own pun, sitting down onto the bed again.   
She didn’t like her job, but it did get her an evening free meal and free breakfast, plus influence in the high ranks.   
She could take some really disgusting dick for that. Though she truly wished some of the ladies would pop in every now and then.   
The young lord blushed and Nozomi had to admit, there was something cutely endearing about him.   
If she had to pick, he would be her favorite customer. Earnest, warm and truly caring, he did stand out of the crowd.   
Course, the competition was pretty shitty anyway.   
As he got up and dressed himself, he looked at her almost sadly.   
“You know, I think this may be the last time I get to see you. The King has commanded half his lords to the front lines and well, I feel like I shall perish there.”  
“Well at least try to come back, your wife needs you.”  
The young man shook his head.   
“If I’ll be honest, I feel like she favors the ladies..I just wish she would tell me outright though, I wish I could get through to her that I want her happy.”  
Nozomi interest was piqued at that.   
“Isn’t it illegal to have a female partner as a lady?”  
“Truly, but personally, I don’t care. I love her dearly and if that would make her happy, I would give her a maid.”  
He sighed before opening the door.   
“If I don’t come back..maybe you can give her some company?”  
Nozomi smiled gently as she nodded and gave him a peck on the cheek.   
“I’ll make sure to check up on her sir. Just don’t you dare die.”  
Shutting the door she let out a content sigh as she dressed herself for the next customer.   
Though she couldn’t get the Lords proposal out of her head.   
Maybe she should pay a visit to Lady OHara. 

 

—-

Kotori wiped some sweat off her forehead as she scrubbed the dining halls floors, cursing to herself on why she had to suck up to the King.   
He was a vile man, and honestly just 13 hours of praising him really made her want to throw up.   
She looked up in confusion as the King let out a scream of irritation.   
What a child.   
“Is something wrong your majesty?”  
“These damn peasants! Never pay their taxes! How am I supposed to finance this war?”  
He scoffed in distain.   
“Sir? If I could make a suggestion?”  
Kotori got up and dusted herself off as she stood behind the king.   
He looked at her bewildered before shrugging.   
“What’s the harm in it.”  
“Well,”  
She picked up a paper with a lords name on it.   
“Maybe check where this mans money is coming from. The numbers don’t add up at all-He can’t make so much on his small land. Tax him as punishment.“  
The King looked at her incredulously.   
„You can do math?“  
Kotori looked away shyly.   
„My father taught me when I was a child.“  
The King let out a stupid laugh as he slapped her on the back.   
„Well I’ll be damned! One woman can actually do something!“  
Kotori awkwardly laughed with him, unsure if her knowing math would get her killed or not.   
„My former math boy-„  
„Your mathematician?“  
The maid asked him in confusion. How did he not know his staff?   
„Yes yes him. He got sent off. You’ll replace him until the end of the war.“  
Kotori took a moment in shock to respond.   
She had not thought that it would be this easy to get close to him. As vile as the King was, he was naive as hell and stupidly easy to manipulate.   
„As you wish your grace.“  
She smiled at him sweetly and took the place next to him, grabbing the papers he handed her.   
„Here are the incomes and workers of the north. Find a way to get more money out of them.“  
Kotori scanned the pages quickly, before grabbing a quill and some extra parchments.   
„I’ll get back to you as soon as I’m done.“  
The old man left, leaving her to do his work.   
After simply glancing at the papers she found one glaring obvious solution.   
„If he would just tax the lords..“  
She muttered, browsing through grain transports and jotting down their exact routes.   
„And if they wouldn’t use so many horses..who did this math?“  
Kotori groaned as she started to redesign the transport system, while making sure to mentally keep stock of every piece of information that she could get her hands on.   
Checking the materials for castle guard armor, she found something peculiar.   
„That’s way too much metal, what idiot would even-!“  
She was getting increasingly frustrated at the previous „math boy“ at this point.   
Sighing, she glanced back down at the papers and continued her work. 

—-

Nozomi dropped her bag at the front of her bed, throwing herself onto it.   
She was so done for today.   
She had pleased multiple lords and knights today, no doubt because they were leaving for war the very same day.   
Nonetheless, it did leave her a bit sore.   
„Stupid knights..“  
She groaned, not able to sleep at all.   
No wonder really, she had such weird and irregular hours, some days she even slept in the rooms, that she had no such thing as a sleep schedule.   
Deciding sleep wasn’t gonna be a thing, she grabbed herself the few coins she had managed to earn today and exited the house, heading to the market.   
Walking along the street she spotted Elis usual begging spot and briefly wondered if she was okay.   
But it was Eli, of course she was. She was exceptionally hard to kill.   
Nozomi laughed, thinking back to when they had first met.   
It was around five years ago, and the two had fought each other over some bread.   
Nozomi regretfully remembered ramming her small knife into Eli, but feeling so guilty that she promptly took her and Alisa into her own home.   
The one possession she had was the house, her parents had left it too her before they’re death.   
So no, Eli definitely wasn’t dead.   
Apart from her hand, she was virtually indestructible.   
Arriving at the market, Nozomi wistfully approached the only bakery.   
„Oh Nozomi! How good to see you, it’s been a while!“  
„Good morning miss Kousaka.“  
Nozomi smiled at the woman behind the counter.   
„I would have come earlier but, well no money.“  
Miss Kousaka donned a disapproving look.   
„You know we’d give you food anyway. I’m gonna assume the place just brings back bad memories, doesn’t it?“  
„Bread as a whole does.“  
Nozomi smiled sadly.  
„The idiot stole when she had a bakery. Just to feed a maids child.“  
Honokas mother shook her head, laughing slightly.   
„She was always an idiot.“  
„Yeah.“  
A depressing silence settled over the two, broken when Nozomi decided it was enough.   
„But anyway! What can I get for this?“  
She showed her the money, receiving a most certainly too large bread in return, but she wasn’t going to question it.   
Bidding goodbye with a promise to visit again, she left, tears stinging her eyes and an even more burning passion for killing the king. 

—-

„Is-Is that bread?!“  
Kotori looked at Nozomi aghast.   
„How did you-!“  
„Lotsa customers. All men want a last fuck before they die. Want to be told they’re the strongest and the best at everything.“  
Nozomi shrugged, throwing her friend a part of the luxury food.   
„Course, none of them can even compare to Elichi.“  
Kotori rolled her eyes as she hungrily bit into her meal.   
„So how did today go for you?“  
Nozomi inquired curiously.   
„Shockingly well. Since I can do math, I got promoted. He’s way more naive than I initially presumed.“  
She shrugged as she dug up an old quill and ink well with a map.   
„Before I forget, these are the delivery routes for food and supplies.“  
She scribbled quickly onto the parchment and handed it to Nozomi who after a quick look through, promptly stuffed it into her bra.   
„I’ll relook at it once I’ve gathered enough allies for raiding parties.“  
Kotori nodded as she settled herself down into her bed.   
„Can you set the ringer for four hours? We have double shifts.“  
Nozomi sent her a sympathetic look and wound up a device Eli had created, that relied on a weight system slowly pulling down until it hit a bell, causing it to wake one up.   
„See you tomorrow!“  
Nozomi pat her head before leaving, having determined that after 12 hours, all the soldiers would now be out of the city and she could visit Lady OHara without interruption.   
Making her way towards the stables, she led out a horse and started riding.   
Technically that was theft, but every single stableboy was gone so who was gonna know?  
The King really was an idiot.   
Riding fast, she had to keep her hood up, as women weren’t allowed to go outside city walls.   
However, with barely any guards, it was an easy task.   
The journey to the OHara estate was short and soon she found herself at the gates.   
Waging that it was not a good idea to enter and be arrested, she decided to scramble up the walls and break into the most lavish room, which she assumed belonged to the Lady.   
Honestly, all this would have been impossible if only like, one guard was on duty and if it was daytime.   
The King had so not thought this through.   
Kicking the window open, she swung herself in before closing them again, only to be startled by a curious yawn.   
“Who’s there?”  
Turning around, Nozomi found a half asleep Lady in bed, rubbing her eyes lazily.   
“Oh! Is this a kidnapping?”  
The woman said in a weirdly exited voice.   
“N-Not really-Uh-My lady?”  
Nozomi stuttered out as the Lady got up and just stared at her intensely, seeming to light up at the sound of her voice.   
“A woman! Didn’t know there were female assassins or whatnot!”  
Nozomi groaned as Lady OHara began lighting candles as to illuminate the room.   
This was so weird.   
“No that’s really not the reason I’m here. I-I just couldn’t enter through the front gates as I’m from the city and being outside is illegal.”  
“Ah! So a secret visitor?!”  
OHara giggled in childish delight.   
“I barely ever get those anymore. Kanan and Dia are always hunting to feed the poor now. Not that I disagree, but it leaves me lonely.”  
She let out a wistful sigh, just confusing Nozomi even more.   
“My Lady-“  
“Just call me Mari. I can’t stand this royalty crap.”  
Nozomi looked at her aghast.   
“But you don’t even know me!”  
“Then introduce yourself.”  
Mari grinned as she set out a cake and some tea, sitting down on one end of the small table, having a befuddled Nozomi join her.   
“I-uh..”  
It took a moment for the girl to collect her thoughts.   
“My name is Nozomi-“  
“Oh!”  
Mari let out a squeal of delight.   
“So you’re the woman who my husband keeps coming home from with a big smile!”  
She looked Nozomi up and down in an uncomfortable intensity.   
“I mean, now I totally understand why.”  
Nozomi was starting to think that Maris husband had been correct with her sexuality.   
“I-I’m sorry?”  
It was probably best to act unknowing while she didn’t know if Mari approved of her husband fucking her or not.   
“Oh no need to deny it. I haven’t had sex with the poor guy since the wedding last year. Can’t stand the look of those things.”  
“Penises?”  
“If you want to be as vulgar.”  
The blonde laughed lightly, taking a sip of tea.   
“Now, why has my husbands pleaser come to speak with me?”   
“I’m sorry, how is that not vulgar?”  
“Noblewomen can’t be vulgar.”  
Nozomi groaned in annoyance.   
“Anyway, I was actually here to ask something. Well two things.”  
“Shoot!”  
“Well, your husband mentioned you might uh-like-“  
Maris eyes twinkled in amusement as Nozomi struggled to both ask a question, and also not get executed for it.   
“Fancy women?”  
The Lady finally aided, receiving a strained nod in return.   
“Duh!”  
Nozomi was aghast at how open the Lady was about this subject.   
“Why are you so fast to admit? What if I was a spy?”  
“Look at yourself. No way do you like men.”  
“I-I’d like to think I hide it better.”  
Mari gave her a triumphant smile.   
“I’m just good at spotting it. Now, what was the second question?”  
Nozomi fumbled with the tea cup, making herself some time with a long drink.   
This was the important question.   
And it decided wether she would be sent to prison for questioning the king or not.   
“Well, what are your opinions on the King?”  
Nozomi saw Maris mind whirl at that, clearly suspicion if this was a trap or not.   
She evidently decided it was not as she answered, her voice having taken on a much more solemn tone.   
“I strongly dislike him. It’s his fault I had to marry a man, it’s his fault many of our community have been killed. He’s a vile, stupid man and should not be ruling.”  
She sat her tea cup down with a loud clank, betraying her calm demeanor.   
“Will you arrest me for saying that now? Or was your question in different intent.”  
Nozomi sighed as she took a bite of cake to calm herself.   
There was no going back now.   
“Different intent... How keen would you be on killing the King?”

—-

Nico flew back into her house, sighing at the stupidity of their idea.   
It was dumb.   
Moronic!   
But at the current situation, it just might be necessary.   
Landing in front of the doorstep, she opened up and let herself in, only to be toppled by her roommate.   
“Oh my god!”  
She burst out, tears streaking down her eyes.   
“Nico! I-I thought you were dead!”  
The demon wailed as she clung to her friend who tried her best to seem unfazed.   
“When you didn’t come back to me for another healing-and then not after the battle-oh god where have you been?!”  
Nico sighed, unsure of what to say.   
“I..I can’t quite tell you yet.”  
She heard a shuffling in the living room at that, which was odd as they only lived in pairs.   
Her roommate seemed to have heard it too, but instead of investigating, she seemed pretty eager to not mention it.   
“What was that?”  
“What was what?”  
“Come on you heard that shuffling.”  
“There was nothing! Are your ears okay? Do you need healing?”  
Nico bat her friend away, making her way to the living room, despite the other girls protest.   
And what she stumbled into, she certainly wasn’t prepared for.   
Four other demons stood around a table, on which a map had been laid out, all turning to her as she entered.   
Two of the four had red eyes, marking them as attack demons, while the other two possessed red hair, a clear sign of a high ranking official, though the ones kind face didn’t portray any such sign, while the smaller one with red pigtails seemed almost a scaredy cat.   
Turning to face her roommate, she was faced with her having drawn her healers sword.   
“O-Okay don’t panic-These are just some friends!”  
“And you have your sword out because?”  
“S-See they are high ranking friends.”  
A low groan of annoyance was heard behind them.   
“We don’t have time to discuss this. Hanamaru, I’m sorry, but we have to sedate her for now.”  
Before Hanamaru could protest to her roommates fate, the tall red haired woman only had to wave her hand once, causing Nico to fall to the floor unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff is heating up! Can you believe all this was supposed to be one chapter but I decided we’re making this a full blasted story? Me neither!


	5. I guess I’m putting Robin Hood but female and gay in this now

“Killing the King?”  
Mari repeated aghast and Nozomi was almost certain she was about to be arrested.   
That was until Mari smiled.   
“Gladly! How do I help? When do we do it? How?”  
She gushed, excitement overflowing in almost childlike delight.   
Nozomi sighed in relief as she walked over to Maris wall where a map of the country hung and took it down, placing it onto the table.   
“These,”  
She began, drawing in different lines and noting what they were, feeling a tinge of pride as Mari remarked in awe that she could write.   
“Are the routes for food and supplies. They are current, as we were able to steal them yesterday.”  
“Oooh.”  
The Lady exclaimed curiously.   
“You have someone on the inside?”  
“Yes. They’re there to get close to the King, steal plans, influence him and finally kill him. However, while he is a naive man, he will of course not just let down all his defenses around a staff member.”  
Mari nodded, a small smile playing on her lips.   
“Let me guess, I’m supposed to supply food and weapons for rebels to attack and plunder those shipments?”  
Nozomi looked away, having hoped not to state it so bluntly.   
“In a way. But be warned, you won’t get the recourses that you stick into this back, and you very well may lose your life.”  
She warned solemnly, only to be waved off.   
“Sure sure, I know it’s dangerous. But I’m willing to die to kill that tyrant.”  
Maris voice was serious as she spoke, her high tone having diminished greatly.   
“I’m going to assume these raids happen not mainly to arm and feed the people, but to distract and stress the King enough that he lowers his guard?”  
The blonde rolled up the map, hiding it bellow her bed before turning to Nozomi who nodded, starting to really like this noblewoman.   
“Exactly, I’m happy to see we think alike.”  
Mari smiled kindly as she took out a piece of parchment, writing something with quick strokes of the quill.   
“Leave everything to me.”  
Her smile turned sinister while a bloodlust formed in her voice as she whistled quickly and a raven flew down, wearing a collar labeled with a “K”. She fastened the paper to its leg and sent it off.   
“The raids begin tomorrow by daybreak.”  
Her lips formed a cruel smirk.   
“The King won’t know what hit him.”

—-

 

Kotori wondered where Nozomi was as she got up and dressed herself.   
She had thought she had only gone for a walk, but now? She was not so certain.   
Shrugging, she decided she could trust her friend.   
She probably was setting their plans into further motion, in which case it was better if Kotori didn’t know about anything, since such information wouldn’t be able to be pulled from her through torture.   
Leaving the house she made her way through the streets and into the castle, greeting the guards happily on the way in.   
They looked at her a bit bewildered however, as she usually was emitting a much more annoyed and pessimistic energy, something she of course had to change if she was going to get into the good will of the King.   
Checking outside, she noted the sun had yet to arise and she bustled to warm up the Kings morning bath water while preparing a smaller version of his usual feast, though small of course was subjective as for her it was a whole weeks food.   
And as tantalizing as it was, she could not steal food and jeopardize the mission.   
Knocking on the door loudly, she walked in, setting the tray and water down next to the Kings bed and waltzed over to the curtains, flinging them open.   
“Good morning your majesty!”  
She chirped brightly, as the old man slowly got out of bed, scratching his ass as he did and letting out a large grunt.   
“I’d aught to hang whoever thought this was the right time to be woken.”  
He grumbled, letting Kotori scrub off his legs with some soap and water and a bristly broom.   
“Your grace, that was you who did that...I doubt you’d want to hang yourself.”  
Kotori replied, looking away as she continued to wash up his body and he gave a chortle of laughter.   
“I guess that’s true.”  
“Besides your grace, I don’t think being hung would be a suiting end for you. Long live the king after all.”  
Kotori smiled kindly as she bag to dry him, wanting to get his clothing on as soon as possible.   
“I’ve brought you breakfast to your room, as I’ve ordered the dining hall to be swept. We discovered rodents last night.”  
Of course, this was a blatant lie, but Kotori knew the King wouldn’t speak with any staff enough to figure that out.  
She just needed him alone for some bonding time, something she absolutely did not want to do.   
“Initiative! Who’d have thunk a woman had that!”  
He laughed, then looked around.   
“But shouldn’t the poison lad be here?”  
“Sir, you still have all males at the war.”  
Kotori reminded the idiot again, wondering how he hadn’t noticed this sooner.   
“I prepared the food myself your grace, of course someone of your intellect would still want a test though. Should I act in the boys stead?”  
The King shrugged.   
“Sure, seems unlikely for you to poison it and the volunteer. Besides, nobody else is around.”  
Kotori was genuinely at awe how easy it was to get positions with this man, however, she assumed the war was probably to be blamed partially, and old age must not be doing him well either.   
Taking a bite of every food, she was almost glad she had volunteered as it meant that she would be eating enough for the foreseeable future.   
“Nothing tasted out of the ordinary sir and I’m not dead, so I’ll assume you’re good to go!”  
She smiled at him happily as he dug in, only to be interrupted by a rapid knocking at the door.   
Looking at the King, he waved her off as to tell her to go get it.   
Opening the door by a crack, she was met with a young maid, who simply handed her a parchment, that contained the stamp of the OHara family.   
After closing the door, she handed it to the King, who promptly handed it back.   
“Read it to me, it’s too early to read.”  
Kotori wanted so bad to roll her eyes, but decided against it, simply cracking the seal open.   
She was about to read out loud before stopping, taking another look at the text.   
“Oh my god..”

—-

Eli felt a prodding on her cheek, her head feeling heavy.   
She couldn’t remember what had happened..no, no she did.   
She had had a panic attack but then..  
She slowly regained feeling in her fingers as she felt fabric beneath her.   
She wasn’t on the street, she was on a bed.   
Her eyes fluttered open, only to be met with a bewildering sight.   
She was in a small cottage which was very homey.   
There was a fire crackling, a cauldron on top of it with something stewing in it. Through a small window sunlight poured in, illuminating the dense vines that covered the walls.  
On multiple shelves, Eli could see jars, which wasn’t unusual per say, however, these held everything from dead rats to what problematically seemed to be human eye balls.  
Whoever had picked her up, Eli noted to herself not to mess with them.   
The door opened and a woman with flaming red hair walked in, setting down a bag and fixating her magnificent purple eyes on her.   
“Oh, you’re awake.”  
She remarked, making her way over and sitting on the edge of the bed.   
“I’m sorry I took so much energy from you but transporting two people is rather draining..you’ve been out for two days.”  
Eli looked confusedly at her, wondering how she had taken energy from her.   
The woman waved her hand as a bowl and spoon descended from a shelf, dipping into the stew and placing themselves on the bedside table.   
Elis blood ran cold.   
“Y-You’re a witch!”  
She croaked out, her mind racing through all the horrible tails she had heard of witches.   
The redhead laughed lightly.   
“No shit, took you long enough. The eyes weren’t an indicator?”  
Eli swallowed empty as she inwardly berated herself.   
Of course nobody normal had purple eyes.   
“Eat up, I promise it’s not poisoned.”  
Eli gingerly sat up and grasped the spoon, balancing the bowl on her lap as she didn’t exactly have another hand to hold it.   
Yet she still hesitated to eat.   
“Look, had I wanted to kill you, you would be dead.”  
The witch sighed as she got up, taking off her cloak and instead of the hunchback, the warts and all that came with a witch, Eli was met with, well, just a girl, probably not much younger than herself.   
Taking a few spoonfuls, Eli realized how hungry she was and within a minute, the food was gone and the bowl and spoon flew away to god knows where.   
The witch laughed at the speed at which Eli had devoured the meal.   
“So beggar, what’s your name?”  
She asked lightly, pulling up a chair.   
“Eli. Ayase Eli.”  
The witch suddenly looked at her understandingly.   
“Ouh, I get why the fire must have sent you into a panic attack.”  
“What?”  
“You’re Ayase Alisas sister are you not? I fallow every burning, and that one... I had a hunch it was you, but good to be certain.”  
She motioned towards Elis stump, a remembrance to when she had burst forward to save Alisa, only to suffer dire consequences.   
“The question on your mind is probably why you are here I assume?”  
Eli had to admit, she had many more questions, but they may as well start with that one, so she nodded.   
“I didn’t want to leave you on the streets. At night, the guards of that village often go around hunting beggars for sport. With no consequences through a King who is oblivious, they’ve been getting away with that in the north for years.”  
Eli looked at her in shock at the news.   
While she had heard of uprisings, she had never imagined the abuse of power to be this bad.   
“But you’re a witch! Wh-Why would you care about a human?”  
The witch looked at her annoyed.   
“See, I really hate these misconceptions. I’m just a human like you, I just also happen to have magical powers.”  
As to demonstrate, the witch floated several feet into the air.   
“Besides, it is kind of my fault you had an attack. The burnings only happen because they’re looking for me.”  
Eli looked at her incredulously, feeling anger well up.   
“You let people die for you?”  
She asked cooly.   
“I do no such thing. They volunteer.”  
Okay now Eli was just confused.   
“The guards are looking for me, because I’ve been organizing uprisings and have been stealing from the rich lords in the north.”  
“That doesn’t explain-“  
“The villagers know that my powers and the good they can bring are more important than a single human life. Once a month two women volunteer to be burned.”  
The witch took down the jar of eyeballs.  
“Of course I cast a spell on them so they feel no pain. And I collect their eyeballs, as to resurrect them if they are needed.”  
Eli was aghast at what she was hearing.   
Seemed that the north needed her a lot less than thought, at this pace they would have a full on rebellion.   
“Now, why don’t you rest for a bit more, your energy is yet to return fully.”  
The witch grabbed her cloak and opened the door, looking back one last time.   
“My name is Maki by the way. Nishikino Maki.”  
She closed the door, leaving Eli to her own devices. 

—-

The King looked up at Kotori in confusion.  
“What is it?”  
He asked with a full mouth.   
“Sir uh, well, it seems all four of your food and supplies shipments were raided in the OHara lands. This is written by the Lady Mari, her signature and seal!”  
While Kotori acted panicked and worried, she now knew what Nozomi had been doing.  
The King slammed his fist onto the table, splattering food everywhere.   
“Fuckers! Have another load sent!”  
“But your grace-“  
“Go! Get it done!”  
The King roared as he threw a bread after Kotori who hastily left the room, grinning from ear to ear.   
As he had not told her to make new trade routes, this was an easy picking.   
Finding the owlery, she jotted down his instructions and selected the correct owls for each destination and sent them off in his name, after using his stamp, an item she had managed to sneak herself a while ago but had never had use for.   
Letting out a small chuckle, she walked back to his room, her face turning frantic and worried again. 

—- 

The day went on as usual. Kotori cleaned up the Kings every mess, had to deal with his outbursts and unwanted advances and now also had to do math. But she didn’t care. She smiled and bore through it, with the knowledge that she would soon kill him.   
She already knew how as well, though she would need multiple weeks of preparation for that.   
Finishing off her shift, she bade goodbye to the King and the palace guards, but once the road approached, she turned left instead of right, in the direction of the castle gates.   
It was easy to sneak out, with no guards and all, and she had made sure not to change that.  
Running quickly once she had cleared the gates, Kotori made a beeline for the woods, knowing the herb she was looking for was located there, though she had absolutely no idea where exactly.   
Straying off the path almost immediately as soon as she entered the forest, Kotori began too look around, searching for the telltale flower.  
They grew in abundance here, every healer or doctor could have sold it to her.   
Problem was, she was pretty broke.   
Foraging through the underbrush for what felt like at least an hour or two and scaring multiple wild animals, she finally found the herb she had been looking for.   
At least she hoped she had.   
Slinging her small bindle over her shoulder, she filled it up with the plant, probably ripping out some roots on accident.   
Hurrying back to the path, she stopped at a creek and washed her hands, some leftover clingy leaves of the plant falling off into the water.   
With a satisfying realization, she saw moments later some paralyzed fish downstream pop onto the creeks surface.   
This would do just fine. 

—-

“Make sure to distribute whatever you gain to the people.”  
Mari instructed two women who stood opposite from her in the room as she handed them another piece of paper.   
“This is tomorrow’s route.”  
The blue haired woman took the paper and scanned it quickly before tucking it into her pocket.   
Her friend spoke up.   
“No worries, we’ll do that.”  
She sat on the window, tucking her brown hair into her hood.   
“I’ll be heading out, you two don’t get caught.”  
She gave them a small wink before jumping, leaving Mari shaking her head.   
“Remember when she fainted at us kissing, Kanan?”  
Kanan laughed lightly at that.   
“Can’t believe she’s all grown up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoo tomorrow is my pride parade!! Cant wait! 
> 
> on an actual story related note


	6. Multiple disregards to the geneva convention

Kanan notched an arrow, carefully drawing her bow as she aimed it at the cart of supplies, now accompanied by two guards who had been called back from the front. It had taken them a full week to get here and in that week, her group of bandits had been wrecking havoc with the castles supplies.  
In a second, she let the arrow fly, notching itself perfectly between the wheel and the cart, rendering it temporarily immobile.  
In a flash, her second in command rushed out, daggers gleaming as in mid jump, she threw them, ebbing them deeply in the two guards necks, wedged just in between the small space between helmet and chest-plate.  
„Well that was easier than expected.“  
Dia picked the daggers out of the wounds and wiped them clean on her pants.  
„Honestly, I would have expected more than two guards.“  
Kanan scrambled down the tree she had been perched on and clambered into the wagon, inspecting the different barrels.  
„I guess they couldn’t spare anymore...oh look! Apples!“  
She grinned as she threw one to her friend in glee.  
„Haven’t had one of these in ages.“  
She bit into her apple with a satisfying crunch, its sweet juices flooding her mouth.  
„Can’t believe the King had been feasting on these every day!“  
She devoured her food quickly, core and all as you don’t waste food, then swung herself off the wagon and pulled out the hindering arrow.  
Dia pulled the rains of the horses in front of the wagon and it slowly started to move, leaving Kanan enough time to get in the back and heave the mens corpses to the back.  
“Have you heard of the north’s uprisings by the way?”  
Dia inquired as Kanan began taking off the armor of the fallen men.  
“All I’ve heard is that the uprisings have been getting worse.”  
“They’re not uprisings anymore at this point. Villagers are storming food storages and killing the city guards. There hasn’t been a single burning in a week.”  
The blue haired woman looked at her in surprise.  
”What’s with the sudden violence?”  
Dia shrugged.  
“I’ve only heard rumors but apparently, a one handed beggar has been rallying the people, handing out fliers to the literate and motivating them to fight back.“  
“Wasn’t someone already doing that? The one they keep thinking they’re burning each time?”  
Dia shrugged, ducking under a branch which hit Kanan square in the face.  
“Since the beggar has arrived, the riots have doubled, the people have even started picking up arms with what little that they still have. Every farmer has a pitchfork still, some have been stealing weapons from guards.”  
A small smile played on Kanans lips as she stripped the last piece of armor off the bodies.  
“Things seem to be taking a turn for the worse for our dear king. I smell a revolution coming on.”  
She swung herself to the front, admiring a sword that had belonged to one of the guards and strapping it to her back.  
“And I can’t wait to be fighting at the front.”

 

—-

“Can you believe!”  
Nozomi groaned as she lay stretched out on her bed.  
“I haven’t had anyone for a week! The only money we get is from Lady Oh-From Mari!”  
Kotori looked over to her curiously.  
“Are you sexually frustrated?”  
“Honestly, I’m just bored out of my mind. You’re gone all day, I’m just left to rot.”  
Kotori grinned schemingly at that as she bustled over to a small cupboard.  
“I don’t like that look..”  
Nozomi muttered under her breath as her friend protruded a small bundle, placing it on the floor in front of them. As she untied it, white flowers emerged.  
“Kotori, what the hell are those doing here?!”  
Nozomi recoiled as she realized what the plants were.  
Jimson Weed, a paralyzing and often deadly plant.  
“I got them last week! I want to use it on the King but, I don’t know how much will only paralyze him.”  
“And what should I do? Be a test subject?”  
Nozomi shook her head in disbelief.  
“No no, but would you mind, I dunno, rounding up some assholes and trying it on em?”  
“You mean kidnap and murder.”  
Kotori smiled sheepishly.  
“I mean it’s more like kidnap and paralyze.. with eventually murder since they shouldn’t blab.”  
Nozomi groaned as she got up, tying the bindle back up.  
“So that’s a n-oh!”  
Kotori looked at her in disappointment, until she spotted a certain gleam in Nozomis eyes and cut herself off.  
“Yknow, I can think of multiple assholes that will do just right.”  
She took up the bag and put it into a fold in her clothes, taking out a bludgeoning stick.  
“Thanks for that, now I wont be bored!”  
She swung the door open, a small, innocent smile on her face, saddling the stick under her clothing.  
“I’ll give you the results by next week!”

—-

Kanan and Dia hopped off the wagon and handed the reins to a stableboy of the OHaras, who due to his age, was exempted from the draft.  
Scooping out a handful of gold from a barrel of their loot, she stuffed it into her bag.  
„Alright! Dunno about you, but I could go for some beer!“  
Kanan jeered, earning an annoyed groan in return.  
„I’ll have my regular tea, you can get roaring drunk like a dumbass.“  
Dia sighed as she pocketed some money for herself and walked out of the gates, her friend in tow who had a very indignant look on her face.  
“It’s not even lunch! I’ll just get tipsy!”  
Dia rolled her eyes as she wiped off remaining blood from her dagger.  
“If that’s what you chose to spend your money on. Personally, I could do with better weapons.”  
She held up her dagger to the light, noticing how worn down it looked.  
Kanan grinned at her at slung a bag from her back that Dia hadn’t noticed prior.  
“I can’t help you there, but,”  
She took out a chest plate for her friend to see before quickly hiding it again.  
“How about we stop by the abandoned forge later and I can make us some nice armor?”  
Dia seemed to perk up instantly.  
“I think I’ll take you up on that!”  
She snatched Kanans money bag quickly.  
“But we can’t have you tipsy then, you’d hammer your hand to a pulp!”  
Kanan sighed wistfully.  
“You have no trust in me. Truly hurtful.”

—-

Wandering the streets, Nozomi kept her eyes and ears sharp for any of the usual issues that had been occurring since all guards had left. Thefts had of course gone up, but she was not going to kill someone over that. No, what concerned her, were the high number of rapes she had been hearing about when out and about.  
It was just sundown now, and she was almost certain the pattern would continue, because without guards around to hack off your balls for rape, many, many men didn’t have any morals on the subject, especially those that have stayed behind, risking the death penalty for defying orders. Those were usually already wanted criminals already.  
She figured, she wouldn’t feel too bad for killing rapists, abusers and killers.  
Though if she killed killers, by her own logic, didn’t she deserve death as well?  
Nozomi shook her head.  
According to the King, she already did for loving Eli.  
Stopping in one of the grimier parts of the city, she sat down, taking out a piece of rubbery wood and started chewing it as a distraction. The bitter barks taste soon gave away to its sweetness, an effect she had yet to understand, but it passed the time.  
“An what’re you doin here lil miss?”  
A gruff voice spoke up, as footsteps started getting closer.  
Looking up, Nozomi found a scarred and dirty face grinning down at her.  
Bingo, she knew this man from multiple wanted posters for murder, rape and theft.  
He wouldn’t be missed.  
Sliding her hand into her clothes and gripping her stick, she got up, looking at him with an ease that clearly unnerved him.  
If only Nozomi was as calm as she portrayed. Living as a prostitute, she had amassed quite the acting skills in order to please every different lords and knights wishes and make them feel special.  
Issue was, acting your feelings was a hell of a lot harder on the inside.  
She was facing a wanted mass raper and murderer with all of a big club.  
“Don’t I have a right to sit down in an alley after work?”  
She answered him, trying to keep her voice steady.  
“Ye do, but it can be dangerous.”  
He reached out his hand, grasping her left breast firmly that elicited a hiss of pain from Nozomi.  
“Trust me, I know.”  
She growled and swung the club onto his head, knocking him both unconscious and probably giving him a brain injury.  
“Okay.”  
She muttered under her breath as she tried to calm herself down.  
“Okay okay okay.”  
Adrenaline cursed through her as she heaved him up over her shoulder, slowly dragging him to an abandoned building nearby.  
Opening the door and cringing at its high squeak, she dumped him onto the ground, taking off his shirt and ripping it in half then using it to tie his hands and feet together.  
“Okay, that’s one..I probably need like two more.”  
She sighed, packing her things up and heading back out again.  
With any luck, she’d find someone else soon, people were pretty shitty, especially if they won’t be held accountable.  
Off to the hunt. 

—-

Kotori slammed a bundle of parchments onto the Kings desk.  
“Your majesty, we have a serious problem.”  
The old man looked at her, annoyed that she was interrupting his lunch.  
“An’ that is?”  
“Every single supply shipment has been attacked and raided.”  
Kotori ducked as the king threw a loaf of bread her way, something she would find not advisable as even the Kings food storage was slowly going.  
„Those fucken rebels!“  
The King roared in anger.  
„Are my knights so incompetent?“  
„No your majesty, it’s just, they’ve all been sent to war...a war you’re currently losing sir. We don’t have enough funds.“  
Kotori pulled up a paper with the numbers, showing clear financial issues.  
„Then tax the poor again!“  
„Sir, they have nothing left to give, they’re already dying by the hundreds of hunger.“  
It boiled Kotoris blood at how the King waved off what she said so easily.  
„Tax em. Kill a few and they’ll find money.“  
„With all due respect your majesty, have you thought about taxing the lords?“  
Kotori took out another parchment.  
„Simply a small amount per lord and you have the finances you need.“  
The King looked at her disgruntled yet curiously.  
„Sure they won’t like it, but they’ll understand I’m sure.“  
„Tha‘ settles it! Tax em. Let them fork over their money, take it all!“  
Kotori didn’t bother to inform him that such an extreme measure would not go over well. If he was gonna make it so easy for her, she’d take it.  
“Yes sir!”

—-

“Oh! She’s waking up!”  
Nico groaned as her eyes fluttered open slowly, her mind in a weird haze. The first thing she saw was a very worried looking Hanamaru. And behind her-oh thats right.  
She shot up, nearly slamming her forehead into her friends.  
“Woha calm down!”  
Hanamaru grasped Nicos shoulder reassuringly, giving her time to look around.  
They were in what seemed to be a basement and the same four other demons that she didn’t know, were facing her.  
With one difference.  
The red haired girl that had sent her unconscious was crouching in front of her, worried and caring look on her face.  
“I’m so sorry I had to do that to you. You caught us by surprise and we were tense and in a hurry-I promise I’m usually nice.”  
She sputtered in apology, just confusing Nico more.  
“Who-Who are you people? What were you doing at my place?”  
The five demons glanced at each other as Hanamaru nodded at them reassuringly.  
“I promise we can trust her.”  
The orange haired demon seemed to believe her as she stretched out her hand, Nico instinctively shaking it.  
“My names Chika! I’m an attack demon in the same infantry with you, as is Yoshiko.”  
Now that she said it, Nico did manage to recall that she had seen the two before.  
“And I’m Riko, chief general and this is Ruby, chief strategist.”  
“What in the world are such high ranking people doing in my house?”  
The raven haired girl looked at them aghast.  
“Okay so, don’t freak out please.”  
Hanamaru began, twiddling with her fingers nervously.  
“B-But they’re also leaders of the rebellion a-and I may have joined them.”  
“We need everyone we can get. Currently, we were just asking Hanamaru if she would be brave enough to pick up a conversation with an angel in order to contact their rebellion.”  
Riko explained with a troubled expression.  
“Our last two were found out and sent to earth to live as humans as punishment. The demon refused to kill the angel and vise versa.”  
Ruby looked down sadly at that.  
“I really miss my big sister. Kanan better be taking care of her.”  
Hanamaru pat her head reassuringly.  
“She won’t let anything happen to her zura.”  
Clearing her throat and bringing everyones attention back to her, Riko picked up the explanation.  
“Now, before we continue we have to know for sure though Maru vouches for you. Do you oppose the war?”  
Nico took a deep breath in, trying to calm herself down.  
“Oh yeah, see, I was actually looking for you guys. The rebellion I mean. Cuz like, I met these two super nice angels and-“  
She was broken off by a communion screech of different variations of:  
“You what?”

 

—-

 

Nozomi heaved the last of her four victims onto the ground, tying them up as well. She had managed to get a rapist, a murderer, an abuser and a general asshole who stole from the poorest.  
Two male, two female, just to see if the plant saw a difference in its actions towards the different sexes.  
Getting out the plant, she protruded a small pot and a water bag, filling the pot up with water and setting it onto a small fire she had started previously.  
Taking out multiple small bowls, she set one fibre of of a leaf into one, filling it with piping hot water.  
“Doubtful that this will be enough for anything but...well worth a shot.”  
Filling each bowl with a bit more, ending up with a full leaf in it, she let the “tees” stew as she washed her hands with some non-cooked water.  
A groaning from her captives brought her attention to her captives as she saw with glee that they all seemed to slowly be stirring awake.  
“Good morning everyone!”  
She chirped, standing in front of the four happily who slowly regained consciousness.  
“Now, since I don’t know everyones name, you’ll be one.”  
She pointed at the first she had kidnapped.  
“Mind everyone saying their number?”  
Silence.  
“Hello, One? Can you say your name?”  
She waved her hand in front of the man, almost getting bit in return.  
“Fucking bitch! I’ll kill you when I get my hands on you!”  
He roared, struggling in his restraints.  
Nozomi shook her head.  
“You won’t every get your hands on me one..and so the others can see, let me just show what happens to the non compliant.”  
Nozomi grabbed his face and before he could react, slammed it into her knee. With a deafening and satisfying crack, fallowed by a pained wail and scared whimpering from the other three, his nose broke.  
“Now!”  
She clapped her hands together, staring at their terrified faces.  
“Please, your name?”  
“O-One..”  
The man muttered.  
“Two.”  
The next one fallowed with a shaky voice.  
“Three.”  
The first woman said a bit stronger.  
“Four.”  
The last was barely a whisper.  
Nozomi relished in the fear that they clearly possessed from her. Usually, as one of the lowest class, everyone looked down on her.  
But not now.  
“Perfect! Now, you’re probably wondering why I brought you here. See, I have a few tests to run on you...oh don’t look so scared! It’s just Jimson Weed, nothing to worry about!”  
She grinned happily at the mortified faces of her captives.  
“You can’t do that!”  
Number two burst out frantically.  
“I can’t? Last I saw, you shouldn’t be able to rape. Yet you did.”  
She knelt down onto his level, sending a punch to his groin, causing him to fall to the floor in pain.  
“Now, any more objections? Maybe from you?”  
She focused her attention on a timid looking woman who shrunk away at her glare.  
“You, who hit and kicked your staff to bloody pulps when they didn’t obey you?”  
Nozomi pulled her sleeve down, revealing a small scar.  
“Bet you don’t even remember me working for you when I was 13 and you hit me with a shard of a fallen plate.”  
The woman kept her mouth shut, though Nozomi was sure she was only holding insults back in order to avoid punishment.  
“Or you? Do you want to complain, you, someone who went around robbing beggars for the pure fun of it, even though your family is rich? How many people do you think you killed?”  
She shook her head, looking down at them in pure contempt.  
“I can and I will do this to you. Call it gods punishment if you want to. Pray, see if it helps.”  
She shot another glare in number threes direction.  
“Though I remember when a maid did that, you broke all ten of her fingers.”  
She knelt down, grasping one of the woman’s feeble hands in hers.  
“Misbehave one bit and I’ll do the same to you.”  
Getting up, Nozomi picked up the small dosage teas.  
Setting down the small bowls, she held up the first to the frailest woman, the one she despised the most as she had a personal vengeance against her.  
“Now, the point is technically to paralyze you, but it may kill you. Though, see if I give a shit.”  
She held up the bowl to the woman’s lips, which refused to open.  
“Ts Ts, what did I say about misbehaving?”  
Nozomi shook her head, setting the drink down and clasping the woman’s hands apart, gripping onto one finger, before snapping it backwards violently, relishing the scream of pain and taking advantage of the woman’s open mouth, gripping onto her haw and dumping the probably still too hot tea down her throat.  
“See? Wasn’t so hard.”  
She laughed as a thought struck her.  
“You’re highly religious right three? It must be killing you to not be able to clasp your hands anymore for prayer...though I guess it’s fitting, after all, Jimson weed is known under another name as well.”  
Nozomi smiled happily as realization struck the devout christian.  
“You’ve just eaten devils snare. God must hate you for letting the devil into you.”  
The woman kept whimpering quietly, nursing her broken finger.  
As nothing happened after a few minutes, Nozomi took up another bowl with a much larger dosage.  
The likelihood of death was high, but hey, she did need to know the limit too.  
“Now, open wide, or should I break another finger?”  
Her voice had started to shake from excitement at seeing these vile people in pain.  
As the woman opened her mouth slowly, Nozomi proceeded to pour the liquid down her throat.  
“Now, this should have more effect.”  
She watched in glee as her captives body started convulsing almost instantly and her pained screams mixed with chocking as her body started giving away.  
“Oh dear, that was too much.”  
She giggled as the woman fell forward, her whole being shuddering.  
“You..!”  
She croaked out, her voice raspy.  
“You’re the devil!”  
She let out one more shuddering gasp before collapsing to the floor, dead.  
“The devil? No, I doubt it.”  
Nozomi laughed as she kicked the body aside.  
“At worst I’m a demon. But noted, pain and the drug doesn’t work too well. Seems like I should keep you guys in a bit better shape.”  
Nozomi looked at them sharply.  
“Though don’t think I won’t hesitate, you’re all replaceable.”  
She took up the next dosage, her attention focusing on number one.  
“Now, open up wide for me will you?”

—-

Nozomi sighed as she kicked the last corpse aside, into the shadow of the house as to not be as visible and covered them with a blanket.  
“Well, I have good information but certainly nothing accurate.”  
She groaned, picking up the bowls and placing them into her bag while extinguishing the fire.  
She yawned, only now noticing that it was almost daylight.  
She could really use some sleep, come to think of it.  
“Tired?”  
A sweet voice spoke up behind her, startling her to no ends.  
“M-Mari? What are you doing here?”  
Nozomi exclaimed in shock as she spun around to face the smirking blonde.  
“I’ve actually been here for a while. I really liked the show.”  
Nozomi was at loss for words, simply staring blankly at the lady.  
“See, I was eating at number fours mansion when you kidnapped her and I was just so curious!”  
Mari started grinning from ear to ear.  
“I hated that privileged asshole! I absolutely loved how you decided to drown her in the tea when she refused to drink!”  
“You-You what now?”  
Nozomi asked perplexed.  
“Or how you burned them, kicked them! So fun to watch.”  
A cruel smile had formed on the blondes face, not fitting her image at all.  
“Nozomi darling, I heard you don’t have the results you wanted. Would you mind doing this all in front of me? I’ll supply you with anything you need and nobody hears screams in my castles dungeon.”  
Nozomi nodded slowly, the realization of what this meant slowly sinking in.  
“Wonderful! I’ll get you a bed ready, and all the medical equipment you need. Just don’t do it while I’m not around!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit is starting to happen, though it all seems to be running so smoothly doesn’t it? Maybe a bit too smoothly.  
> We’ll see how many of them survive this
> 
>  
> 
> Also have y’all watched Gaysmr crack by themusketqueers on youtube? Its so dumb, I love it


	7. Experimenting

Kotori settled herself in her bed back at home, looking around and finding the herbs missing, along with Nozomi.   
It seemed she was truly testing them out for her.   
What a sweetheart.   
She honestly didn’t know what she would do without her sometimes.   
Wether it was doing laundry or murdering a ton of people for science, she could totally count on her.   
A small laugh escaped her lips.   
“There’s no going back now, not when she’s started the experiments.”  
Kotori swung herself up, cringing as some of her bones cracked.   
They did that sometimes and she had yet to figure out why.   
Was she breaking?   
Growing new bones?  
Who even knows, the possibilities are endless.   
Walking over to their food cabinet she was happy to find some remnants of a stew that they had made a bit ago.   
Setting up a fire and heating up her food.   
She was weirdly giddy about all of this, even though she would die in maybe a week or two.   
There’s no way she would be able to escape after killing the king, but that was fine.   
She’d get to see Umi and Honoka and Alisa and Yukiho again and be with them together forever.   
The thought of her dead friends caused her eyes to glaze over with tears so she quickly diverted her attention to another topic.   
How would she act around the King?  
She wanted him to be terrified when he died.   
Should she act cool, collected and evil?  
Should she act psychotic?   
Maybe all happy and innocent?   
No, not a singular one sounded right.   
Although come to think of it, a mix could be incredibly terrifying if you just got paralyzed.   
Oh she couldn’t wait for it!

—-

“This is so much better than I expected.”  
Dia exclaimed in amazement as she moved around in her new armor that covered her chest, back and shoulders.   
“I don’t half ass stuff. You know that.”  
“And yet I’m surprised every time.”  
A large crack of lighting flitted through the night sky.   
“They’re at it again.”  
Dia sighed as she sat down and looked up.   
“So much useless dumb killing. If we had only not been caught..!”  
Kanan groaned in frustration.  
“They’re still working on it, they’ll fix it. Meanwhile, we can do out best on earth to stop the replacements.”  
Dia tried to cheer her friend up.   
“The King certainly, but the other we haven’t found yet. He’s probably a terrible person.”  
The archer contemplated before shrugging off her concerns.   
“Let’s focus on the King for now. Anything else to raid? My new swords wants to see some action.”  
“Funny you should ask.”  
Dia protruded a map from her bag.   
“Two shipments. Midnight and dawn. We can get em both.”  
Kanan unsheathed her sword, letting the moonlight reflect off of it, sending beams of light in all direction.   
For only a fraction of a second, Dia caught sight of a halo on Kanans head, before it disappeared again as quickly as it had come.   
“Let’s kill some knight.”

 

—-

Nozomi stepped into the cool cellar, taking in what lay before her.   
A large desk, many, many types of weapons and a ton of shackles.   
“You’re really serious about this.”  
She commented as Mari strolled in behind her.   
“I lack fun around here.”  
“Excuse you, you seem to have plenty of fun in bed with me.”  
Nozomi looked at her in a shocked expression.   
“It seems you’re just entertaining in more than one way then.”  
Mari held up a pile of wanted posters.   
“Now, I’m having these people rounded up as we speak. They’re all murderers and rapists so kill them however you like. And also..”  
The blonde rummaged in her robes before pulling out a bag.  
“Here’s a ton of Jimson Weed. Nobody can hear the screams from down here so you can study your heart out.”  
Nozomi looked at her suspiciously.   
“You really seem to enjoy the suffering of others.”  
“Only from people who deserve that. And it’s a tad ironic coming from you, is it not?”  
“Wow, I’m feeling attacked now.”  
Nozomi laughed, inspecting the shackles.   
“Nice and sturdy. I really can’t wait to get to work.”  
“The first should arrive in the morning. In the meantime, how about you entertain me some more?”  
Mari sent a wink in her friends direction, before motioning to fallow her as she walked up the stairs. 

 

—-

 

The door pounded as Nozomi slowly woke up, shaking Mari awake.   
“Pretty sure that’s for you.”  
The blonde Lady muttered something that Nozomi couldn’t decipher, but she assumed it was curse words.   
Mari trudged towards the door, ripping it open with a harsh but sleepy.   
“What.”  
“The first prisoner awaits Lady Mari!”  
A guard saluted before heading back, leaving Mari much happier than before.   
“Wonderful! Nozomi get dressed, you have work to do!”  
Nozomi yawned before getting up, grabbing a piece of bread from Maris bedside table and eating it while slowly getting dressed, her mind only fully awakening as she splashed water onto her face.   
“I love the robe.”  
Mari commented and Nozomi scoffed.   
“It’s not very nice but I don’t want to ruin anything I actually would use.”  
She pulled up the sleeves while walking down the stairs, constantly being pulled in a certain direction by Mari who knew the place a whole of a lot better.   
Finally entering the dungeon, Nozomi saw their captive in the far corner of the room, his hands chained to the wall, long knotted hair falling over his face, only barely obscuring his gag.   
His body seemed mutilated in places, he had four finger missing on one hand and long gashes adorned his skin.   
“This is Maximilian, he is charged with multiple accounts of murder and before had been rotting in my prison for the last seven years.”  
Mari sat herself on an elegant armchair, watching contently as Nozomi walked over to the man and wrenched him up, unceremoniously slamming him onto the table in the middle of the room and fastened his wrists and ankles to it.   
Reaching to his mouth, Nozomi pulled out the gag, throwing it to the floor.   
“Who are you-why am I here?”  
Maximilian stuttered in confusion and fear.   
“My name is Nozomi, though that won’t tell you much I suppose. You’re here for an experiment.”  
She took out the plant as his face became white as a sheet.   
“Please no-I don’t want to die!”  
“Neither did any of your victims.”  
Nozomi countered, starting to heat up some water while looking at the different knives and saws that Mari had laid out.   
“Oh, you’re really hoping this gets bloody aren’t you?”  
She grinned over at her friend who shrugged with a smile.   
“Everyone has a darker side don’t they? As a child I’d often torture prisoners for information.”  
Nozomi looked at her curiously as she let the dosage simmer that she wanted to try.   
“Your parents let you?”  
“Oh they died before I was even two. So nobody was there to stop me. It was pretty fun actually.”  
She sighed wistfully, giving Nozomi an idea.   
“You know, he probably won’t willingly open his mouth, mind helping me?”  
She took the small kettle off the fire, gesturing to the table full of tools.   
“No! Please no, I’ll drink it! Don’t let her near me!”  
The captive screamed suddenly as Mari got up.   
“Mari, have you already done stuff to him?”  
The blonde shrugged and laughed.   
“I don’t like it when someone goes around and murders people who love the same gender.”  
Her tone had become sharp as she picked up a clamp and a hammer.   
“Please no! She’s the devil!”  
The man kept screaming, wrenching on his restraints.   
“Funny, the woman I killed said the same.”  
Nozomi commented as she stepped back, giving Mari a full range of action.   
“Okay Max, this is gonna hurt like hell. Please scream like you did seven years ago okay?”  
Maris smile twisted gruesomely as she used her hammer, wedging it in between his clenched teeth, resulting in a sick crack as multiple teeth splintered and broke free, sending out a gush of blood.   
“I’ve always wanted to do that!”  
Mari laughed as she started using the clamp to pull out each tooth separately, only laughing as his screams became garbled with blood and his flailing got worse, the restraints digging and cutting into his skin, letting blood slowly drip down to the floor.   
Meanwhile, Nozomi simply watched in awe as Mari put in two metal rods, preventing Max from closing his mouth.   
All in all, he now looked very terrifying.   
“All set for the tea.”  
Mari grinned proudly.   
“Perfect, you really do some good work. Can’t believe that’s been hiding behind your bubbly exterior this whole time.”  
Nozomi gripped the kettle, slowly tipping the still pretty hot tea into his mouth, forcing him to swallow or drown in it.   
Once it was empty and his whole face wet and partially scalded, she put the pot down.   
“Now, it works pretty quickly. Though I’m not sure how to prove that he’s paralyzed...dead is obvious but paralysis...shoulda thought of this earlier.”  
Mari waltzed over to the tool table, picking up a knife.   
“Actually, I know how.”  
She swung the knife into the captives thigh, but got no response.   
“Yeah he’s paralyzed alright.”  
Nozomi smiled widely and clapped her hands together.   
“Perfect!”  
She scrambled to find her notes in her robe and wrote down the dosage.   
“For tomorrow, can you get me someone with the Kings stature? I need the dosage for a fatter man too.”  
She cleaned off her robe, placing everything as it was and opened the door.   
“I know just the person. You’ll have him this evening.”  
Mari put out all the candles, then swung the metal door closed with a large clang, obscuring their crime in the darkness of the dungeons. 

 

—-

“Your majesty! We have a small issue!”  
Kotori burst into the Kings quarters, who was currently eating lunch.   
“The Lords really didn’t like the taxes.”  
The King waved her concerns to the side.   
“Bah, let them, what do I care.”  
Kotori looked at him in genuine bewilderment.   
How was he so dumb?  
“Sir, the food your eating is all from the land the lords control. With the raids and the Lords unhappiness...well we could be facing a food shortage, much like the city has been under for the last month.”  
The King threw some bread out of the window at that.   
“There, they can eat that.”  
He laughed cruelly.   
“We have food storages in the castle, I aint gotta worry bout nothin.”  
Kotori sighed, exiting at that.   
She had just realized, there was one more thing to plunder. 

—-

Kanan carefully took a note from the messenger bird, breaking the seal and unfolding it.   
„Well whatya know, Maris spy in the castle said we should raid the food storages of the castle.“  
Dia looked up from her meal aghast.   
„No way can we do that.“  
„Not alone, but I’ve been thinking, we should get in touch with the north. I’ve heard they’ve killed many lords and are now very strong.“  
Dia looked unconvinced by the plan.   
„Or, we could summon some friends?“  
„We don’t exactly have many here.“  
Kanan countered while downing her ale.   
„Not here, our special friends.“  
Dia winked, hoping Kanan understood what she meant.   
„Oh..Ooooh! That’s brilliant! All we need is a witch to help!“  
„Who is coincidentally in the north. Come on, no time to waste! Let’s make this Kings life a living hell.“

—-

„Hmmm..“  
Nozomi mustered the burly shackled, gagged and blindfolded man in front of her before nodding in approval.   
„Yes, he should do nicely.“  
She waved the guards off, who saluted before closing and locking the metal door behind them.   
Undoing the knots of the gag and blindfold, she was a bit overwhelmed by the shrill scream of terror that the man emitted, the moment his eyes fell onto Maximilian’s dead body, bloody and mangled just like they had left him.   
Slapping the man harshly as her ears really had had enough of the commotion, she brought his attention back to her.   
“Shut up will you? This isn’t the first dead body you’ve ever seen.”  
He shook his head quietly as he spotted the knife she held clutched in her hand.   
“It’s the eighth isn’t it? The first you didn’t kill.”  
She laughed, trailing the knife gently over his cheek, causing a squeak of terror.   
“What do you want from me?”  
He asked in a shaky, high voice which was already annoying Nozomi.   
“I need you for an experiment. You should feel honored, you’re helping to kill the king!”  
She grinned with glee as she hurried over to the boiling pot, dropping the same amount of leaves in as she had with Maximilian.   
“Now, you should probably comply or you’ll end up like him.”  
She started undoing the dead mans restraints, which proved to be a tad hard as everything was slippery in his blood.   
Finally getting him free, she unceremoniously dumped the body off the table before grabbing the chained man and dragging him onto it, wishing she had a few more muscles.   
He put up no fight either, even aiding in the process, assuming that death by poison would be better than death by torture.   
Turning over to the kettle, she poured the right amount of the deadly tea into a cup, but in her haste, knocked a stem of the Weed into it.   
“Ah shit.”  
She muttered, scrambling for a spoon to take it out, taking a full minute until it was finally removed.   
“I hope that didn’t mess it up..”  
She muttered, walking over to her captive, tea in hand.   
“Please open your mouth, will you?”  
She smiled sickeningly sweet as the burly man hesitantly did so, where she promptly emptied the boiling tea into his mouth, forcing him to swallow.   
“Okay, so this should take effect soon..and hopefully not kill you.”  
She waited for well over fifteen minutes before anything happened.   
That’s what she thought at least until:  
“He’s flushed red as a tomato..”  
She muttered, noticing his eyes.  
“And his pupils have become huge..why is he reacting so differently?”  
Not that it mattered, but Nozomi was exceptionally curious.   
“Can you move anything?”  
The man groaned, his lips quivering slightly.   
“Move your lips if you can understand me.”  
Another twitch of the lips.   
“Perfect! How bout this, can you feel it?”  
She pressed down onto his arm, receiving another twitch.   
Evidently, he seemed to hope that by complying his life would be spared, or, at the very least, he wouldn’t suffer as brutal a fate as his predecessor.   
In which he was more or less right.   
Nozomi wouldn’t let a mass murderer loose, heavens no.   
But she’d give him a more merciful death.   
“Thanks for the info. As a reward, no torture.”  
It seemed, he seemed happy, or at least accepting with that fate as he had been sentenced to an execution in two days anyway, a factoid Mari informed her of.  
Taking a knife, Nozomi stabbed down hard into his chest, relishing the crack of a rib and the thud of the knife hitting flesh.   
The mans eyes went dead, but something was off.   
His breathing continued, until he was spouting blood, chocking on it.   
“What?”  
Nozomi exclaimed confused and excited as the blood stopped, the man having finally died.   
“Mari? Why does that happen?”  
“Beats me. Take him apart, find out.”  
Nozomi practically lit up at that, eagerly grabbing a pair of scissors and ripping off the mans shirt, slicing him open, causing a lot of blood to gush out.   
“Oh dear.”  
She muttered, grabbing onto the sides and pulling the skin off slowly, cringing at the ripping sound.   
But it was worth it as she glimpsed for the first time what was inside a human.   
And she was in awe.   
“So that’s what ribs look like..”  
She muttered, prodding it softly.   
Checking the previous stab wound, she found it in what seemed to be a sack of sorts.   
“What’s that?”  
She turned to Mari who at this point had joined her.   
“The lungs I think.”  
“What do they do?”  
Mari shrugged, picking up a knife as well and slicing the lung upwards until the throat.   
“Look at that! It goes to a pipe to the nose. Wait, that means it’s direct breathing!”  
Nozomi wondered as she marveled at her discovery.   
“Which means if blood comes in you choke.”  
Mari nodded, grabbing something and pulling it out.   
“And this is the heart..”  
“Oh it looks super cool.”  
“I know right?”  
She set it aside, picking up multiple utensils.   
“Hey Nozomi, would you mind writing down everything? This is a wonderful opportunity.”  
Nozomi grabbed some paper and a quill, immediately scribbling away.   
She couldn’t believe her luck. 

—-

A sharp knocking at the door alerted Hanayo of the newcomer moments before they snuck in and slammed the door behind them.   
“Hanayo?”  
A familiar voice called out and on further inspection, meaning her walking into the entry hall, it turned out to be Nico.   
“What the hell-What are you doing here?”  
She hissed, ushering her friend into the living room.   
“How did you sneak in?”  
“There’s already a rebellion here. I just had to prove I was with them.”  
Nico explained, taking out a parchment of confirmation.   
“Listen, the two former correspondents for the two sides were banished and I’ve been chosen to take the demons place as I know you and Rin. Any chance you two can get in touch with the rebellion here and act as spies as well?”  
Hanayo looked at Nico aghast.   
This day had started out so normal, so absolutely normal!  
How had it turned upside-down so quickly for fucks sake?   
She had a demon in her house-again.   
Asking her to become the most wanted person of all of heaven.   
“Yes.”  
Without hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can y’all believe this all was supposed to be in the prologue? My initial main story is placed in 2019!


	8. Demon summoning

Eli threw herself onto the bed, wiping some blood from her face.   
„Are you an idiot? You almost got yourself caught!“  
Maki slammed the door behind them, getting to work on healing Elis broken nose.   
„It seemed like a good idea at the time..“  
She mumbled through her swollen lips.   
„Trying to storm the armory!“  
Maki looked at her incredulously.   
„You’re lucky I got there in time.“  
„To be fair-„  
The blonde winced as her nose cracked once before healing in place.   
She had yet to get used to Makis healing magic.   
„We have swords now. Seven of them.“  
The witch sighed, using a cream to heal up Elis lips.   
„Ten. The three guards had one each. But still..“  
Maki sighed as she rolled her eyes.   
„An idiotic idea.“  
„Hey, we can now arm the best fighters. We can raid more, we can fight! Swords are power!“  
Maki was about to reply with what undoubtedly would have been a sharp remark as there was a knock on the door.   
„Who the hell?“  
Maki wondered as she cautiously opened it, keeping a small dagger at the ready.   
Swinging it open fully it revealed two hooded figures, who seemed to be heavily armed if the bulk under the hoods was any indication.   
„Uh, yes? Who the fuck are you?“  
„Oh shit the hoods!“  
One of them exclaimed as if only now noticing that they had been looking very menacing.   
They threw off the cloaks, revealing two young women, one with dark navy blue hair the other with plain brown.   
Had it not been for the light, the blue haired woman with a bow could have easily been Umi.   
Eli had to fight a lump in her throat at the thought of her dead friend.   
The pain never seemed to really go away.   
„I’m Kanan. And this is Dia. We uh, we heard that a witch lived here?“  
Dia inquired cautiously, and Maki seemed a bit taken aback.   
„Who is they?“  
„You know, rumors in pubs. That’s why the burnings have been happening after all. Witches.“  
The two let themselves in, much to Makis annoyance, and closed the door behind them.   
„So what if a witch did live here?“  
The redhead asked challengingly.   
„We would need some help for uh...“  
Kanan looked around for a bit, seemingly unwilling to spout the point of their visit.   
„Yes?“  
Eli inquired, garnering their attention.   
„The one handed beggar! Told you Dia. Fucking told you.“  
Kanan grinned as she shook Elis hand.   
„Big fan of your revolts. Totally awesome destabilization of the north.“  
Eli blinked in confusion.   
„Thanks?“  
This woman was nothing like Umi after all.   
„So what do you want to summon?“  
Maki pressed impatiently.   
„A demon.“  
It took a moment for that to sink in.   
„Are you serious?“  
Maki deadpanned.   
„A demon is incredibly dangerous!“  
Dia shook her head and sighed.   
„Can you do it or not?“  
„Of course, but I can’t guarantee your life!“  
Maki started bustling around, picking up various objects.   
„Let us worry about that.“  
Kanan tried to calm the witch down.   
„Why do you even need a demon? A spirit is much simpler.“  
„We need something that we can only get from that specific demon.“  
Kanan responded, marveling at the amount of guts that fit in a jar.   
„And what is that?“  
The blue haired woman shook her head.   
„Can’t tell you.“  
„Then how can I trust you?“  
At that, Dia started rummaging in her pockets, pulling out a letter with the broken seal of the OHara family.   
„We’re on a mission. Lady Ohara has given us the job of looting the Kings food storage. However, we can’t do it without help. And we can’t trust humans.“  
Eli looked at her curiously.   
„Who gave Lady Ohara the information that she should do that?”  
“An informant inside the castle. She sent Maris assistant the info, who gave it to her.”  
“Who is the assistant? Does she have purple hair?”  
Kanan seemed surprised, but nodded.   
That was all the information that Eli needed.   
“We can trust them Maki.”  
“Excuse me?”  
The redhead looked confused and annoyed.   
“I know the assistant. And the informant. If they’re working on her orders, we can trust them.”  
Dia sent a grateful smile in her direction.   
“Fine.”  
Maki relented.   
“I’ll summon your stupid demon. Meet me tomorrow at midnight in the forest, where the abandoned hut is. Bring a parchment with the demons name on it. And a drawing or statue of them.”  
“Thank you!”  
Kanan ran forward and embraced the redhead in a tight hug, who herself grumbled a tight “you’re welcome”.   
“You won’t regret helping us!”

 

—-

Nozomi took another hungry bite of cake, grinning from ear to ear.   
She didn’t get this in the city, that was for sure.   
“Is the new subject here yet?”  
She asked curiously.   
Mari set down her brush, just finishing her hairstyle.   
“Not that I know. But what do you even need one for? You have the dosage.”  
“True, but I want to take another human apart. It’s interesting.”  
Mari shrugged, putting on her shoes, completing an elegant but simple look.   
Today she had opted for only a dress and underdress.   
“That’s true. But get your information to your friend in the castle quick. We want to make a move soon.”  
Nozomi nodded, picking up all her parchment, rolling it up and sticking it into her robe.   
“I’ll go myself, can’t trust this to a bird.”  
“Better come back quick, I’ll get bored otherwise.”  
Mari laughed as the door knocked.   
“Oh! That could be it!”  
She sprung up and swung the door open.   
“You’re subject has arrived mam.”  
The knight that had delivered the news last time as well informed her, before bowing and leaving the two alone.   
“Perfect!”  
Nozomi clapped her hands, speed walking down the stairs, Mari close on her heels.   
“Do you know who we have today?”  
“Not a clue.”  
Mari panted, not used to physical excursion.   
The two arrived at the dungeon door, hearing muffled screaming from inside.   
“Oooh a lively one!”  
Nozomi noted, swinging the door open, revealing a terrified man in his twenties, a long scar running down his face.   
She was about to walk in as Mari pushed her to the side, running in and sending the man flying with a kick to the face.   
“Mari?”  
Nozomi asked confusedly as she saw the pure rage on Maris face.   
“You!”  
She snarled as she punches the man in the gut.   
“Sorry Nozomi, but this bastard is all mine!”  
She growled as she grabbed ahold of a knife.   
“This is Kanans revenge.”

 

—-

 

Hanayo paced in her room up and down, holding the message she had in her hands.  
She was supposed to find the angels rebellion and hand it to them, but how the hell do you do that?   
On top of that, she was also terrified about being a spy.   
She was a coward!   
Why was she doing this?  
Her thoughts kept racing in that direction before they hit an abrupt stop.   
No.   
She had to do this.   
If she didn’t, even more people will die.   
She had to get the message across. 

—-

Kanan pushed branches out of her way as the moonlight illuminated it.   
She could hear Dia behind her and as she looked back a small smile played on her lips.   
“Your horns are visible in the moonlight.”  
Dia looked at her in contempt.   
“You’re not the only one who isn’t human yknow.”  
“Technically we are now.”  
Kanan responded in a sadder note as they reached a clearing before a small abandoned hut.   
Maki and Eli it seemed, had not arrived yet.   
“Got the name and drawing?”  
Dia asked as Kanan rummaged in her bag before pulling the two parchments out, one with the name “Riko” scrawled in blood, the other with a crude drawing of the redheaded demon.   
“Perfect. How is my head?”  
“If you stay in the shade, fine.”  
Dia seemed a bit panicky about the horns as she jumped into the shade.   
“Sorry to be late.”  
Elis voice rang from across the clearing.   
“We had to organize a few things.”  
Maki commented as she took off a very large bag from her back and set it down onto the ground with a thud.  
“Now, no time to waste. Draw a pentagram into the dirt, make it deep.”  
Maki instructed, handing Kanan a stick who began to drag it through the ground.   
“Dia, build a small fire in the middle.”  
Maki took out a large jar of blood, placing it next to the large symbol on the ground. Dia swung up her hood and started on her task. Once a small fire was crackling in the middle, the witch protruded some oil as well, filling it into the surrounding circle.  
She then proceeded to dip the blood into the dug grooves, letting it flow into the entirety of the pentagram.   
“Now, light the outside ring.”  
She handed Eli a torch, who set the outside ablaze, causing them all to step away.   
“Here.”  
Maki pulled Kanan aside and handed her a note with weird writing on it that not even Kanan could decipher.   
“Whoever summons must lay this into the ring of fire. Once it is burned up, they step through and place the name and drawing into the middle fire. If it goes as planned, you’ll be able to make a contract.”  
Kanan nodded, side eyeing Dia who got up and took all three papers.   
“I’m doing it.”  
“Perfect. Everyone else stand away.”  
Maki instructed as she ushered Eli and Kanan into the hut before taking some last bits of blood and smearing symbols onto Dias face.   
“Before you place the last parchment, you must let your blood fall into the flame.”  
She handed her a small ornate dagger.  
“Understood?”  
Dia nodded, her eyes fixated on the flames.   
“Then let us begin.”

 

—-

Nozomi stood by in fear and confusion as the man screamed into his gag while the usually ever so composed Lady OHara stabbed him violently in the knee and twisted the knife, dragging it upwards through his flesh.   
“Mari?”  
She tried again, but the blonde was lost in her own world as she threw the man onto the table.   
Instead of fastening him to it as usual, she rammed a knife through each hand, pure hate emanating from each blow.   
Nozomi didn’t want to help the man.   
But she also didn’t like Mari in this state.   
“Mari!”  
She grabbed her friends shoulder, only narrowly avoiding a slice in her direction.   
“Stay out of this.”  
The Lady snarled, using the knife to impale the mans leg and fasten him to the table.   
Not exactly wanting to die, Nozomi didn’t try to intervene again.   
Much to her surprise, Mari undid the mans pants and took his penis out, looking at it with disgust.   
“Get ready to say goodbye to this. I’ve been wanting to do this for three years now.”  
The mans muffled screams seemed to only encourage her while Nozomi watched in curious horror as her friend proceeded to brutally cut off his dick, blood gushing out of it.   
Mari ripped out the gag, throwing it across the room.   
“What does it feel like? Being helpless? Getting hurt?!”  
She screamed, plunging the knife into the now screaming mans stomach.   
“Thought you’d get away with it, I told you I’d get you!”  
She raised the knife.  
“I!”  
Stab.   
“Fucking!”  
Stab.  
“Told you!”  
Stab.   
Right through the neck.   
His spine cracked sickeningly and as soon as Mari had derailed, he was dead.   
Heaving, Mari slowly pulled out the blood-drenched knifes and let them clatter to the floor before turning and running up the stairs a very confused Nozomi on her heels. 

 

—-

 

Standing in front of the fire, Dia let the first page fall in, waiting tensely for it to burn up. Once it had withered away, she tentatively stepped through the fire, noticing nothing but a small tingle.   
Taking out the parchment with Rikos name on it, she let it be devoured by the flames, which turned dark red.   
With shaking hands she unclasped the sheath of the knife, placing it against the back of her arm before slicing it open, eliciting a hiss of pain.   
Black blood dripped down and she dearly hoped nobody would see that from the others.   
Placing Rikos picture into the flames, they immediately reared up and she sent a panicked glance in Makis direction.   
“You’re doing great! Remember, don’t offend her!”  
The redhead reassured her and in a moments notice the fire exploded, sending a shock wave out in all directions, extinguishing the fire surrounding the pit and blowing off Dias cloak, much to her dismay.   
Makis face screwed up in confusion, surely unsure if what she was seeing was real.   
But her attention quickly shifted as a figure rose from the ashes.   
She was female, Maki noted.   
With long, red hair. Horns protruded from her head and her tail snacked itself around her body elegantly.   
Maki had to admit, this wasn’t what she had expected.   
“Who calls m-oh!”  
The mystical figure called out in surprise as her eyes fell on Dia.   
“Dia! I didn’t think I’d see you again! Ruby has been so worried!”  
The demon sprung out of the circle, embracing the brown haired girl tightly.   
“How have you been?”  
“I-I’ve been fine, staging a few revolutions with Kanan. The usual.”  
The demons amber eyes fell on the group of three as she bounded over to them, Kanan hugging her first.   
“I’m so glad you two are doing alright.”  
The demon-wait what was her name? Riko? smiled gently.   
That’s when Maki had enough.   
“Okay what the fuck is going on here?”  
She growled, looking at the demon and the two summoners.   
“Okay, so this may need some explaining.”  
“No shit.”  
Eli looked at them in equal confusion as the witch.   
“How do you two know a demon?”  
Dia sighed, stepping forward from the shadow of the hut, as an outline very similar to that of the demons appeared.   
“It’s a really long story. You sure you want to hear it?”  
The two humans nodded, growing more and more curious.   
“Well, to start out, I used to be a demon and Kanan used to be an angel.”

—-

Nozomi stopped dead as the bedroom door was slammed shut on her.   
With a click, she heard the lock slide into place.   
Wonderful.   
Knocking softly, she decided this wouldn’t be solved by her banging on the door.   
“Mari?”  
She called out, earning a grunt in return.   
“Are you okay?”  
Stupid question really, she obviously wasn’t.   
“I’m fine. Just riled up.”  
Well that was a lie.   
After a moment of silence Mari spoke up again.   
“I’m sorry I freaked out...I wouldn’t if I had known in advance.”  
“Who was that guy?”  
A small sniffle was to be heard behind the door and Nozomi sat down, leaning against it in order to talk through the keyhole.   
“He was a terrible person.”  
“Why did it involve Kanan?”  
Another sniffle and no answer.   
“Mari, let me in will you? We can talk about it, if it makes you feel better.”  
The Lady kept silent so Nozomi kept talking.   
“I know when you’re sad you want everyone to go away. But if you do that you end up even more miserable. Please, let me in.”  
After a few moments of silence, Mari spoke up again.   
“How would you know that?”  
“When I was a child, my friend got killed for witchcraft. She was much older and she took me in, taught me. But when I saw her burning, my world collapsed.”  
Nozomi felt a lump in her throat as she began talking.   
“She told me before she died that it was okay. That she would be reborn. The only reason I didn’t let myself starve was because I held on hope for that. It’s silly to look back on.”  
She laughed dryly.   
“I secluded myself from everyone. I didn’t wash myself, I barely ate. I stole. I killed those who burned her because I thought it would help.”  
She shook her head sadly.   
“It didn’t. I probably would have ended up giving up if it hadn’t been for Eli. She stumbled into my life and brought me out of the darkness.”  
At this point her cheeks were wet with tears and she heard herself hiccup a bit.   
“All it took was one person to care. And I know, you will have to open that door eventually, but you have to do it to let someone in. Not out of necessity.”  
After a few more silent moments, the lock clicked and the door swung open slowly, revealing a puffy eyed Mari, hands still stained red from her victims blood.   
Getting up, Nozomi embraced her tightly, feeling the blonde cry into her shoulder.   
She would ask what that had been all about.   
But not yet.   
Now, she first had to comfort her friend. 

—-

“What the fuck.”  
Maki and Eli looked at the three dumbfounded.   
“Look, I know it seems super impossible but, please suspend your disbelief.”  
Kanan tried to calm them down, to no avail.   
“You’re a demon.”  
Maki uttered.   
“And you’re an angel.”  
Eli added on top.   
“Yes, yes. We got banished for being spies and refusing to kill each other blablabla.”  
Dia groaned.   
“There’s rebellions in heaven and hell just like here on earth. We are at war. And we refused to fight.”  
Kanan tried to explain as best she could in as few words as possible.   
“So heaven and hell exist? Am I going to hell for loving a woman? Is that true? Can I buy innocence from the church?”  
Eli started rambling as she listed off everything she knew about her religion.   
“I’ll explain it all to you later but for now can we please focus on why I summoned Riko?”  
The red haired demon nodded in acknowledgment.   
“What do you need?”  
“My powers back.”  
Dia replied bluntly.   
“Or just a fraction. I know making deals makes demons stronger and my soul already belongs to you so-this should be win win right?”  
This was the first time Maki had seen a demon lose composure.   
“I..I have no idea.”  
She replied looking confused.   
“Technically yes but it’s forbidden to get them back but partially doesn’t count but-“  
Her tail whipped back and forth very much so mirroring her thoughts.   
That was until it stuck straight up, as if she had had an idea.   
“Fuck it. You wouldn’t ask if it weren’t important.”  
A smile played on her lips as she conjured up a contract and handed Dia a feather to sign.   
“Let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While my updates are less frequent than they used to be, one gotta admit I’ve finally nailed down a long consistent chapter and not stopping at like 600 words


	9. Fire and destruction

Dia gingerly held the paper and feather, eyes flitting through the contract.   
„Wow I am offended that you don’t trust me.“  
Riko scoffed, earning a bemused eye roll in return.   
“You always have these weird loopholes in your contracts. That’s how you got so powerful in the first place.”  
“Cross my heart, I put nothing in there.”  
Dia looked down the contract a bit before scoffing.   
“Excuse you? The person who signs this contract is bound to give the demon one massage a month?”  
The demon sent her a cheeky grin.   
“Take it or leave it.”  
She winked and Dia groaned, signing the contract, adding a few extra scribbles to the bottom of the page which Kanan couldn’t make out.   
“Perfect!”  
The parchment flew into Rikos hands as she rolled it up and stowed it away in a pocket.   
Holding out her hand, she placed it onto Dias forehead, her own creasing in concentration.   
“Get back.”  
Kanan briskly whispered as she ushered the onlookers farther into the hut.   
Just in time to, as not a second later a heat wave erupted from where Dia stood, burning the grass around her.   
As the three pocked their heads out of the house, all but Kanan who was obviously used to the sight, stood rooted to the spot in awe.   
Bright red horns sprouted from Dias head, a long slender tail wrapped itself around her body, only barely distracting from the black wings that unfurled from her back that seemed to be dripping with tar.   
Her hair became blood red along with her eyes, an effect that vanished almost instantly, only leaving a red hue in her moist slimy vision orbs. (Give me a better synonym for eyes, I dare you)   
“Holly shit..”  
Maki muttered as she approached the demon.   
“Pretty cool isn’t it?”  
Kanan grinned smugly.   
The other two nodded, still drawn in by the demons luster.   
“Yknow, I feel almost insulted that this wasn’t the reaction that I got.”  
Riko remarked sarcastically.   
“Maybe it’s the fact that they have before and after for Dia. Plus, you ain’t got wings.”  
The demon scoffed at that.   
“Because I don’t need any.”  
Kanan rolled her eyes, focusing her attention on Dia again.   
“Alright then, ready to storm a certain castle.”  
A small flame sprouted from Dias hand that slowly morphed into a blood drenched sword.   
“You fucking bet I am.”

 

—-

Hanayo rolled over on her bed, unsure of what she could do.   
Evidently, her insecurity was very much so showing as even Rin had picked up on it.   
“Is everything okay nya?”  
Hanayo sighed, sitting up.   
“Not really. Nico asked me to contact the angel rebellion but.. well I have no clue who is in charge.”  
She groaned.   
“How am I supposed to get in contact with them if I don’t know who I’m looking for? I can’t just ask people, I’ll get killed or banished. I can’t just scream it in the streets or same issue. My hands are tied!”  
She screamed in frustration, tears threatening to spill.   
She hated pressure.   
Rin settled herself next to her, embracing her tightly.   
“Relax Kayochin. You’ll do fine.”  
She smiled reassuringly, a small twinkle in her eyes.   
“I promise you, everything will be okay.”  
That’s when something hard hit Hanayo over the head, causing her to fall unconscious.   
—-

Nozomi looked up at the silent blonde, wishing the tense atmosphere would finally break.   
“So..”  
She started, garnering Maris attention.   
“What was that about?”  
The Lady sighed, shaking her head.   
“It’s-“  
“Not nothing.”  
Nozomi interjected, causing Maris last resolve to crumble.   
“You’re right...I’m sorry about all this it’s just-“  
She took a deep breath, fighting back tears again.   
“It goes back to when Kanan and I met. She’s the first friend I ever had.”  
Nozomi remained quiet, encouraging the Lady to continue.   
“I was out for a horse ride when I heard a scream. Obviously, I was curious and wanted to see if everything was alright.”  
She shook her head, taking another moment before continuing.   
“When I rounded the corner, that man..that vile piece of shit!”  
She spat out in disgust.   
“He was on top of Kanan. She was writhing beneath him, screaming and clawing at him...he never did get to fuck her.”  
Mari walked over to a small cabinet, pulling out a blood encrusted dagger.   
“I acted on instinct, just ran up to him and sliced the fucker across the face. He still had the scar. He ran for it after that. Kanan didn’t speak with me for a month after that incident, but I took her in anyway. I tried to bring the guy to justice but..”  
She sighed sadly.   
“His defense was that he found her naked in his field. So she must be sent by god for him. I was banned for two and a half years from entering the county he was from...that was three years ago. It seems some of my guards decided to finally go after him and bring him to me.”  
Her sad smile turned almost malicious at that.   
“I’m happy I could kill him.”  
Nozomi remained quiet for a little longer before speaking up.   
“Why was she naked in his field?”  
“I don’t know. She never did tell me either, only confirmed that he was telling the truth in that regard..she can be a bit mysterious sometimes.”  
Mari shrugged, obviously trying to push the conversation in a different direction.   
“If you want to meet her, she stops by once a month...though no wrong moves on your part are allowed.“  
The blonde winked at her, causing a small laugh on Nozomis side.   
“Can’t promise anything if she pays me.”  
“And here I thought I was special.”  
Mari uttered in mock shock before the two burst out in small giggles, which did seem a bit forced.   
Anything to forget the horrors of the world though. 

—-

Kotori heard a small peck on the window as she was washing the dishes.   
At first she chose to ignore it but as it got insistent, she finally opened the window, letting a small bird fly in.   
Great, she had stopped work for a fucking bird.   
She was about to continue her washing as the bird pecked her arm.   
„Ou! You stupid little-what is that?“  
Her anger turned into confusion as she unfastened a small paper attached to the birds leg and uncracked the OHara seal.   
Quickly reading through the note she started smiling happily, knowing an attack would be soon and it would be a blue haired woman armed with a bow. Easy to remember, if a bit sad due to the fact that the last blue haired archer that she had known had been killed.   
The second part did however confuse her.   
„Who the hell did Lady OHara kill?“

—-

Kanan grinned as she settled herself better on Dias back, watching the landscape melt away in a blur as her friend sped up.   
„This is so much better than walking!“  
She screamed into the night sky, hoping Dia could hear it.   
She got a garbled scream in return and assumed that the demon agreed.   
As Dia flapped her wings, small drips of tar flew around, smudging Kanans coat.   
It seemed as though that magic was not one the held well in the human world.   
Slowly descending, the archer notched an arrow, shooting it off into the direction of the castle wall, skewering it right through the lone guards neck.   
Using the rope she had attached to said arrow, Kanan pulled, using the guards lifeless body as a weight to be able to clamber up the wall.   
Landing just outside the gate, Kanan let herself off and Dia shot into the sky again.   
They thought it best not to have the villagers see a literal demon fly around the city.   
Gingerly climbing up the wall, Kanan swung herself over it, nearly landing on the knight.   
She knew she didn’t technically have time for this, but it was extremely tempting, so she took a good solid five minutes to strip the guard of his armor and weapons and threw them on a high arch over the barricade, counting on the dense underbrush to cushion it’s fall. She could almost see Dias annoyed eye roll.   
Ushering herself from shadow to shadow, Kanan jumped through an open window, granting her entrance to the castle.   
Where she promptly ran into a maid.   
The two crashed apart, the maid wielding no weapon while Kanan had taken out her dagger and bolted up the maid again, covering her mouth before she could give away her location.   
„I don’t want to kill you.“  
The archer hissed, gripping the ashen hair of the maid as to immobilize her as best she could in this situation.   
„But I will in a heartbeat if you give me away.“  
The maid scratches at Kanans arm, ripping up the skin in various areas.   
She had to relocate her hand with her arm in the maids mouth, who bit down hard.   
A hiss of pain escaped Kanans lips as she writhed a bit, her cloak coming lose in the scuffle, causing various items to fall to the ground.   
„Shit.“  
She muttered, picking them up as best she could, fumbling with Maris letter.   
As soon as the maids eyes landed on the parchment however, her resisting ceased completely, replaced by muffled talking.   
As kanan refused to take her arm away, she was suddenly shoved with a large amount of force, that she had certainly not been anticipating.   
Instead of hearing a high pitched scream or whatever that she had expected, the maid merely stretched out her hand to help Kanan up.   
„We’re on the same side idiot.“  
The maid whispered under her breath, motioning to the letter Kanan still grasped in her hand.   
„Oh you’re the-„  
„Yes. Be quiet and fallow me.“  
The maid started walking down the halls, winding around the corridors.   
A part of Kanans mind didn’t trust the girl, but on the other hand, she would have no way of navigating this place without help.   
Stopping at a large doorway, the maid stopped and turned to her.   
„Food storage is heavily guarded with the guards inside here. I can’t help you any further now. Good luck, I’m counting on you.“  
She turned to leave, before turning around quickly first.   
„Oh and so you know you can trust me.“  
She took out a parchment with the OHara seal on it and pressed it into Kanans hand.   
„Lady OHara wants me to tell you that she killed the bastard.“  
She turned to leave, hurrying along the corridor before she was swallowed by the darkness.   
Hearing a large swoosh of wings behind her, Kanan turned to her demon friend.   
„Ready to murder some guards?“  
Dia took out her sword, grinning maliciously as she slashed through the iron door, startling and killing a number of guards inside.   
In the short panic that fallowed, Dia swooped up and blew fire, burning the guards to a crisp before landing with a crunch on the commanders body.   
„Sometimes I forget how strong I was before.“  
She sighed wistfully as she kicked open the second solid iron door, finding no more guards. Evidently, 20 was the most they could spare.   
Turning on the spot, Dia launched herself into the air, blasting the roof of the large food storage open with a bang, before flicking her fingers, causing the food mass to float out and make its way towards the woods.   
Below, Kanan took out some dry wood and placed it in the middle, her friend setting it on fire.   
Using nearby torches, Kanan proceeded to burn the empty crates, causing an inferno to erupt around her.   
Under usual circumstances, she would be worried about the fact that she was standing in the middle of a room that was burning to ash.   
However, she didn’t even singe as she walked through the flames and exited, a playful smirk on her face as a figure loomed in the hallway, beard unshaven and nightwear hastily thrown on.   
„You look less regal like that your majesty.“  
She winked, knowing he would have no way of getting to her.   
She wished she could kill him now, but it had to be done later, when she killed her old boss.   
„What have you-Guards! Where are my guards?!“  
The King raged, flinging a plate at her which she deftly dodged.   
Reaching into the flames, Kanan pulled out a charred skull.   
„Right here.“  
She tossed him the head only for him to drop it in uncoordination.   
„What are you..?“  
He whispered aghast as she started walking back into the flames, more for dramatic effect than anything else.   
„Just a lowly rebel.“  
She scooped up a ball of fire, happy that Dia understood what she wanted and slowly walked towards the terrified coward of a king.   
„We’re coming for you sire. You’re a dead man.“  
She encircled him in a ring if flames and ran off, jumping out of the tallest window and landing on Dias back, who instantly ascended high, flying them far away from the successful mission.   
„He is so fucked.“  
Kanan laughed to herself as the castle disappeared from view. 

—-

Hanayos head pounded as she stirred awake. She could hear knocking on the door. At least she could feel it as the headache began thumping in that rhythm.   
Slowly opening her eyes, she then bolt upright, as she remembered how she had gotten into that situation.  
„Rin!“  
She jumped up, rubbing her head, her thoughts racing.   
Had Rin ratted her out?   
No, she would never.   
Had someone kidnapped Rin?  
That made no sense either.   
Pacing around, she stopped in her tracks as the door down the hall burst open and splinters of wood flew everywhere.   
Under normal circumstances, Hanayo would run.   
She would hide, she would never ever confront the issue at hand.   
But not when Rin could be in danger.   
„Who’s there?“  
She called out, letting a small dagger form in her hand.   
The figure merely walked inside, picking up the door as it became whole again and placing it back in its correct spot.   
Hanayo fumbled with the light switch, illuminating the hall.   
As the figure spun around, she was revealed to be female, with green glistening eyes and short brown hair.   
Not so intimidating anymore.   
„Relax Hanayo, I’m not here to hurt you.“  
She spoke up, slowly walking closer.   
„What do you want?“  
Hanayo held the dagger in front of her.   
„It’s about Rin. She informed us you were to be the new spy.“  
Rin?  
But that made no sense!  
How did she even do that?  
Her questioning face seemed to convey all her inquiries.   
„Rin..she went into the market square and screamed that the rebellion has a new spy..she was taken into custody. I’m the interrogator and part of the rebellion so she told me that this was the only way to contact us.“  
Hanayo looked at the newcomer aghast.   
„Where’s Rin?“  
She asked slowly, dread boiling up inside her.   
„I..I managed to scratch the death sentence but...“  
The other angel shook her head sadly.   
„I’m sorry. She’s been banished for affiliating with the rebellion.“

 

—-

Mari woke up to the sound of someone getting out of bed next to her.   
„Nozomi?“  
She asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.   
„Just got word from Kotori. Food storage has been destroyed, she needs my data now.“  
Nozomi grinned wickedly as she held the papers in her hand.   
„The Kings life is coming to a close.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are so close to everything going to shit!


	10. We’re all gonna die aren’t we

Rin looked up, dazed.   
It was pitch black, she couldn’t see a moon or stars, things she should see is she was truly on earth right?   
Getting up, she realized that she was naked.   
As in, absolutely no clothing at all.   
Was that normal?   
She hoped it was.   
This had been a terrible idea.   
Wait no.   
This had been the only way to help Hanayo.   
„Kayochin is safer this way..“  
She muttered, feeling around in the dark, before her hands met a wooden table.  
Feeling farther, she felt a hand.   
A really cold one.   
That was slippery.   
Now, Rin wasn’t the brightest.   
But this?   
This she could interpret well.   
Scrambling away, she crashed into a steel door and began pounding on it, screaming on the top of her lungs.   
She knew, whoever was the cause for the persona death was up there.   
But she could face that.   
She just didn’t want to starve to death with a corpse. 

—-

Kotori closed the door to her house, a small smile spreading across her face.   
After last nights disaster, the King was out of it completely.   
He hadn’t asked her to test his food, he had forgotten clothing and even fumbled with his words.   
This was perfect.   
„Well you seem happy.“  
A familiar voice giggled.   
Kotoris eyes fell onto the now not so vacant bed.   
„Nozomi!“  
She grinned happily.   
„You made it! Do you have my data?“  
Nozomi fumbled in her pocket, handing the papers to her friend, along with a bag of the herb.   
„Took a bit but here ya go.“  
„Oh this is wonderful!“  
A look of pure glee overcame Kotori as she hugged her friend tightly.   
„We can officially start the rebellion now! Send a message to Eli!“  
Kotori scrambled up and grabbed some loose parchment, hastily writing a message onto it.   
„I’ll use a royal bird tomorrow. We’re almost through with this.“

—-

Dia glided to the ground, letting Kanan get off, who wobbled a bit as her legs had fallen asleep.   
Course, she didn’t know what that was.  
So it was just a 50/50 chance if she would ever walk again.   
As she steadied, thankful that her legs worked again, she strode forward and knocked on the witches door, who took a solid five minutes to open.   
„Come in.“  
She growled, ruffling through her untamed hair.   
„Shit did we wake you? I thought cuz it’s midday you’d be awake but..“  
Kanan asked as she walked inside, watching amusedly as Dia tried to fit her wings through the door.   
„Technically, I did. She didn’t hear the knock. And someone has enchanted the door so that only she can open it so I couldn’t do anything.“  
Eli gave the very tired witch an amused glare, receiving a garbled „shaddup“ in return.   
„We’re sorry to intrude.“  
Dia started polite as usual.  
„But-„  
„But we fucking did it bitches!“  
Kanan continued, much to Dias annoyance.   
„We know.“  
Eli laughed as she held up a small note.   
„Nozomi-my girlfriend told, told me. We can start a full blown attack!“  
The demon and angel stopped in their track.   
„Ah...small issue to that.“  
„What?“  
„See, we also gotta kill god and the devil sooo....more shit to do.“  
The two looked around uncomfortably.   
„And uh, there’s this other thing too..“  
Kanan looked at Maki.   
„We can’t kill our former bosses. I could technically kill god and Dia could kill the devil but...in their own realm they are to strong and we can’t get them here.“  
Maki sighed.   
„Why am I sensing a request coming?“  
Dia and Kanan exchanged glances before Dia continued.   
„So here’s the thing...we need you to kinda summon the devil himself.“

 

—-

 

Mari sighed wistfully as she walked through the empty halls.   
She missed having company and it had only been shy of a day that Nozomi had left her.   
Stopping to pet the castles resident cat, she contemplated going back to the dungeons, just to relive some memories.   
Besides, it needed cleaning up.   
„Fuck it, I’m doing that.“  
She kissed the cat on it’s forehead as a goodbye and booped its little nose before she was off on her own way.   
But something was..off.   
It should be getting quieter as she descended the stairs yet...she could hear faint thumping.   
Picking up her pace, the thumping got louder, the closer she got.   
Someone was inside the torture chamber!  
That should be impossible!  
She killed everyone in there.   
Arriving at the door, she could hear muffled screaming along with the smashing of the door.   
Okay.   
This was terrifying.   
Gripping the key, she slowly unlocked and swung the door open, stepping back as to avoid an attack.   
One which never came.   
She could see a faint outline in the dark however.   
A female one, which was odd as all hell.   
„Hello?“  
She asked tentatively.   
After a bit of shocked silence from both sides, the other girl stepped into the dim light.   
Looking her over, Mari found a multitude of interesting and confusing things on her new...guest?  
She had short ginger hair, something a woman wasn’t allowed to do. She was also naked.   
But the weirdest thing of all was her fists.   
Blood dripped down them-she must have punched herself silly on the wall.   
But it wasn’t red.   
It was glistening gold.   
„What..“  
Mari stepped back a bit.   
„What the hell are you?“  
She screamed as the person-no-the creature looked at her in confusion.   
“Eh?”  
She said, looking down at her hands.   
“Do humans not bleed?”  
“No that’s not-We do-why are you naked-what the hell are you doing in my dungeon-“  
Mari fumbled with her words in her confusion and fright.   
“I guess that’s just what happens. Nothing comes with you from the angels realm nya.”  
The ginger haired girl shrugged.   
“Angels...realm?”  
Mari asked suspiciously.   
“Yeah nya! If you do illegal stuff you get banished to the human world.”  
Okay.   
Okayokayokay.   
This was weird, but, Mari could totally deal with it.   
“So, you’re an angel?”  
The girl nodded.   
“My name is Rin. I probably shouldn’t be telling you all this but after that corpse I’m terrified of what you could do to me.”  
Mari paused for a moment.   
She hadn’t considered it before but-the girl seemed to be just as scared of her as she was of Rin!  
“Geez no-I wouldn’t-“  
Mari sighed.   
“I had my reasons, he tried to rape my friend after he found her naked in his fie-“  
A thought struck her suddenly.   
Under normal circumstances, she would never consider it.   
But with the gold blood, nakedness and getting into a locked torture chamber, the evidence of Rins angel hood grew.   
“Holly shit, Kanan’s an angel!”  
She screamed, causing Rin to flinch.   
“Kanan? Oh yeah, she was banished a while ago. I liked her, though I never knew she was a rebel.”  
“Rebel?”  
Mari looked at her guest quizzically.   
“Yeah. Heaven and hell are at war and like, we are rebelling and all. I sacrificed myself for it.”  
Okay that did it.   
Mari was done with this.   
She would get the full story out of this girl and then she would slap Kanan for never telling her. 

—-

Maki rubbed her temple in annoyance.   
“You want me to summon the most evil entity on earth.”  
“Technically ever actually.”  
Kanan corrected her very unhelpfully.   
“And why, pray tell, should I do that?”  
“We can kill him here. Well, Kanan can. As I am a demon, I can’t touch him and humans would die at contact.”  
Dia explained as she slowly morphed back into her human form.   
“Can you not do it?”  
She asked worriedly.   
“No no I can.”  
Maki got up as she picked up an old spell book and blew dust off the cover.   
“Problem is..well, “  
She inhaled deeply as her last words came laden with sadness.   
“You need one, preferably two human sacrifices.”  
A silence settled over them before Eli tersely spoke up.   
“If this war ends..millions of lives will be saved right?”  
She stood up, facing the mortified group.   
“I’ll do it. And I’m sure Nozomi will too.”  
She focused on Maki, expecting pushback.   
All she got was a sad expression.   
“Are you sure your girlfriend will do it?”  
Eli didn’t hesitate. She knew, that Nozomi would give her own life in an instant to save only one other, let alone three realms worth.   
“Yes.”  
“I’d stop you but..well we can’t force anyone. It has to be willing from the executed and forceful from the executioners.”  
“What? But how do we do that?”  
“Do the executioners have to know about the ritual?“  
Maki shook her head.   
„Do I have to die near you?“  
„No, only for me.“  
The blonde nodded, satisfied.   
“Then, I know just what we can do.”  
Eli slung her bag over her shoulder.  
„I’ll go back to the capital and talk it over with Nozomi. Dia can circle in the sky and know when we die and tell you. Then summon him.“  
Kanan looked at her worriedly.   
„You sure you can do this?“  
The beggar smiled sadly at her.   
„Make sure to rally everyone here to storm the castle.“  
She evaded, as she stepped out the front door and flung herself onto a stolen horse.   
„Will do.“  
Dia flew up to her level, placing her hand on her shoulder.   
„If it helps at all, I guarantee you there’s an afterlife.“  
„Then I’ll see you all there!“  
Eli turned around and started into a fast gallop, wiping stray tears from her eyes.   
She could do this.   
Nozomi could do this.   
They had to.   
As she rode off, Dia shook her head.   
„Yeah no that’s a pathetic speed.“  
She groaned as she took off after Eli. 

—-

Nico cleared the pensive as she walked back to where the other rebels were gathered.   
„They’re gonna summon him.“  
„Ooh, brave.“  
Chika whistled wide eyes.   
„I suggest we push him through at the first death. Help with his summoning.“  
Riko threw the idea into the group.   
„Wait for the precise moment and maybe a second life need not be taken.“  
„Makes sense..“  
Ruby smiled as she held the contract that Dia had signed.   
„Big sis said here that we should keep a watch through the pensive. She’s been planning this all along hasn’t she? Wanna bet she got herself banished on purpose?“  
Hanamaru shrugged.   
„Could be zura.“  
„I think you give her too much credit.“  
Riko grinned cheekily.   
„It’s settled then. Time to bring the tyrant down.“  
Nico smiled contently as the rest nodded.   
„Perfect.“

—-

A sharp knock rang through The small house, rousing Kotori and Nozomi.  
Looking outside and seeing pitch darkness, Kotori concluded it was about midnight.   
„Oh who the fuck..“  
She grumbled as she dug out her wood spike that she had buried in case of intruders.   
Grasping it, she gripped the door handle.   
Nozomi sat on her bed, tersely speaking up.   
„Who’s there?“  
„Eli.“  
Came a short response.   
It sounded like her voice and truly, who else would be brave enough to wake Kotori in the middle of the night.   
„What hand did you knock with?“  
„What-Which hand do you think? I only got one? Am I supposed to dig at my stump until there’s bone so I can knock?“  
Kotori sighed, swinging the door open to reveal a slightly annoyed Eli, who made her way inside and settled into her girlfriends arms.   
„Why are you waking us?“  
Kotori asked as she flung herself onto her own bed.   
„Pqreperations are almost complete. We strike soon.“  
„If that’s true, why do you look so glum?“  
Nozomi asked softly as she stroked Elis hair.   
„Well... there’s a bit more to it..like a lot-like you will not believe what I have been through.“  
Nozomi raised an eyebrow and gazed at her lover curiously.   
„How crazy can it be?“  
„Pretty crazy.“  
A new voice sounded from...nowhere?  
„Okay, so, nobody scream alright?“  
Eli tried to calm her panicked friends.   
„Dia‘s a friend.“  
Kotori squeaked and had to bite onto her hand and Eli could feel Nozomi grip her incredibly crushingly as the demon became visible.   
„What the fuck?“  
Nozomi muttered as her eyes fell onto the wings.   
The demon stretched out her arm.   
„Eli agreed to implant her memories into you. Do you agree to receive them?“  
Kotori and Nozomi looked at each other, then at Eli who nodded reassuringly.   
„I guess, yeah.“  
Kotori said shakily.   
„Perfect.“  
Dia smiled as two beams of red light hit the two in the head.   
A few seconds of processing followed as they seemed to struggle to grasp what was happening.   
„Holly shit..“  
Nozomi muttered.   
„This is..“  
„A lot.“  
Kotori finished her sentence.   
„Absolutely...but.“  
Nozomi gripped Elis hand tightly.   
„You’re reading of me is pretty accurate darling. I‘ll gladly die for this.“  
She smiled reassuringly, though Eli could see her eyes glaze over with tears.   
„We can do this.“  
She kissed Nozomi softly, trying her best to calm her down.   
„We can. We have to.“  
Kotori clenched her fist.   
„How do you die Eli?“  
„We get caught by the church kissing.“  
Kotori looked at the two aghast.   
„They’ll torture you first! You can’t do that!“  
„It’ll get the devils attention. We can bear it.“  
Nozomi smiled meekly.   
„Definitely.“  
Her voice was meek but determined.   
Eli nodded, gripping her girlfriends hand tightly.   
„We do it tonight, we’ll be burning by tomorrow. Can you set everything up until then?“  
Eli asked the other two, who nodded.   
„Good luck.“  
Dia said curtly as she faded into nothing, which was confusing.   
Kotori looked at them sadly before donning a sad smile.   
„I guess I’ll see you two in hell?“  
She laughed darkly, eliciting small smiles on her friends faces.   
„I’m not gonna survive tomorrow either. I can get in, but not out alive.“  
Kotori wiped away a few tears as she hugged the other two tightly.   
„Good luck to you two. I love you guys.“  
Elis smile dropped and became more sober, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.   
„We love you too Kotori. You can do this.“  
„Let’s go fuck up this country.“  
Nozomi got up but her walk was shaky.   
„Time to die.“

—-

„Where are we going?“  
Mari asked after an hours ride.   
„Not sure nya..but Kanan is definitely in this direction. I can smell her.“  
The blonde looked back at her new companion.   
„Smell?“  
„I was in the detection and fighting unit. Real good noses.“  
Rin shrugged as she gripped Mari tighter, absolutely not used to being on a horse.   
Like she had never even touched one before.   
„It’s getting stronger though. We should be there in the morning.“  
Mari groaned.   
This was gonna be a long ass ride. 

—-

Hanayo looked at the small paper that had appeared on her dresser overnight.   
„Get god to go to where the devil shall be slain..“  
She muttered, smiling to herself.   
This she could do.   
Time to talk to Tsubasa.   
Time to end this war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof two weeks. But hey, it’s up. And boi are lotsa people about to die guys


	11. End of the world

„Ready?“  
Nozomi asked in a shaky voice.   
„As ready as I’ll ever be.“  
Eli grit her teeth as she stared hatefully at the church building, knowing the vile priest that resided within was only too keen on killing anyone that got in his way.   
„Alright..“  
Nozomi gripped her lovers hand tightly.   
„For the rebellion.“  
She smiled a bit as their lips locked for only a moment, before a scandalized screech resounded behind them.   
Eli looked at the woman who was screaming-in fright.   
She seriously didn’t get people sometimes.   
Within seconds, guards stormed out of the palace, asking the frantic woman what was wrong, as she pointed at the two, who still had their fingers lockend in each others hands.   
Eli could feel her girlfriends grip tighten as the guards approached them, grabbing both of them and tearing them apart.   
Time to put up a fight.   
„Hey! What gives?“  
Eli struggled as best she could, kicking and clawing at the guards.   
„You know well what!“  
The guard spat, sending a kick into Nozomis gut, causing her to spit up blood.   
Eli knew that was bad, but by the look on Nozomis face, it was extremely dire.   
„Filthy devil worshiping sinners!”  
The two were thrown into the dirt as the priest emerged, long black robes trailing ominously behind him.   
Eli wondered how anyone looked at him an d thought: Yep, he’s definitely the good guy.   
“They were kissing! I saw them!”  
The woman ran up to the priest as he turned to her, stroking her shoulders with his spindle thin fingers.   
“Hush my child, the horror is over. You have done well to scream for help, there’s food waiting for you inside.”  
He sent her into the church, leaving Eli to spit onto the ground in disgust.   
“Food as a means of getting people to tell you things? How low can you sink?”  
His beetle like eyes focused on her and she could see pure hatred burning in them.   
“None of your concern vermin.”  
He motioned for the two to be picked up, kicking and screaming.   
“All you need to worry about, is if god will forgive you.”  
The priest cackled at the two, as he disappeared into the church while they were brought into the churches underground cellar.   
As much as it hurt to see Nozomi spew up blood, as much as her own bruises hurt, Eli had to admit.   
The plan was going perfectly. 

—-

 

Maki looked at the ground in front of her, nodding contently.   
„That’ll do Kanan.“  
The archer set down her axe, wiping sweat off her brow.   
In order to not be discovered, the two of them had ventured out far into the mountains before finding a suitable area to summon satan.   
After that, Kanan had gotten to work clearing trees and underbrush.   
Meanwhile, Dia had set a rebellion in motion and reported back every hour.   
Last she had checked in, the people had already secured multiple counties.   
Everything was going well.   
„Now, help me make the pentagram for the blood.“  
Maki set to work, boring into the ground with a stick.   
„You know I am curious.“  
Kanan grunted as she heaved multiple blood Barrels off of their horses back and set them on the ground.   
„Where the hell do you get so much blood from?“  
„People give it, or I kill. How else?“  
Kanan began drawing the shape inside the giant mud circle as she asked the next question pressing on her.   
„So the townsfolk all know you’re a witch and are cool with it?“  
„I heal them and make their crops grow, they protect me. Simple.“  
Maki shrugged as she untapped one of the containers and started pouring it into the pentagram slowly.   
„You know what I find so funny?“  
Maki laughed suddenly as a thought struck her.   
„The devil is like, super easy to summon. Same ritual as usual, just gotta know his face.“  
„In everyone else’s defense, you only know because Dia drew him for you.”  
“And in my defense, I’m one of the few idiots who would ever try this.”  
Maki countered.   
“But I do have a question.”  
“Shoot.”  
Kanan answered as she spread the blood in the soil.   
“How can you, as a human now, kill him?”  
“Funny story.”  
Kanan set down her stick in the ground as she took a breather.   
“In the human realm, both god and the devil have the same amount of power as humans. That’s why they need angels and demons. Outside of their own realm, they’re super vulnerable.”  
She unsheathed a small knife from her belt.   
“To be fair, they do still have impenetrable skin..so this won’t work. Mostly.”  
Maki looked at Kanan skeptically.   
“Mostly?”  
“The transcending from their realm to here takes power. In the first three seconds they are vulnerable. They do regenerate any wounds of course but, obviously they don’t do that if the wound is lethal.”  
Maki whistled lowly.   
“This is starting to seem harder and harder.”  
The archer nodded in agreement.   
“All I can do is hope to land a blow.”  
“A blow?”  
A small smile spread across Makis face as an idea struck her.   
“Have you ever thought of just blowing him up? Just fucking kaboom?”  
“I-No what the hell I haven’t. That would totally work!”  
Kanan took an arrow from her quiver, examining it.   
“If I can tie some gunpowder to it, one shot is all it takes! He’s already gonna be surrounded by fire! I won’t even have to aim!”  
Maki grinned as she dug around in her horses side satchel for a bit before throwing a small bag at Kanan.   
“Here, that’s all I got. Make it count.”

 

—-

 

Kotori hummed to herself as she prepared the Kings lunch, which was about half as much as it used to be.   
Setting it in front of him she was prepared for the usual assholiness but, to her surprise, he just muttered quietly to himself as he ate.   
It seemed the news of losing the north along with, what was for him malnourishment, was really taking a toll on him.   
Which of course, was absolutely perfect.   
“Sire? Are you alright?”  
She inquired, setting down his drink.   
“Why me?”  
He mauled as he drank the ale.   
“Why do bad things happen to me?”  
Kotori honestly couldn’t believe what she was hearing.   
“This shouldn’t happen to me! The peasants should starve! I was supposed to have a life of ease!”  
He suddenly roared, smashing the glass on the ground.   
“It was promised to me!”  
Kotori groaned inwardly as she cleaned up the glass, pulling away as she cut herself on it.   
“Shit” she muttered, sucking on her finger.   
“Oh get over it.”  
The King threw another glass at her, hitting her on her left shoulder and causing large gashes to appear.   
Kotori winced and bit her lip through the stinging pain, picking out the shards.   
This was fine, she didn’t need to patch up too much.   
She would be dead in a few hours.   
This was fine.   
“Sire-“  
She winced as she had to move her left arm to sweep the glass away with a broom.   
“I’m sure the good times will come back. The people will quiet down, just give them a bit of money.”  
The King scoffed at her.   
“Money? My hard earned money? Those greedy bastards will get none of it!”  
Kotori nodded as she cleared the table, nearly dropping the tray as the pain in her elbow annoyingly didn’t want to cease.   
“Well then sire, I hope you find a way out, or you’ll soon be dead.”  
She grinned to herself as the King flung a plate at her and missed.   
She knew he wouldn’t fire her for that.   
After all, she had been the only one to stay with him through all this and he needed her.   
She couldn’t wait to kill him. 

—-

 

Nozomi opened her eyes slowly, her pupils taking a while to adjust to the dim light of the dungeon.   
She had no idea how much time had passed.   
Only that her lung hurt like shit and that she no longer could feel her legs due to blood loss for her torture.   
She must have passed out at some point, last she remembered, she had had a knife through her knee.   
She briefly wondered if this was gods retaliation for her murders.   
Her throat was parched and when she tried to speak, only a rough croaking came out.   
From beside her she could hear Eli quietly whimpering, a sound that broke her heart.   
But she couldn’t do anything with her restraints shackling her to the wooden table that she had been placed on.   
Not that she would want to either.   
They had to do this.   
The door swung open and the priest strode in, Nozomi recoiling at the sight of him.   
“Rejoice sinners!”  
He proclaimed as he gripped a torch, swinging it close to Nozomis face as burning her cheek, a pain which she managed to suppress by biting her tongue bloody.   
“You will soon be cleansed.”  
He laughed almost gleefully.   
“You’re souls will be sent to hell for it but you will escape I am sure. God is merciful after all.”  
Eli growled lowly, the only sound she could currently muster.   
“I will give you an hour to repent! Your eternal soul is on the line. Don’t choose the wrong path.”  
The priest laughed again and exited, slamming the door behind him, leaving the two in complete darkness as he had stolen the torch.   
Fuck Nozomi hoped he died. 

 

—-

Mari dismounted her horse and tied it to a nearby branch.   
She made sure not to tie a knot that would keep the horse here forever, should anything happen to her.   
Not that it would.   
She had a good survivor instinct after all.   
“Into the forest?”  
Rin nodded, pointing into the rather ominous looking thicket.   
Mari groaned as she strapped one of Kanans daggers to her hip that she had left in her room.   
She was not eager to enter that, she hated forests.   
So dense and thick and cold with barely sunlight.   
No thanks.   
Yet here she fucking was.   
“Well, here goes, let’s get this over with.”

 

—-

“Hey Eli.”  
Nozomi spoke up after finally managing to do so.   
“Hm?”  
Eli croaked out, trying to clear her throat.   
“Maybe You was right yknow? Maybe there is a thing like rebirth.”  
“You..that’s the girl who took care of you before we met right?”  
Eli asked meekly.   
“Yeah, I wish you could have met her. She was a great mom.”  
Eli laughed raggedly.   
“She wasn’t that much older than you.”  
“What can I say?”  
Nozomi sighed happily as she started feeling her toe again.   
“When you’re a kid, it feels like a few years are a lot more than they really are.”  
The blonde leaned her head against the blood soaked table, no longer having the strength to look at her girlfriend.   
“Then we should be happy to have had 17..18? Years on earth.”  
“Elichi, you don’t know your age?”  
Eli shrugged.   
“Do you?”  
“No clue.”  
Nozomi giggled.   
A small silence set in between the two of them, in which Eli could hear some scuffling from Nozomi, before the ripping of rope.   
“Nozomi we can’t run!”  
Eli started before she felt Nozomis now ice cold hand intertwine in hers.   
“I know. But I wanted to do this one last time.”  
Eli could hear the pain in her voice and had she had any water left in her body to cry again, she certainly would have.   
Torture kinda got to her water reserves first though, which made the moment a tad less dramatic.   
“Hey Eli?”  
Nozomi spoke up again, gripping her hand tightly.   
“Will you marry me?”  
Eli was completely caught off guard by that she must admit.   
“I-How? The church wouldn’t-were about to die-“  
Nozomi laughed a bit before coughing violently.   
“Yes or no Elichi?”  
Eli turned her head slowly, meeting Nozomis gaze.   
“Of course Nozomi.”  
The two of them smiled happily and held onto each other for dear life.   
Neither cared if this was an official wedding.   
This would do for them.   
“Eli, I love you.”  
Nozomi whispered.   
“I love you too Nozomi.”  
The moment was broken by the door bursting open and two guards entering.   
“Time for your demise.”  
One of them sneered as he unfastened Elis restraints and she began to struggle weakly, seeing Nozomi do the same.   
In the doorway, the priest appeared, flaming torch in hand.   
“Have you repent?”  
He screamed as the two were carried out of the dungeon and into the harsh afternoon light.   
“Fuck you.”  
Nozomi spat at him, as she was thrown into the mud, Looking up to find a raging crowd, before she was yet again hoisted into the air and pulled towards a giant pile of wood.   
A public execution, the same way most of her loved ones had died.   
It did seem fitting.   
“Nozomi!”  
Eli screamed as her lover was dragged up the pile of wood, cursing and crying the entire way.   
Before Nozomi could respond, she was punched in the gut for her struggles, the pain only increasing after her wounds from countless hours of torture reopened.   
“Repent!”  
The priests vile voice raged over the crowd of angry villagers, almost being drowned out by their hateful screaming.   
“And your soul will be free and cleansed to go to heaven!”  
“Never!”  
Nozomi screamed, while being tied to the pole that would be her deathbed.   
“We committed no crime!”  
She spat at her captors, who payed her no heed and clambered down the wood, grasping Eli by her arms.   
“And you?”  
The priest swung his torch in the blondes direction, illuminating her fury filled face.   
“In your fucking dreams, murderer!”  
She growled, not even defending herself as she was bound to her own pile.   
“Then, your souls are cursed! Cursed to hell!”  
With horror, she watched as the priest lowered his burning torch onto Nozomis dry wood, which began to burn instantly.   
She knew this would happen.   
But seeing it?  
That was different.   
Nozomi smiled meekly as the flames licked at her feet already.   
“See you on the other side Elichi.”  
She managed to speak out before screaming as she began burning.   
Eli sent a last glare at the grinning priest before she too was dragged to a pile.   
She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of her begging for her life. 

 

—-

Dia landed next to Maki and Kanan, cheeks red from the flight.   
“Nozomi is burning, she will be dead soon. Start the ceremony!”  
Dia gazed at the sky, holding her flaming sword up high.   
She knew Ruby would see it.   
They would get him through the summoning as best they could.   
Looking over at Maki she could make out in between the high flames, how she was cutting her hand placing the papers into the fire.   
Any moment now he should appear.   
Kanan shifted in the trees, her arm stretched, the bow poised for a shot.   
An eerie silence settled over the clearing before the flames shot up and a towering figure began to arise from the middle of the circle, bloody and red with gleaming eyes and horns as thick as a small tree.   
Dia would have loved to say she wasn’t scared but that would be very wrong.   
She was fucking terrified and by the fact that Maki was gripping her blade so tightly that she cut her hand open again, so was she.   
“Human!”  
The being-no. The devil roared, before a loud explosion was to be heard as Kanan let go of the arrow, sending hot pieces of flesh flying everywhere.   
The devils fuming head flew in a high arch and landed at the edge of the clearing.   
Silence fallowed again, broken as the head then began to laugh, causing everyone to shrink back.   
“Foolish! As long as my head remains you can’t kill me!”  
The head started to regrow a neck and probably would have continued, if something, no-someone wouldn’t have stabbed right through his skull with a knife.   
Kanan looked at the newcomer who grinned triumphantly as the head dissolved beneath her.   
“Yes!”  
Kanan screamed as she swung herself off the tree.   
Slowly everyone else started to realize what had just happened.   
“Did we?”  
“Holly shit-“  
“Yes!”  
Kanan halted in her joy however as she was smacked across the face by-fuck.   
“Mari? What are you-How?”  
The blonde glared at her, fury giving away to relief.   
“Thank god you survived you stupid idiot of an angel!”  
The two embraced each other, though Kanan was even more confused.   
“How do you know-?”  
“Rin told me.”  
Mari pointed at the girl who had stabbed the devil, who grinned sheepishly.   
“I’d be mad at Rin for doing so but, considering the circumstances, this is perfect...but how did you kill him?”  
Rin picked up the dagger, which turned out to be one of Kanans old ones.   
“I licked it.”  
“Hah?”  
“Our spit is holly water. It could cleave through his skin.”  
Everyone started at the ginger haired girl in silence.   
“How the everlasting fuck do you know that?”  
Dia swore for what was probably like the fifth time in her life.   
“I didn’t. But, I guessed and it worked.”  
They would have probably talked a lot longer, but they were very rudely interrupted by a giant flash of lighting that illuminated the whole clearing and lasted for far longer than it should.   
“Shit..”  
Dia muttered as she raised her sword.   
“Time to kill god.”

 

—-

Kotori looked down from the balcony, observing the commotion in the square, swallowing down any tears that may threaten to spill.   
This was fine after all, this was what they had planned.   
“What’s going on down there?”  
The King interrupted her thoughts.   
“A burning. They probably found another witch.”  
“Good riddance.”  
The King laughed.   
The news of a burning seemed to have cheered him up.   
Kotori grimaced as she turned away, knowing that her time had come as she started preparing the Kings afternoon Tea, by Nozomis exact recipe.   
Letting it sit for a bit she disposed of the leaves and washed her hands, before setting the teacup onto a plate along with some small muffins.   
“Sire? How about enjoying the burning with some Tea and muffins?”  
She pulled up a chair, which he gladly sat in.   
“A marvelous idea! Nothing brightens up my spirit more than seeing those people die.”  
As expected, he no longer asked Kotori to test his food and bit into the muffins hungrily, finishing them off in record speed.   
He let the tea sit for a bit to let it cool off, a small time that did cause some nervousness on Kotoris part.   
Thankfully, he took a sip anyway before drinking more.   
“I don’t believe I’ve ever had this before.”  
The King noted as he set down the empty cup.   
Kotori groaned at how just blatantly dumb he was.   
“I made it myself Sire.”  
A small wicked grin crept up on her as she witnessed the King try and get up, but fail.   
“It’s devils snare.”  
A look of horror passed through the Kings face, a look Kotori cherished greatly.   
“What-why?”  
He garbled out.   
“Sire, you have had most of my loved ones killed. You make innocents go to war for you and you starve your people. You still don’t know why?”  
Kotori took out her knife, laughing as it gleamed in the light.   
“No worries, I have sent the maids and prince into the countryside for the week. I’m surprised you didn’t notice how empty the place was..then again, you are quite an idiot.”  
The King belched in indignation, but could otherwise not do much.   
“Don’t worry, I won’t kill you just yet. I still wanna report a last thing.”  
She sat on the balconies edge and pointed south.   
“The south is in the rebels hands too now. And so is the west. We formed an alliance with your enemies.”  
She hopped off lightly, standing now menacingly in front of the King, knife only an inch from his skin.   
“But now it’s time for you to pay!”  
She screeched as she plunged the knife down into his flesh, relishing the blood that splattered her face and how he convulsed in pain.   
“That’s for Umi!”  
She stabbed again.   
“For Honoka!”  
Again. And again. And again.   
“For everyone’s loved ones that you killed you bastard!”  
She kept stabbing, watching as the light slowly began to waver from his eyes.   
He looked more like a pin cushion now.   
Stepping back she turned his chair to face his room.   
“Now watch as all you loved, your castle, your power, burns away.”  
Kotori knocked over a nearby candle, setting fire to the bed, which quickly spread to engulf most of the room, spare the balcony, where she stood with the dying King.   
Backing up with her back to the fire, she couldn’t suppress the wicked smile anymore.   
She knew she would die, and she wanted to go out with a bang.   
“Long live the King.”  
She laughed maniacally.   
“Devil!”  
The King managed to spit out his last word, spewing blood all over the place.   
With one last heave, he sacked together, dead.   
Kotori smiled contently as she backed up into the flames, convulsing at the pain.   
But it only lasted seconds.   
In a moment of surprise, something hit her in the back, as she fell over, farther into the flames, her eyes slowly closing.   
In her hazy state she could see Honoka and Umi waving at her, beckoning for her to join them.   
Smiling through the pain she closed her eyes, still seeing her friends coming closer, just before her pulse stopped. 

 

—-  
(TW: Suicide) 

Dia couldn’t make out what he looked like, she couldn’t make out his shape at all.   
But she knew where he was, and that’s al she needed.   
In a split moment she flew into the blinding light where the lighting had hit and began swinging her sword in ragged motions, noticing it rip into flesh.   
Before she could celebrate that however she was thrown into a high arch where she could see the strewn pieces of gods flesh.   
But from above she could make out one more thing.   
A giant, pulsating light.   
A heart.   
That’s what she had to hit.   
A thought struck her just before she was about to dive down and spit onto her weapon, feeling very weird doing so, before plunging down, feeling tendrils and fibers rip between her blade.   
The moment it hit the ground, she knew it was over.   
She had done it.   
She had done it!  
That had been easier than expected, though of course God was not strong on earth or at his age.   
She would never be able to beat him head on.   
Cheers erupted from all around her.   
Kanan fell onto her in a hug, crying tears of happiness.   
Dia looked back at Mari who looked at her in both awe and definitely shock, due to the wings.   
And the sword.   
And the tail.   
And the horns.   
It just occurred to her that Mari hadn’t seen her before due to Dia being far off.   
Oops.   
“Dia!”  
She gasped.   
“You’re a demon? What the fucking-!”  
Mari sputtered a few more incoherent words, one of which was definitely “hot”.   
Mari ran down to her and embraced her tightly.   
“You did it Dia.”  
That was when it happened.   
Rin started screaming and pointing at the ground where it had opened, revealing a pit of fire and magma that began licking at the surface.   
Hands of rock and lava came up to the surface, grasping at the demon and the angels, even Maki, a motral witch was struggling against the pull of the hands that slowly started descending into the pit.   
“Mari!”  
“Kanan!”  
Mari grasped Kanans hand tightly and pulled against it to no avail, as Kanan was engulfed by the earth, along with everyone else.   
As soon as it had started, it stopped.   
The earth was normal, everything was normal.   
Except that Mari was alone.   
“What the hell.”  
She muttered aghast as she gazed around in panic, picking up Kanans leftover dagger.   
“What the fuck?!”  
She screamed as it started to rain.   
She convulsed in pain as the hot rain hit her skin and drenched her clothes, she spit out the iron taste.   
This wasn’t water.   
It was blood she realized in horror as she began running through the woods, seeing far off flashes of light and burning fires.   
Scratching and cutting herself along the trees as she ran.   
Reaching the edge of the woods, she stopped dead.   
The field was red with blood, her horse nowhere to be found.   
Fires burned randomly and red lightning bolts hit the ground, causing evermore flames.   
Sinking to her knees, Mari gripped Kanans dagger, looking at the blood soaked ground.   
“Kanan..”  
She whispered meekly as she cried out into the blood rain.   
Her gaze fell onto the dagger and she gripped it tighter angling it towards her throat.   
“This is the end..”  
She muttered looking on as a whole village started burning in the distance.   
“I love you Kanan.”  
She screamed again, before plunging the dagger into her chest. 

—-

Eli struggled against her bindings, trying to ignore Nozomis screams of pain.   
She could feel the heat under her feet and heard the angry shouts of the crowd.   
Fuck all of them.   
She growled as she decided to cease fighting.   
She would go down in dignity.   
The flames started to eat her up and the pain was searing.   
She wouldn’t scream.   
She wouldn’t scream.   
She bit her lip bloody.   
But she wouldn’t fucking scream.   
But something was wrong.   
Nozomis screams had stopped.   
Eli knew it would happen and she saw it happen.   
But the reality hurt.   
So she screamed.   
She screamed loudly into the void.   
She screamed until her voice was no more.   
With a sudden flash of light, she lurched forward, her body falling down the woodpile and landing in front of the priests feet.   
Her vision was hazy and she couldn’t make out much.   
But he looked terrified.   
Fire erupted next to her as lighting struck and a sudden iron taste filled her mouth.   
That was the last thing she felt as her last breath escaped her and her heart ceased to beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof yes it has been a bit, in my defense i was taking the hardest exams in the country and fucking passed so gimme a break.   
> Anyway, this is where I originally started to plan the story so there’s soooo much more to come (like a cult that worships satan)


	12. A new friend named You

Eli jolted awake from her sleep, promptly falling off the bed. Thankfully, her fall was cushioned by the tons of stuffed animals that she slept with and accidentally kicked off in her sleep.   
“Goddamnit.”  
She muttered sleepily, unplugging her phone and checking the time.   
“Seriously? Why the hell am I-I had another half hour to sleep!”  
Eli complained to nobody in particular, as she lived alone.   
Which she could change if she wasn’t an anxious mess.   
She hadn’t gone on a date in...well it felt like 600 years!   
Probably a tad less but still.   
You get the point.   
In her defense, it was hard to get over the death of her last girlfriend.   
But it had been a while ago.   
She really had to move on.   
Picking herself off the floor she made her way into the kitchen and opened the fridge, where ice coffee awaited her.   
Chugging it down, she threw away the cup and fumbled with the cereal box.   
She wasn’t really hungry per say but eating was a nice way to start the day.   
She didn’t really need much sleep either but yet again, sleeping is just dope as hell.   
Slowly eating while scrolling through instagram, she contemplated what she had to do today.   
And it turned out, appart from her daily writing, all she had was shift in the afternoon/evening at a small local coffee shop.   
Perfect.   
She could scrounge up some more time for finishing her chapter then.   
As an aspiring writer, she made sure to never go a day without at least a bit of writing.   
She was hoping to publish a book, but currently she was content with writing medieval stories of 100% historical accuracy for free for her rather large audience of around 1 Million readers.   
It turns out, when you really know your shit, people like to read it.   
And Eli definitely knew her shit.   
Her memory was as sharp as ever after all.   
Slowly undressing and getting into the shower, she set some music on before turning on the water.   
Even though she lived in Europe, she really enjoyed japanese pop music.   
Which did annoy the hell out of her neighbor whenever the cranky old man heard the “New hippie dumb foreign music”.   
Which really only made her turn up the volume even more.   
Humming along to the tune, she squeaked in surprise as the water turned boiling hot for a second.   
This happened ever so often and yet it got her by surprise every single time.   
Now, a normal person would call a plumber, but that would mean calling someone and Eli was way to anxious to do that.   
Besides, no matter how hot the water got, she never got hurt until now.   
Turning off the tap and getting out, she realized she had not brought clothes with her because of course, why would she right?   
Shuffling to her bedroom, Eli pulled out some sweatpants and a hoodie, apt clothing for a winter day.   
And yes she acknowledged that she had just had ice coffee, in her defense, it was delicious.   
“Time for some writing..”  
She muttered, sitting down in front of her computer.   
Quickly rereading what she had previously written to not forget anything, she set to work.   
This chapter was going to be pretty emotional for her, but she wanted to get the story out there.   
Even if it meant revisiting her girlfriends-no. Her wife’s death.  
“Here goes nothing.”

 

—-

The door of the employee entrance burst open and Eli tumbled through, her eyes a tad red.   
“I’m so sorry to be late!”  
She apologized, putting on her apron and properly tying her hair back.   
Her manager simply laughed and waved her off.   
“It’s like five minutes no worries.”  
Eli was about to head out into the shop as her manager stopped her.   
“One moment!”  
“What?”  
“You’re going to be working with someone today, a high schooler like you.”  
Oh that’s right.   
Eli looked around 18, she kept forgetting that.   
“I’d like you to show her around and be a good example for her.”  
The changing room door opened and out stepped Elis new co worker.   
And Eli had to admit, she was pretty cute.   
She had shoulder length gray hair and bright blue eyes, which only shone brighter due to her enthusiastic smile.   
“Oh I love this uniform!”  
She burst out as she looked at herself in the mirror before saluting.   
“Yousoro! Ah!”  
She seemed to have just noticed Eli standing in the doorway.   
The manager had left to do paper work already.   
“I’m Watanabe You, nice to meet you!”  
Eli stood shocked for a moment before holding out her hand.   
The name You was probably not that uncommon after all.   
“Ayase Eli, nice to meet you too.”  
Eli shook her hand, noticing the strength that came with it.   
This girl was strong as hell.   
“I’m supposed to show you around. Though there’s just this area and the café itself. So mostly you’ll just watch me work and emulate it.”  
You saluted again and Eli began to feel like she would see that a lot from now on.   
“Aye Aye!”

 

—-

An hour later, You had grasped the basics.   
“Thanks for the tip!”  
She smiled brightly at the last customer before turning to Eli.   
“This is actually pretty fun.”  
“You haven’t met the bad customers yet.”  
Eli laughed as she made herself a coffee as it seemed nobody needed attention at the moment.   
“So what school do you go to?”  
She asked the younger girl.   
“The international school a few blocks away.”  
“Isn’t that a boarding school?”  
Eli inquired curiously.   
“My parents are still in japan but they wanted me to learn english. So here I am.”  
She smiled brightly again but this time it seemed more strained than usual.   
“Well your english is coming along great.”  
Eli reassured her.   
“And where do you go to?”  
“Ah..”  
Shit, Eli had not thought this through at all.   
“A school nearby?”  
She offered and You seemed suspicious, but didn’t pry.   
“Must be nice to live with your parents.”  
She muttered instead looking a bit downcast.   
“My parents are both dead.”  
Eli replied rather bluntly as a look of shock spread through Yous face.   
“I’m so sorry-I didn’t-“  
“Hey hey it’s fine, I never knew them.”  
A small awkward silence settled between the two, which Eli decided to break by diverting the subject.   
“So, what are your hobbies?”  
“Sailing! And swimming!”  
You grinned as she saluted again.   
“My dads a sailor so I know tons about that.”  
The blonde laughed at her antics.   
“Any non water related activities?”  
“Ah..I mean yeah but they’re kinda weird.”  
Eli raised her eyebrow.   
“How bad can it be?”  
“For starters, I read a ton of fanfiction.”  
Okay that wasn’t that bad.   
“And I’m also super into witchcraft. Especially the whole rebirth idea.”  
Huh.   
See now that was a tad creepy Eli had to admit.   
“Sounds interesting. So you’re into the whole demon summonings?”  
You seemed aghast that anyone would be actually interested in her likes.   
“Duh. Though I’m way too chicken to actually try it.”  
“Fair enough. Besides, where would you get all the necessary blood for the pentagram from anyway. And oil to burn is pretty dangerous.“  
Yous eyes absolutely lit up in pure joy at that.   
“Oh my god you’re into it too?!”  
She asked excitedly, unable to stay still on her feet.   
“I’ve dipped my toes into it..”  
Eli looked away a tad embarrassed at the attention.   
“Have you come to rebirth yet? It’s super fascinating!”  
“I have not actually. What’s it all about?”  
Eli asked genuinely curious.   
“Oh it’s great! You have to catch your soul in a vessel, an item or person that is personal to you, then whenever the item breaks or dies, your soul gets free. And once the item is repaired or brought back to life if it was a living creature, that’s when you get reborn!”  
The blonde looked at her in utter confusion.   
“That’s a lot of steps.”  
“It’s to make sure that you don’t get reborn too quickly.”  
Sure yeah that made a ton of sense of course.   
A small playful grin creeped up on Eli as a thought struck her.   
“How do you know that you haven’t done the cycle once before?”  
You shrugged.   
“It’s rumored that once you see the vessel again, all memories return. So I’ll know if I see it.“  
Eli rolled her eyes.   
„Seems like this scenario is a lota coincidences“  
„It’s witchcraft! Magic! Believe in it you muggle!“  
You pointed a straw as a wand at her.   
„Hey I do, though I don’t think a straw will work.“  
You grinned sheepishly as she put it back, just in time for a customer to walk in.   
„Hi, how can I help you?“  
You hurried over to greet the young woman.   
Eli noted there was something familiar about her, like she had seen her face somewhere.   
She was probably just imagining things.   
A ton of blonde people existed and a ton of them had yellow eyes in all likelihood.   
„Hey Eli can you man the machine?“  
You instructed her as she handed her the plastic cup with the order written on it.   
Quickly fixing up the coffee and adding an absurd amount of requested cream and sugar, she dinged the bell and out of habit called out the name.   
„One for Mari!“  
She then quickly realized how stupid that was with only one customer.   
„Habits amirite?“  
The blonde laughed and took her coffee.   
„It’s ingrained. Can’t stop it.“  
The two giggled as Mari bid her farewell and left the store.   
You turned to Eli with bright eyes.   
„Did you see her pin?!“  
Eli raised an eyebrow in confusion.   
„The bloody one, with a pentagram! Under her jacket! It means she’s part of that occult club!“  
„The what?“  
„I mean it’s more of a sect or cult but it’s satan worship. I’d join but...well I’m both too chicken and it’s rumored that most members kill themselves.“  
What?   
Eli had never heard of this.   
„How do you know all this?“  
„Hey I’m at home on the internet. Urban legends spread.“  
Eli shook her head in amusement, pretty sure You had simple mistaken a red pin for bloody. And it probably was anything but a pentagram.   
„Hey is it usually this empty?“  
You asked curiously after a bit of silence where Eli sipped her coffee and You ate a muffin.   
„It really depends. In summer its stocked full. In winter less so. People go outside less.“  
You played with her nametag a bit.   
„Yknow how many people do you think will be confused by my name? Maybe I should pick a more western one while I’m working here.“  
She mussed.   
„Nah, if they’re confused, that’s their problem. It’s a dope name with tons of pun applicability.“  
Eli pat You on the shoulder reassuringly.   
A small grin plastered on Yous face at that.   
„Oh You can be sure of that. See? Already a pun!“  
The two burst out into a small laughter which abruptly broke as another customer walked in.   
The elderly man seemed pretty irritated and Eli started to get a bad feeling.   
He was the „let me speak to the manager type“.   
„Hi. Give me a uh...“  
He took a moment looking around with a familiar gaze of someone who thought they were king.   
From every real King to every imposter Eli had met, it was always the same condescending look.   
„I’ll have a chocolate chip muffin and a black coffee.“  
„Of course!“  
You smiled delighted and got on the coffee while Eli packed the muffin, hearing the man mutter how annoyed he was that she hadn’t said “of course sir”.   
Handing him his items, Eli red out the price.   
“That’s five dollars and fifty cents.”  
“What?! Last time it was one!”  
Eli was hyper confused.   
What last time was he talking about.   
“Sir it’s never been that price?”  
You spoke up in confusion.   
She didn’t know if that was correct but in all likelihood, it very much was.   
“You’re trying to rip me off!”  
The man growled as he handed Eli the five fifty.   
“And what is this? Why does my coffee have no milk?!”  
Eli and You exchanged glances of annoyance.   
“Sir you ordered it black.”  
“Then why is there no milk?!”  
“It’s because it’s not a coffee with milk?”  
“Bullshit! Every other place adds milk!”  
You groaned in exasperation.   
“Let me speak to your manager!”  
Eli rolled her eyes and stepped up to face him next to You instead of standing next to the muffins.   
“Hi that’s me. Leave before we kick you out.”  
She glowered at him as their eyes met and he stiffened and quietly shuffled out.   
“Woha, awesome!”  
You admired as Eli smirked triumphantly.   
“I’ve always had a convincing gaze.”  
“Will the manager forgive you?”  
“He gave me permission to do it no worries.”  
Eli shrugged her concerns off as their conversation lapsed into other affairs, mostly stories of all other bad customers Eli had had that were brought to leave with her glower.   
Reaching seven in the evening, Eli finally put up the closed sign and locked up while You cleaned tables.   
“Well apart from that asshole today was a good first day.”  
You smiled contently before she winced as her stomach brushed the table while she leaned over cleaning it.   
“You okay?”  
Eli wondered in confusion.   
“I’m fine, just got a bruise.”  
You replied uncharacteristically terse.   
Eli decided not to push it.   
“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow then?”  
She smiled as she took off her apron, ready to go home.   
“Sure thing!  
You saluted again, which Eli returned, much to Yous delight.   
Eli knew she wouldn’t be able to keep this friendship for long, just like every other one, but for now, she was happy to have met You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof took a bit, I was jobhunting and hey, I have one now!   
> Anyway, enjoy a more slow chapter, I promise this’ll be explained. 
> 
> Small hint:
> 
> Something is wrong with Eli.


	13. Building worries

Eli collapsed on her couch, fishing for the remote that was somewhere under it.   
She had just spent three hours writing and rewriting an emotional death scene and she needed to rest before getting to work.   
Clicking on the TV, she rolled her eyes as a televangelist came on.   
„And if you sow that seed-just ten dollars-god will bless you!“  
The man screamed at the camera with passion.   
„Dumbass.“  
She muttered as she flicked through the channels.   
„God‘s long dead.“  
She actually found it really funny how people kept worshipping god, even though she knew for a fact that he was dead.   
Well, that or the blood rain and fires just happened regularly which they did not.   
Though of course there was always an option of a new god having been chosen.   
She had always wondered if that’s really how it worked.   
Not that it really mattered.   
After a few hours of rewatching She Ra, she turned off the TV and got up, hastily getting herself ready for work.   
Sure, she could have been better at time management, but in her defense, Catra was hot.   
Tying her hair into a pony tail she briefly wondered how the hell Adora did that weird poof thing with her hair before she snagged her phone and bag and ran out of the apartment.   
Running down the street she was glad to always have people part for her and have the street lights always be green when she came through.   
Otherwise, this would have taken a lot longer and she might have been late.   
Getting in the back door, she put on her apron and checked her hair one last time, noticing how flushed her cheeks were from the cold.   
“Next time, wear a better jacket.”  
She berated herself before entering the shop.   
It was empty, as it often was on weekday evenings in the winter, which meant she could rest and give herself time to calm down.   
Not a minute after she had sat down however, did You burst in with a big smile on her face, something that was a signature of hers really.   
“Good evening Eli!”  
She chirped as she finished fixing her apron.   
Eli quickly rushed to her aid as she seemed to be struggling.   
“Thanks, I can never get the bow tied behi-ouch!”  
You sucked in air as Eli pulled the strings a bit.   
“Something wrong?”  
Eli tied the bow in confusion and sat herself back down, looking concerned.   
she hadn’t pulled that hard after all.   
“It’s fine, I’m just a bit sore on the stomach from sports!”  
You rushed her answer, falling over her words.   
“Again?”  
In the month that Eli had gotten to know her coworker, You had always seemed to have some sort of injury near the stomach.   
“Hey, sailing is a dangerous sport what can I say?”  
You shrugged her off with a salute.   
Rolling her eyes, Eli quickly jumped up as the bell rang, signaling a customer.   
“Hi, welcome to-“  
She started before trailing off completely at the sight of the customer.   
You noticed her lapse and quickly continued the sentence before taking the newcomers order.   
All the while, Eli just stood there in confusion.   
She swore she knew this girl.   
The red hair, hazel eyes and slender, elegant body.   
She fucking knew this girl!  
Ringing up the drink, You screamed way too loudly.   
“Hot chocolate for Riko!-Fuck see now I’m getting into the habit too!”  
She let out in surprise.   
Eli meanwhile, simply kept staring, which evidently You found a tad weird as she elbowed her hard in the ribs after waving attempts from the customer failed.   
“Is something wrong?”  
Riko asked with an almost too perfect sounding voice.   
“No-I-it’s nothing.”  
Eli shook her head, hoping to clear herself up.   
“I just feel like I’ve seen you before. Deja vu yknow.”  
Riko chuckled softly and waved her off, with an almost knowing look.   
“I’m sure you’re just imagining things. I haven’t been around here for the last few decades.”  
She laughed at the two confused baristas before exiting the shop.   
“Well, that was weird.”  
You finally said after a moment of silence.   
“She was kidding right?”  
Eli asked halfheartedly, knowing You wouldn’t have the slightest clue.   
“I dunno, did you see her chest?”  
“I didn’t exactly stare, no.”  
Eli raised an eyebrow at You with a slight smirk.   
“But I’m guessing you did.”  
Yous face instantly lit up, but she chose to verbally ignore Elis jab.   
“She was wearing that pin! Like the blonde a month ago! Maybe-Maybe she was reborn and used to live decades ago which is why she said that! Or maybe the cult gives long life! Or maybe-“  
She was stopped by Eli placing a finger over her lips to shush her.   
“You I’m pretty sure she was just kidding.”  
“But maybe!”  
You protested, while Eli rolled her eyes in amusement and started cleaning a dirty counter, something that she really should have done earlier.   
“I need to find that cult.”  
Eli heard You whisper under her breath.   
She was going to comment on how that was a terrible idea, but she was interrupted by a group or teens entering.   
No time for cults, she had work to do. 

 

—-

Eli set down her bag and plugged her phone in before locking her door.   
She was home later than usual as she had gone for a drink with You after their shift, something that was a bit beside the point as she couldn’t seem to ever get drunk.   
They had talked about Japanese Idols, how You actually sang and created music in both english and japanese, how great Anime really is and how You really wanted to join a Quidditch team.   
But even through all those topics, Eli was negged by that stupid cult.   
You, as drunk as she had been, had started rambling at how hot that Riko girl had been, which was the time Eli decided to bring You home and let her sleep.   
She didn’t need to talk about that weird cult member.   
But now she couldn’t get that stupid goddamn cult out of her head.   
Finally giving in, Eli pulled up a chair and opened her laptop.   
“The hell do I even search for?”  
She grumbled as she entered different versions of “hell cult.”  
That’s when a thought struck her.  
“Hell cult using bloody pentagram pins.”  
She pressed enter and sure enough, suddenly she found much more specific Reddit forums.   
Scrolling through the pages, she jotted down the most memorable lines, knowing while not all the information may be correct, some of it could be.   
Her breath hitched as she came across an actual news article that had been linked in a thread.   
Clicking on it, she found it to have been written quite recently by a woman named...Mari OHara?  
“That seems..wrong.”  
Eli frowned as the image of the only OHara she knew came to mind.   
“Mari Ohara is long dead, what am I thinking.”  
She shook her head and pushed her concerns aside, starting to read.   
“The cult of redemption..”  
So that was it’s name.   
They straight up admit to being a cult.   
“In my research I have slowly been able to acquire enough information to share with everyone.”  
Mari wrote in the introduction, Elis curiosity now fully taking control of her.   
“Their high priestess has even given me permission to publish as they see it as good press for them. Now, personally I’m not so sure about that but if it means they don’t kill me, I’ll take it.”  
Eli scrolled down a bit, searching for anything more relevant, her finger hovering over the mousepad as multiple interviews came into view, including a speech by the high priestess, the cults leader, whose name obviously wasn’t given.   
“So [redacted] what is your cults purpose?”  
Mari asked, with a voice Eli felt was strangely familiar, in a video at the bottom of the interviews.   
The priestess spoke up, her voice completely changed to be unrecognizable.   
“In the cult of redemption we believe in exactly that. Redemption of mankind. God has left this world but the devil has not.   
We offer respite for troubled souls, we offer redos, we offer freedom and we offer peace. The Devil has taken Gods place in this world and is working tirelessly to make it a better place.”  
Eli rolled her eyes at the generic cult bullshit that was being spouted, but continued to watch.   
“If I may ask, in all the time I have been here I have only met recruiters-or monks as you call them. Where are all the other members?”  
Mari asked quizzically.   
“Well apart from monks, priests and myself, there are no living members.   
The Devils realm is not on earth and to truly reach our savior, all members must die. In order to prevent going to heaven however, it is a volunteering suicide. After death, the Devil welcomes them with open arms and offers rebirth or a life of eternal pleasure in the afterlife.”  
The video cut off at that moment, replaced by a text which explained that more had been filmed, but was not allowed to be shown.   
Shutting her computer, Eli swallowed empty and stared into space for a solid minute in shock.   
“What the fuck..”  
She muttered.   
“What the absolute fuck!”  
She stared ahead blankly, slowly processing what she had just heard.   
These people.   
These absolute dumbass crazy people!  
Were going to hell willingly.   
Because some priestess told them to.   
And You wanted to find them!   
Eli shook her head in befuddlement.  
In all her long lifetime, she had never encountered this amount of bullshit.  
And she had met three different people who thought eating poop made your life eternal.   
Incidentally, she attended every single ones funeral just to flip off their souls.   
For being a probably immortal and over half a century old creature, she sure was petty as hell.   
Getting up, she rubbed her temples, trying to think about what she could do with this information.   
Contact the author and have her take dow the article?   
Wait.   
Come to think of it, her name was Mari right?   
Opening her laptop again she scrolled to the authors name and clicked on it, which brought up her profile.   
“Holly shit..”  
She muttered as a familiar blondes face popped up, the same girl from a month ago, where You noted how she had the cults pin.   
“Why is the cult disguising one of their own as a reporter? Is this really to get publicity?”  
Eli asked out loud as she clicked onto more articles by that author.   
Scrolling down, she found it a bit disturbing that all Mari posted about was the cult or devil worship in general.   
“She seemed so normal when we talked though..”  
Eli mussed clicking on another video.   
“So what do you have to offer to new recruits? What could possibly convince them to kill themselves?”  
Maris voice asked again as the camera focused on the high priestess.   
“The people who need the option of a redo, of redemption, they are already letting go of life. We simply offer a way of going out in communion with the promise of another shot.”  
“So do you only take in the most struggling?”  
The priestess shook her head.   
“Not necessarily, we take anyone. However, if we see that they still have a chance in this life, we offer support. If we see that they would be better off trying all over again, only then do we take them in.”  
“How do you become a monk then?”  
“Our monks are usually people who have had it terrible, have no reason to live but also don’t want to leave yet. Of course we also get the occasional demon sent to us as assistance as well, or a rebirth who redeemed their memories.”  
The camera then panned to Mari who packed up a clipboard before she got up and shut it off.   
Eli was absolutely dumbstruck.   
“So they are using it as a means of attracting people..”  
She muttered, starting to wonder if she should let You know about this or not.   
Of course, she probably already knew, being obsessed with this stuff and all.   
Which obviously begged the question.   
“Is You really doing so badly that she wants a way out or is it simple occult curiosity?”  
Eli hoped it was the later, but she concluded that she may have to sit down and have a serious talk with her friend. 

 

—-

The next morning Eli was unusually up bright and early, having not exactly slept a lot.   
Not that it was visible, she wasn’t even completely sure she needed sleep.   
Already dressed and having no need to eat breakfast, she was ready to go.   
Slinging her backpack over her shoulder she locked the front door behind her and put on a pair of running shoes because they were comfy as hell and off she was.   
“Now, Yous address should be..”  
She scrolled through her phone notes before stopping at where she had written it down a week ago when they had made plans.   
“Shit all across town.”  
She groaned, heading towards the train station before realizing that she had never actually told You she was coming.   
Dialing her friends number, she tapped her foot impatiently until she finally picked up.   
“Hi Eli!”  
Yous enthusiastic voice broke through the beeping, sounding not at all tired.   
thank god she hadn’t woken her up.   
“Hey do you have time right now?”  
Eli asked, cutting straight to the chase.   
“Ah only for another fifteen minutes. I’m heading out soon. On a date!”  
You sounded super excited and Eli couldn’t help but smile.   
“Whose the lucky guy?”  
She heard a snort of laughter from the other end.   
“Lucky girl Eli.”  
Eli internally berated herself for assuming straightness.   
“Sorry, didn’t know. Whose the lucky girl then?”  
“You know that super hot girl from yesterday? The Riko girl?”  
Elis heart stopped for a moment as You said that.   
“Yes, the cult girl.”  
“Well she asked me on a date. I gave her my number on her coffee yesterday and tada! Fucking nailed it!”  
Eli could almost see Yous excited grin, but a sickening feeling had set in.   
“....You, I did some research on that cult.”  
She started slowly, hearing Yous breath hitch.   
“You are you okay? Please tell me it’s only occult fascination.”  
After a moment of silence, You spoke up with a strain in her voice.   
“I have to go. See you tonight.”  
The line cut off, leaving Eli in a very worried state.   
She had to find You before she met up with Riko.   
Or just find Riko first.   
Either or, she had to stop them from meeting.   
Problem was.   
How?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof took a bit, wont take as long next time
> 
> We’re slowly nearing the end now, let’s see where it takes us


	14. Unexpected reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor Trigger warning for talk of suicide and self harm (nothing graphic)

Elis mind raced to find anywhere that the two might meet up.   
Sailing club?   
No, Riko wouldn’t be allowed in.   
Any sports bar?  
You was too young.   
Shit, shit what did she know about You?   
She was a huge geek, fantastic sailor.. and she sang music!   
That must be it, karaoke.   
That or they picked an absolute random area to go to, but hopefully that wasn’t true.   
Before getting onto a random frenzy, she thankfully stopped herself to think quickly.   
If they were in Japan, this would be hard, but here?   
She only knew of one Karaoke place in the area.   
“They better fucking be there.”  
She muttered, looking if any train took her there, which of course it did not. Ascending the stairs off the platform and back onto the streets, she started running at top speed through the streets, almost running over multiple people in the process.   
The Karaoke place was on the far end of town, a place Eli usually would take an hour to sprint to.   
Yet somehow today, it took her all of ten minutes.   
Not that she had time to dwell on this of course.   
Calming her racing heart outside the building, she straightened her shirt and combed her hair with her hand a bit before entering.   
The place was nearly empty, as it often was seeing as it was located in such an out of reach area.   
This of course, made the search a lot easier.   
Eli knew, if You went here, she’d be here by now as she lived a lot closer, so she started scanning the whole place diligently, before reaching the far end.   
“Thank god.”  
Eli breathed out as she entered where You sat, who jumped a good mile in shock.   
“E-Eli!”  
She squeaked, almost dropping her phone.   
“How did you-“  
“Not important.”  
Eli cut her off, sliding into the seat next to her.   
“You, I’m sorry for jumping you like this but I’m worried. Why did you hang up?”  
Eli knew she was coming on super strong but she was worried as hell here.   
“I-Eli this isn’t any of your concern!”  
You looked almost angry, though Eli was pretty sure it was to mask every other feeling You was currently experiencing.   
“Yes it is! You’re about to have a date with a member of some sort of suicidal cult! I’m worried!”  
The ash haired girl looked away at that, her hand starting to scratch at her stomach.   
“You don’t have to care so much Eli. I’m fine.”  
That was an obvious lie.   
“You..”  
Eli tried to calm herself down and took a moment to collect her thoughts.   
“No offense but anyone looking into this cult is not fine. Most commit suicide for gods sake!”  
“So what?!”  
You finally screamed out loud as she slammed her fists onto the table.   
“So fucking what Eli? So what if I join them? So what if I die? Seriously, what difference does it make?!”  
Yous usual smile had completely dropped as she started to tear up, a sickeningly red blotch forming on her blue shirt by her stomach.   
“My family wouldn’t care. I have no friends here. Nobody gives a damn at school. I’m sure I’d make people happy if I’m gone!”  
Eli stared at You in shock at the outburst.   
“You..”  
She reached out and held her shacking hand.   
“You have one friend right here yknow?”  
You seemed to relax in her grip but looked away.   
“You’ll get over me. We barely know each other.”  
Elis mind flashed through all the faces of the people she had known who had died, before shacking her head.   
“Trust me on this You, I would not.”  
You shook her head.   
“Eli, I’m touched but I’ve made up my mind.”  
“But-“  
“Even with one friend..it’s torment to live.“  
She slowly rolled up her shirt, revealing a series of cuts and bandages adorning her stomach.   
“See these? Each one for a mistake.”  
“You..”  
Eli was at a loss for words, staring while not wanting to do so.   
“See this one? That’s for when I spilled a customers coffee. This? For forgetting an order.”  
You sounded almost cheerful, way too cheerful.   
“I can’t stop Eli. Every single time I fuck up! Every! Single! Time!”  
She started to crack as her eyes glazed over again in pain.   
“I can’t live like this! People beat me up for being a lesbian, for being japanese, hell I’ve been punched in the face for wearing fan merch by a dudebro at a convention. I’m not even safe there!”  
Her hands curled into fists, as she finally seemed to let out her entire inner monologue at once.   
“I can’t do this anymore Eli!”  
Eli reached out, her fingers hovering over Yous wounds.   
“You, have you told anyone about this?”  
She asked quietly, her hand slowly grazing her friends stomach.   
“No, you’re the first.”  
You admitted through hiccups of tears.   
Eli didn’t know why she had reached out. She had done it on pure instinct, an urge almost. But as she brushed up against Yous skin, she was shocked at the result.   
“Eli..”  
You let out in amazement.   
“What the fuck?”  
Yous stomach had completely healed, not a scratch in sight.   
“I-I don’t know! It was impulse and! It just!”  
The two looked at each other in absolute shock and both in very emotional distress.   
“Eli, are you a witch?”  
You finally asked.   
“What? No! I mean I knew one and this isn’t-wait she probably could do that come to think of it. But it needed incantation!”  
You stared at Eli blankly, her emotional outburst still weighing on her, though a new question slowly started rising up.   
“You knew one?”  
Ah shit, Eli wanted to slap herself.   
“When? Eli the last historically real one that I know of was centuries ago! It takes skill given by the devil!”  
That made Eli wonder what the fuck Maki had done to get her magic right there.   
“I...okay You bear with me here.”  
Eli breathed in deeply, before finally confessing.   
“You, I’ve been alive for a good 800 years.”  
Yous mouth fell agape, as one would assume in such a situation.   
“I don’t know why, I don’t know how. One minute I’m burning at the stake, the next I’m awake around blood drenched bodies and my fires been extinguished, my wounds healed, my hand regrown. My wife dead.”  
She shook her head in disbelief.   
“I can’t get hurt, I don’t need sleep, I don’t need water, I don’t need food. I don’t know what the hell. And now I pull this shit!”  
She freaked at the last sentence.   
“Eli..”  
You took Elis hand, looking at her determinedly.   
“You have to join the cult.”  
“What? Why-“  
“They’re devil worshippers with real demons working for them. They’ll know what’s up with you.”  
Eli shook her head vigorously.   
“How do you know that they have real demons?”  
Not that she didn’t think they were real, she just doubted a random cult was simply given demons by the devil.   
“Because I told her.”  
A new voice cut through the conversation as Riko walked into the booth, closing the door behind her.   
Eli instinctively stood up and placed herself between the newcomer and her friend.   
“How long have you been listening?”  
“The entire time.”  
Riko replies casually, sitting down.   
“And You is right. You have to come with me.”  
The redhead turned to You as well, a sorrow almost lacing her voice.   
“And you can’t join us.”  
“What?! But-“  
“You still have hope in this life.”  
Riko shook her head and reached across the table to grasp Yous hand.   
“But I do need you to introduce you to someone.”  
She ignored Yous protests from then on, turning back to the blonde.   
“I wasn’t sure before but...now that you mentioned your particularly long life, I’m certain.”  
A small smile settled onto her face.   
“You’re definitely the same girl that was with Dia. And you should definitely be long dead.”  
Eli let out a low growl.   
“You really are that demon that I met then.”  
“In the flesh! Been a while hasn’t it?”  
“Do you know what’s up with Eli?”  
You asked curiously as Riko shook her head.   
“I have speculations but I’m not knowledgeable enough. You need to talk to the high priestess.”  
Eli was taken aback at how open the demon was being.   
“And how would I do that?”  
“She doesn’t usually take walk ins..you’ll have to join and fail the suicide. That’ll draw her attention. Should be easy after your claims of not having the ability of getting hurt.”  
“I..”  
Eli was torn.   
On the one hand, she definitely wanted answers.   
On the other hand, joining a devils cult?   
The devil was dead!   
Why would they have answers?  
It was probably just lead by roaming demons!  
And god knows, you definitely can’t trust demons right?  
Then again...  
Dia had been nice.   
She had been trustworthy.   
And Riko was Dias friend.   
Eli took a deep breath before nodding.   
“Okay, I’ll join. But promise you wont let You get hurt or die.”  
“It’s a deal!”  
Riko grinned happily as she pulled Eli out of her seat.   
“I’ll let you know where to be when. In the meantime,”  
Riko pointed at You.   
“You’re in the way of our date.”  
Eli was promptly shoved out of the room as the door shut.   
She turned around annoyed and opened the door again to complain about the sudden dismissal but..  
The room was empty?  
“What the fuck?”

—-

The next day went unusually calmly as Eli went about her daily business.   
The only worrying thing had been, that You hadn’t turned up to work.   
Though that unsettlingly had been resolved by a phone call, in which You explained that she was meeting someone in the cult today, which meant Eli didn’t have to worry about her.   
Which obviously meant Eli worried like hell.   
She had made sure to tell Riko over the phone, as she had been by Yous side, that if anything happened to You, she would personally see to the “high priestess’” death herself.   
So the day came and went again and suddenly Eli found herself already facing the next morning.   
Time worked weirdly when you were worried and preoccupied.   
Going through her daily tasks, Eli nearly ran late for work, making it barely on time.   
Looking around, she spotted Yous school bag with relief and exhaled slowly, before stepping into the front to greet her.   
“Hi Eli!”  
You energetically saluted as she used to do, though now knowing it was a facade, Eli felt a bit sick.   
“Hi You.”  
She smiled meekly.   
“You’re energetic today.”  
“I have every reason to be! Though of course I can’t tell you why-oh you should be excited too! No wait you don’t know-oh you’ll see soon enough!”  
You let out a constant stream of words, only halting at Elis confused look.   
“I’m sorry I’m not making any sense am I.”  
She laughed awkwardly.   
“I’m just so happy! She broke! She resurrected! I remembered! It’s so wonderful!”  
“You that clears up absolutely nothing.”  
Eli deadpanned at Yous “explanation”.   
“Of course not! Not yet! You’ll see-Oh!”  
Eli pulled a small paper out of her pocket and handed it to Eli.   
“Riko told me to give this to you!”  
Eli unfolded it, looking at the paper confused.   
“8 pm?”  
Had Riko simply forgotten about the place?  
You shrugged.   
“8pm you’ll meet her. I’m sure she knows what she’s doing.”  
Eli groaned before turning to You.   
“You, about the other day..I know there’s no way you’re just healed. Drop the act around me, you don’t have to force yourself.”  
Yous smile faltered a bit as she shook her head.   
“I’m actually happy! Riko signed me up to therapy with her! Did you know she’s a licensed psychiatrist?”  
“I..did not.”  
For some reason Eli found the image of a Demon taking classes in a university a tad funny.   
“And she’s promised to protect me from assholes! Isn’t she great? All because the high priestess-oh! No I can’t tell you that!”  
You shook her head and slapped a hand over her mouth.   
The door opened at that and their conversation was interrupted by-oh for fucks sake.   
“Is this cult central?”  
Eli groaned as Mari walked up to the register.   
“Wow how rude!”  
She faked offense and ordered with You before focusing on Eli.   
“Man, if you are who Riko thinks you are..I can see why I was only ever a client and not her lover.”  
She whistled lowly, eyeing Eli up and down.   
“What the hell is that supposed to mean?!”  
Eli asked angrily.   
“You’ll find out soon enough! Oh she’s gonna be delighted!”  
Mari clapped her hands together before reaching into her pocket and handing Eli a paper.   
“Read that out loud when the time comes today kay?”  
Eli stuffed the paper into her pants pocket.   
She was getting really tired of everyone being so cryptic.   
“Why can’t I just get like an appointment with your high priestess?”  
Mari took a sip of her ice coffee (even though it was winter) before answering.   
“She’s got lots to do. Besides, she’s usually not in this realm anyway.”  
So Eli had been right, she was a demon.   
“Don’t worry, you’ll meet her after your shift. It’s only an hour to go. If you want, I can help pass the time.”  
Mari winked at Eli, who groaned in annoyance at Maris antics.   
“I can do all kinda of fun stuff with this for instance!”  
Mari unfurled a thin, blood red tail, which made You scream in delight and Eli shake her head.   
“I don’t want to get involved with a demon in that way, thanks.”  
Mari let out a small snort of laughter.   
“I highly doubt that.”  
She exited the café, her tail disappearing again.   
“That! Was! A! Demon! Tail!”  
You squealed out, practically drooling.   
“Awesome!”  
Eli groaned and shook her head.   
“I swear to god, if I don’t get answers for this tonight, I’m gonna be furious.”

 

—-

Bidding her goodbye to You, Eli checked the clock and found it to be just a minute before eight.   
Stepping into a bathroom stall, she pulled out the paper Mari had given her and waited until the clock struck eight exactly, before whispering the word on the page in anticipation.   
“Vectatio.”  
The moment the word had left her mouth, she felt herself sucked into something, her feet lifting off the ground, her body being flung around in a vacuum of space.   
She couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t move, she couldn’t open her eyes.   
In a flash, the sensation ended and her feet found solid ground again.   
Opening her eyes, she looked around in bewilderment.   
She was in a giant hall, standing in front of a small cushion with a small, intricately designed dagger on it.   
Around her stood many others, some people looking almost starved, some with wounds adorning their bodies.   
Other simply looked like all their energy had left them.   
Everyone looked a bit bedazzled, but nobody talked to each other as they all silently stared to the front of the room, where a large empty podium was to be found.   
A cloud of smoke formed on the podium, just before a figure emerged out of it.   
The figure was slender, with clear female attributes. She was veiled from head to toe, red dress creasing into velvet stockings, each adorned with many layers of red and purple.   
On her head, her face was covered by a dark black veil, which stretched over her entire shoulders as well.   
The only uncovered part, were her arms and a small window of skin, just above the heart.   
Eli had to admit, this was not what she had expected the high priestess to look like.   
She had expected the same outfit as in the video, and especially, she had kinda expected to see a face.   
“Dear friends.”  
The womans voice rang throughout the hall, bringing everyone’s attention to her.   
“You have all gathered here today for a purpose. To join our savior! Rejoice! You have almost made it!”  
Eli marveled at how sweet and soothing her voice was, and also at how familiar it felt.   
She had definitely heard it before.   
But in 800 years, that doesn’t mean much.   
“In front of you, you will find a ritualistic dagger. Do not pick it up just yet.”  
The priestess kept talking as two red clad figures emerged from behind a curtain, carrying a cushion with another dagger on it.   
The priestess picked it up and showed it to the crowd.   
“Now, some of you will be wondering, why this is necessary. Why can’t you just live carelessly and die soon?”  
The woman shook her head.   
“You could do that. But with our connection to the Devil, with this suicide, you will be directly brought to our saviors feet.”  
Pausing for a moment, she turned the knife on herself.   
“I will now remind everyone, that you are not obliged to do this. If you have changed your mind, simply utter the incantation that brought you here.”  
She waited a good minute, in which a few people seemed to get cold feet and disappeared in thin air.   
“Good. Now, let me demonstrate the process.”  
Eli watched fascinated as the priestess aligned the tip of the dagger, right on the patch of skin over her heart.   
“Place the tip if possible directly over your heart.”  
She began speaking, before lurching the dagger so deeply into herself that only the handle was visible, much to Elis shock and dismay.   
“And push it in.”  
The priestess pulled out the dagger as dark black blood started gushing from the wound, only for it to heal in the next second.   
“Everyone, please pick up your ticket out!”  
She announced as people started to grab their daggers, Eli included.   
“Place it above your heart!”  
Eli complied again, feeling a tad nervous and also very guilty for letting everyone around her die.   
Though since she knew an afterlife existed, her guilt was dampened.   
“And push! I will see you on the other side my friends!”  
Collectively and everyone with no hesitation after seeing the priestess magic, the mass of people stabbed themselves, before falling limp to the floor.   
That was, everyone but Eli.   
She watched in shock as the blade broke off and flew in a high arch, before landing on the floor with a clammer.   
Seeing as she was the only one standing, the high priestess’ attention was now solely on her.   
And not even she seemed to know exactly what to do, judging by the good full minute of stunned silence that followed.   
“Ah..”  
Eli muttered embarrassedly.   
“Hi?”  
She waved uncertain, as her words seemed to snap the priestess out of her shock.   
“C-Come forth please..!”  
The woman demanded in a shacking tone.   
Eli walked towards her, carefully avoiding all the dead bodies around her.   
Now standing in front of her, Eli noted that she actually was smaller than her which Eli found weirdly entertaining.   
The priestess gazed at Eli, before reaching out and touching above Elis heart, where a clear tear in her shirt was visible.   
After another minute of tense silence, the priestess grabbed Elis hand and started walking towards the curtains, pulling her behind.   
Just in time it seemed as she could feel the heat of fire burning the corpses the moment they had left the room.   
Looking around, Eli noted that she had been brought into what seemed to be a study?   
It was actually very neat and tidy and just looked like any office.   
“What..What is your name?”  
The priestess asked, slowly taking off her extravagant robe and replacing it with casual street wear, seemingly not caring if Eli saw her undress or not, though she had yet to remove the veil.   
It was a funny sight to behold.   
“Eli. Eli Ayase.”  
The woman stopped in her tracks, dropping the robe and hanger with a clatter.   
“I came because I have some questions that you may know the answer to.”  
Eli was now determined to finally get the truth.   
“I’ve been alive for over 800 years. I can’t die. Please..do you know why that is?”  
Eli waited impatiently for the priestess to turn around and answer her.   
But what she definitely didn’t expect is for her to throw herself at Eli, grasping onto her tightly in a warm embrace.   
Eli was at loss for words, especially seeing as it seemed like this priestess. This demon! Was crying.   
Soft sobs echoed through the room, and Eli yet again felt a familiarity.   
This feeling, that voice.   
She knew this person.   
But that wasn’t possible right?   
“Nozomi?”  
She whispered, hoping that she was right but knowing that there was absolutely no way.   
Elis hands made their way to the veil and the priestess stiffened, but didn’t stop her.   
Slowly taking the whole head dress off, Elis breath hitched as it fell to the ground and long, dazzling purple hair fell out from underneath, joined by teary but happy emerald green eyes.   
Eli felt her heart miss a beat as she stared at someone she had thought to never meet again.   
“Hi Elichi.”  
Nozomi smiled softly, seconds before their lips collided and they pulled each other closer, crying tears of joy and relief.   
The two parted to breath and gazed into each others eyes, just as Eli remembered one crucial detail.   
“Why aren’t you dead?”  
“Right back at you.”  
Nozomi giggled, a sound Eli relished as she had thought she would never hear it again.   
“Nah, I should be dead. But the Devil decided to promote my soul to a demon.”  
She picked up the robe and headdress and put them away, turning back to Eli, who now saw a small tail much like Maris and Dias snaking around Nozomis torso.   
“Now I know you’re hella confused, so am I honestly. I mean I have a theory why you’re here but.. no never mind we’ll just ask her ourselves.”  
She shook her head, drawing a circle in the air that erupted into flames.   
“Ask who?”  
Eli questioned bewildered as she took Nozomis outstretched hand.   
“My boss obviously! Time to meet the Devil herself.”  
Nozomi grinned brightly as she pulled Eli through the fire and they landed in a dark corridor.   
“Okay so usually hell is a lot more fire, but we’re in her personal quarters so yknow, special rules.”  
Hell?   
Eli couldn’t process everything that was going on right now.   
Was she seriously in hell?  
They approached a door and Nozomi held her ear to it before pulling away and gripping the doorknob.   
“I’ve walked in on them fucking one too many times.”  
Nozomi “explained” to a confused looking Eli, before pressing the handle down and slamming the door open, startling a probably preciously sleeping figure in a giant bed in the middle of the room.   
After a moment of disoriented eye rubbing, the figure got up and snapped her fingers for clothes to appear on her.   
“Nozomi? Is it already time to meet the new batch? Shouldn’t that take another two hours...huh?”  
The girl stopped herself as she faced the two, Eli stopping dead in her tracks as well.   
“Eli, I’d like you to meet the devil.”  
Nozomi smiled from ear to ear at her two friends confusion and delight.   
“No fucking way..”  
Eli breathed out in absolute confusion and delight.   
“Kotori!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took so much longer than expected. I’ve been really busy with my new job. But anyway, enjoy the probably next to last chapter!
> 
> As always, don’t be shy to give feedback


	15. There‘s a new Goddess in town

Eli was stunned, to say the least.   
First, she finds out that her dead wife was both alive, leader of a cult and a demon, now she’s told her dead friend was the literal devil?  
What the fuck?  
Before she could speak about her confusion, Kotori ran forward and embraced her tightly.   
“There you are!”  
She hugged her tighter, seemingly not willing to let go.   
“I’ve been looking for your soul and-It was never here! I thought you were in heaven but I hoped not. That place is terrible.”  
She finally stepped back, wiping a few loose tears from her eyes.   
“I..what?”  
“Right yes, you have to be so confused.”  
Kotori shook her head, sitting down on her bed and making chairs appear for her guests.   
Eli sat down, very ready for this explanation and at this point expecting everything.   
“Okay, so remember how you guys killed god and the devil?”  
Eli nodded because duh she did.   
“It all really starts there. A fun thing I’ve learned is that the devil, in this case yours truly.”  
She gestured with a wicked smile to herself.  
“Lives for 100’000 years. Just like god. Before our deaths, we must pick replacements and make sure they don’t die obviously.”  
Okay, so far so good.   
Well not really it was wacky as shit, but as the situation went, so far, so good.   
“Now the people the two had chosen was that King I stabbed for the devil and the priest who burned you two for god. Personally I’d say they’re both assholes but, those were the choices.”  
Eli was starting to see where Kotori was heading with this.   
“Now, usually they keep their replacements safe but at the time of the Kings death, you were kinda killing his protector.”  
Nozomi smiled proudly at that.   
“So I happened to kill the King just seconds after you killed the devil. This resulted in a bit of a screw up of the laters plan, as he was dead and his power was on the way to the King...so it hit the next living person next to the king.”  
She unfurled two very long wings behind her as horns and a spiked tail formed.   
Now seeing her like this, Eli found it a lot easier to believe her being the devil.   
“It was a weird feeling. One minute I’m burning, the next I’m not. One minute I’m on earth, the next I’m pulled to hell by people that have been long dead. Boy the first few days were a trip.”  
She laughed before stopping, as if realizing something.   
“Oh shit! I forgot to tell you!”  
She jumped up and pulled out what looked like a modern day phone, placing a quick call to summon someone.   
“Forgot to tell me what?”  
Eli inquired curiously as Nozomi reached out and held her hand, beaming.   
“You’ll have to see darling.”  
She winked, leaving Eli even more confused.   
From the hall, she heard voices slowly growing louder.   
Voices that sounded oddly familiar, something that was happening more and more now.   
“Why do you think she called us?”  
One girls voice clearly rang out from behind the door.   
The response was muffled but clearly much less energetic.   
“You’ll find out, stop being so impatient.”  
There was a knock on the door and Kotori bound up, opening it just a smidge.   
“You told her to come too right?”  
“She’s on her way don’t worry.”  
Kotori seemed to be almost bouncy with excitement as she turned to Eli and fully opened the door, revealing two shocked faces staring at her, whose facial expression was probably the exact same.   
“Holly shit.”  
Eli muttered.   
“Likewise!“  
Honoka flung herself at Eli, something that was happening a lot today.   
Eli turned to the other and opened her arms.   
“You too Umi. No escaping the hugs.”  
Umi smiled gently and embraced her as well, stepping back after a few minutes.   
Seriously this was more hugs than Eli had in the last century.   
“Are there any more dead people I should meet?”  
She asked almost hopefully.   
“A lot, but I think we’ll limit ourselves to one more guest.”  
A small cough came from the door and Eli turned in disbelief.   
A small blonde girl stood in the doorway, a bit smaller than Eli herself.   
She seemed like she had wanted to say something, but had been too shy, much how she often was in social situations.   
“Alisa..”  
Elis eyes brimmed with tears as this time, she was the one to rush forward into a tight hug, which Alisa accepted very eagerly.   
“I thought I’d never see you again!”  
Alisa finally lost composure and started sobbing into Elis shoulder uncontrollably.   
“When I saw you burn and you didn’t appear here-I thought you had gone to heaven!”  
Eli hugged her little sister tighter for reassurance.   
In all these years, ever since she had to watch her little sister get executed, Eli had dreamed of at least one more day with her.   
And now? Now she had eternity!  
“Alisa I’m so so happy you’re alive!”  
She wiped a few loose tears away.   
“Wow, she wasn’t even that tearful with me.”  
Nozomi remarked in a teasing voice.   
“Kinda hurtful ain’t it.”  
She could hear Kotori laugh, but at this point, she didn’t care about the teasing.   
All her old friends, hell, her old wife too, were alive.   
Slowly releasing from the hug, Eli remembered that she still had a lota questions.   
“I can see you’re just brimming with curiosity.”  
Kotori laughed lightly.   
“I mean yeah. Duh.”  
“True, this isn’t really an everyday situation...so where do I even start?”  
Nozomi shrugged as she settled herself on Elis lap, getting a jealous look from Alisa.   
“The beginning is always a good place for that.”  
Kotori rolled her eyes at her demons response.   
“Sure I guess. After I got hit with power lighting or whatever the hell it was, these two,”  
She pointed at Umi and Honoka respectively.   
“Pulled me to hell. At first I thought that was in no way good but then everyone started bowing to me? Like I said, first few days were a trip of emotions.”  
She sighed, lazily playing with her hair as Eli noticed she had not changed her hairstyle at all.   
Then again, neither had Eli, so who was she to judge.   
“It took a bit, but once everything had been explained to me, I was set to go. I erased the Kings soul so he is dead for good. I didn’t do much else at first because I had no clue what I was doing, but I soon came to realize that almost all people here, weren’t actually bad. It seemed while the old devil was shit, the old god was even shittier.”  
Honoka took up the explaining from there as she seemed very eager to do so.   
“And then Kotori got to completely reorganizing the whole place! We do have hell torture chambers but they’re barely used. Most people are taken in to an eternal pleasant happy afterlife.”  
Eli had to admit, this was not what she had expected.   
“So do gay people actually go to hell?”  
“Oh yeah duh.”  
Kotori immediately responded.   
“I’m not subjecting any of one of my community to the torture that is currently heaven.”  
Honestly, Eli should have expected that.   
“Yknow Elichi..”  
Nozomi spoke up in a lower voice, that Eli was very, very familiar with.   
“We turned some of the torture chambers into more pleasure chambers.”  
She winked.   
“If ya know what I mean. Wanna try em out?”  
Eli had to admit, that was tempting as hell.   
Literally.   
But she really had more important stuff to do.   
“Later alright?”  
She could tell Nozomi was a tad surprised at her eagerness.   
“I still wanna know more about how the devil/god handoff works. Are you the same devil for each religion?”  
Kotori shrugged.   
“Genuinely not sure, I don’t ask people who they worshipped before they die. Don’t wanna either, that’s their decision.”  
“What about the huge leap of how god is portrayed in the new and old testament?”  
Eli followed up with her next question.   
“Oh, two different gods, duh.”  
Huh.   
That made a lot of sense actually.   
Though one thing still bugged her.   
“Who is god now?”  
Kotori looked like she had really been trying to avoid that topic.   
“Ah..”  
She faltered.   
“I don’t know.”  
Nozomi sighed and sat up.   
“God hasn’t made an appearance since we killed the last. Technically the new god should meet with the new devil but...”  
“Nope. Haven’t heard anything.”  
Kotori shrugged.   
“I prefer this over an asshole though.”  
Eli wasn’t so sure if Kotori should be taking this so lightly. Then again, she had been having this issue for 800 years so maybe she didn’t care because she was so done with it.   
“Have you searched?”  
“Dude, how?”  
Kotori looked at her like she was crazy.   
“I have no personal access to earth, unless I cross over in which case I’m basically human. And obviously god isn’t in hell.”  
“I guess that’s true..”  
Eli mussed.   
“Say by the way.”  
The devil spoke up curiously.   
“Why the everlasting fuck are you alive?”  
Eli noticed she had been sitting on that question for a long time, just like everyone here.   
“Oh no clue.”  
She shrugged, earning disbelieving scoffs.   
“No seriously! I woke up after the burning and I was just like, fine? My hand was back, I had no burns..”  
She glanced down at Nozomi laying on her, curled up almost like a puppy.   
“I wasn’t exactly contemplating any of that though seeing as I found your dead and burnt body in the ash next to me.”  
Nozomi cringed.   
“Oh that must not have been a pretty sight.”  
The blonde ran her fingers through her wife’s long hair.   
“You’re hair had burned up, your skin was shriveled and burnt..your eyes had burst, the insides melted. Even when you know there’s an afterlife-it’s hard to look at.”  
Eli shuddered as she remembered every little detail of the scene, feeling herself on the brink of crying.   
“Hey hey.”  
Nozomi reached up and stroked her lovers cheek gently.   
“I’m here now, no scratch on me.”  
She grinned cheekily.   
“Even when I stab myself nothing happens.”  
Eli smiled a bit at that remark.   
“Anyway, from that day on, I just like, lived? Fought in a few wars, done every profession on the planet. Never got hurt.”  
Kotori let out a low.  
“Huh.”  
As everyone else remained quiet and confused.   
“Oh yeah. And the other day I managed to heal You from all her wounds.”  
Nozomi mussed around a bit before answering.   
“Yeah she told me..hey remember the You that raised me?”  
She changed the subject which Eli didn’t really mind.   
“Yeah, why?”  
“Dumbass made me, a human who could die, her fucking vessel. No wonder it took so long.”  
Wait.   
“Are you seriously implying that-“  
“Yep! And even in this rebirth, she hasn’t changed a bit!”  
Nozomi was all smiles, bit of a difference to Kotori.   
“Hey Nozomi, she’s not gonna realize it herself even with that shove.”  
Kotori sighed, making Eli confused.   
What shove?   
All she had done was veer off topic, was Eli exactly because of that supposed to stay even more on subject?   
Reverse psychology like?   
That was just stupid.   
Nozomi laughed a bit.   
“She’s a bit dense at times I’ll admit.”  
“Hey! Why would I be dense?”  
She could hear people around her facepalming and was seriously confused as to what she was missing here.   
Even Honoka of all people seemed to have caught on.   
“Eli.”  
Umi spoke up, caution lacing her voice.   
“You really have no clue why this has happened to you? None?”  
Eli shook her head.   
“Not even a theory?”  
Both Alisa and Honoka chorused.   
Again, she shook her head.   
“Eli, darling.”  
Nozomi said slowly, holding onto Elis hand.   
“There’s really only one reason it could possibly be. Please think.”  
Elis mind raced and while yes, one idea had popped up in her head, it was absolutely ridiculous.   
But it was the only thing she could think of.   
“Am I..”  
She started off slowly, feeling very stupid saying it.   
“Am I, the new god?”  
She asked, seeing everyone else look away.   
“Maybe.”  
Kotori spoke up.   
“There’s no other explanation.”  
“Now hold on!”  
Eli exclaimed a tad panicked as she had more expected everyone to wave off the idea.   
“There’s no way! How would I even-“  
“You were in the proximity of the priest..and we know he isn’t god or we would be in a war at the moment.”  
Nozomi thought out loud.   
“But so were you!”  
Eli remarked, halting Nozomi dead in her tracks.   
“No, I died first...Kotori, can the power be deflected?”  
The devil shrugged.   
“Maybe. Probably yeah, if the opposite emotion of the power is felt. Our magic is very emotions based.”  
Nozomi nodded, deep in thought.   
“So, say I die just a second after god does, his power is supposed to go to the priest, a man full of hate. But something was blocking it’s path.”  
Something seemed to have clicked in Kotori at that point as she sprang up.   
“Of course! Your soul!”  
See, now Eli was totally lost.   
“What?”  
Umi nodded, jumping into the conversation.   
“Yes that makes sense. Nozomis incredible love to Nozomi clashed with gods hate, causing the power to veer off course.”  
“And right into Elichi.”  
Eli was definitely still not convinced.   
“But why wouldn’t I be in heaven then?”  
“You have to be pulled in or realize it. For me the later was the case.”  
Kotori smiled at Umi and Honoka.   
“But-“  
“Elichi, please try to think that you are god. Convince yourself!”  
Nozomi urged, gripping her hand.   
This was stupid.   
Absolutely ridiculous.   
But Eli couldn’t refuse if her wife pleaded with her like that.   
“Alright.”  
She sighed defeatedly.   
“I’ll try.”  
She smiled meekly at Nozomis joyous reaction.   
“Thanks Elichi!”  
Taking a deep breath, Eli started to think about all the impossible things that had happened to her over her long lifespan.   
Every situation she should have died, every situation she should have been injured.   
The time she healed You.   
“I’m god.”  
She whispered to herself, repeating it over and over in her head.   
She was god.   
She couldn’t die.   
She could heal people.   
She was god.   
The more she repeated herself, the more it did slowly make sense.   
Yeah, why couldn’t she be god?   
A warm feeling spread through her after a few more repetitions and she heard the people around her gasp as she opened her eyes.   
“Elichi..”  
Nozomi whispered in awe.   
Looking down, Eli found her entire body glowing in bright white light and when she looked in the mirror, she could only see her eyes emitting pure light.   
Reaching out to look at her hands, she felt an incredible power slowly spread through her as the screaming of thousands came across her ears.   
Kotori seemed to sense what was happening and rushed over to her.   
“You’re hearing something right?”  
Eli nodded as the screaming and yelling got louder.   
“Those are the souls! Follow the sound.”  
“But-“  
Eli protested but was cut off by Nozomi.   
“We’ll see you later. Good luck Elichi!”  
Eli shook her head and closed her eyes again, trying to reach to the origin of the sound, feeling her feet leave the ground as she kept reaching, the sound getting louder and louder.   
She felt herself flying, speeding up.   
The sounds were deafening.   
They rang through her ears, filling her skull, about to burst.   
That’s when it just.   
Stopped.   
She still heard sounds but...it felt more like she was back to before she died.   
She heard horses, carts.   
She smelled the rancid air.   
Opening her eyes, she looked around befuddled. While hell had phones and generally had seemed modern...heaven seemed stuck in the 1200eds.   
Well that was very weird.   
She also noticed how out of place she must look in a leather jacket and dark jeans with new, modern sneakers.   
Never mind her make up.   
Which obviously did get her a few odd looks.   
Or a lot.   
Not that she minded them per say.   
What she did mind, was being able to read every person’s thoughts around her.   
That was weird and a tad creepy.   
Did Kotori just constantly read Nozomis mind?   
“She looks wrong.”  
She could hear a woman think.   
This was very weird.   
“She has to hide, doesn’t she know what will happen to her if she doesn’t change?”  
Another thought, which was a tad disconcerting.   
She heard hoof steps behind her and when she turned around, she was nigh run over by a horse.   
Looking up, she found a knight of all things!  
“Halt where you are!”  
He demanded, even though she wasn’t moving.   
“Did you not receive the note as you entered?!”  
He asked angrily.   
“Wear the clothes provided! Not what you died in!”  
Okay that was very dumb. But the fact that knights existed and an order above obviously did likewise..who was running the place?   
“I’m sorry?”  
Eli asked very confused.   
“What note?”  
In all likely hood, normal people probably entered differently, Eli assumed.   
And probably got some stupid note there.   
“Everyone gets one, don’t act like an idiot!”  
The knight spat at her.   
This was getting annoying.   
“You are herby arrested on the grounds of disobeying the high order!”  
Eli lurched as a noose was slung around her neck.   
She didn’t bother to take it off, she didn’t technically need to breathe and this was probably a pretty fast way to meet this “high order.”  
A tug on the rope and a tighten around her neck and they were off on a fast pace, one that was...a tad too fast for a normal person to run?   
Was he trying to kill her?   
She kept up with no problem, which only prompted the knight to ride faster.   
Yeah he was definitely trying to kill her.   
Now she was starting to get why Kotori had said this place was terrible.   
The knight glanced at her, clearly irritated so she shot him a challenging glance.   
She was god right?   
This was her realm.   
Might as well have some fun.   
So she sped up and was now in front of him.   
This didn’t last long however as they had arrived at..a large church?   
Were they not literally in heaven?  
The knight gave no comment on her behavior, merely tied her hands and led her up the stairs.   
Eli would be lying if she said that she wasn’t bursting with curiosity at this point.   
Getting into his thoughts, she very smugly listened to a barrage of how confused he was at her speed.   
Arriving at the front gates, she could hear him cycling through reasons that she wasn’t dead yet.   
“Hey, I was just a sprinter. Use that as an excuse.”  
She smiled sweetly, starting to get why Nozomi really enjoyed teasing people.   
This unnerved him more as he knocked with an almost shacking hand on the large wooden doors.   
They slowly opened and Eli was led inside, keeping her head low while still sneaking peaks of the room.   
It was a giant cathedral, which was just baffling. They were in heaven!  
Why do they even need this.   
“Why have you brought a peasant to us?”  
A male voice asked.   
A..very familiar male voice.   
Eli could feel a deep seeded hatred bubbling up in her.   
She knew who was in the front of the room, she knew who was sitting on a giant throne.   
“She broke the entry standards sire.”  
“Then why is she not dead? You know protocol.”  
Eli pushed down her hatred and stared up at the man with ice cold eyes.   
“I’m a tad hard to kill.”  
She glared down the priest that had tried to burn her all those years ago, relishing at his shaken attitude.   
She could hear his thoughts racing for a reason she was standing before him.   
It all boiled down to a single:  
“You!”  
He pointed accusingly at her.   
“How did you get in?”  
“Hell wasn’t right for me.”  
As god, she wasn’t technically lying here.   
“So you were cast out from hell?”  
He glowered at her in as much hatred as she showed him.   
“They weren’t homosexual enough for me.”  
She knew this would drive him absolutely wild as a mere kiss between her and Nozomi had prompted a goddamn burning.   
“You! You!”She relished his face becoming red in anger.   
“You blaspheme!”  
Eli laughed at that.   
“Blaspheme? Bitch, I’m not the one who build a church in literal heaven. Who do you pray to in here? Super god?”  
She could hear his thoughts become more and more garbled as he thought of a response but was also preoccupied trying to find the right execution for her.   
“Our lord has been absent ever since he went to see the devils demise. I build this church in his honor and am awaiting his return. Until such time, I am reigning for him.”  
“Great fucking job you’re doing too. Killing your people for violating a dress code. What are you, the american school system?”  
She genuinely laughed at her own joke there, though quickly realized that he had no clue what she was talking about, since he had kept everything like it was 1200.   
“Wow. You are really stuck in time.”  
“I am keeping everything pristine for how he left it!”  
“He isn’t back cuz he’s dead you fucking moron!”  
Eli finally screamed at him, causing a quick moment of silence.   
The priest had become very still and Eli could hear his thoughts and was pretty disgusted.   
“It is obvious that you have been possessed by the devil.”  
He sounded reluctant in what he was about to do, but Eli knew he wasn’t at all.   
“An exorcism is needed. An execution.”  
He stood up, walking up to her.   
“But first, you must pay for sleeping with a woman. Clearly burning you didn’t do anything.”  
Eli knew where he was going with this. She heard him think about having monks run a train on her.   
Though he defined it as “having her homosexual urges whipped out.”  
Very subtle.   
And Eli was absolutely not going to stand for that.   
“Trust me, I tried dick once in the last 800 years and was sorely disappointed. Your tiny meat stick won’t do shit.”  
She stood proudly before ripping her hands free from their restraints and completely dissolving the noose.   
This caused some nice panic in her adversary.   
“Yes, funny how I knew what you were thinking.”She grinned as he thought about the dagger in his robes.   
“And you can forget that dagger, I haven’t been wounded in years.”  
She saw him pail in front of her as her hands began to glow with her new found powers.   
“How?”   
He croaked out in fright.   
“I told you. God is dead.”  
She gripped him by the neck and hoisted him into the air, letting all the thoughts of every single like minded person in heaven flow into her, mentally gripping onto their hearts, their very souls.   
“There’s a Godess in town now.”  
As she grabbed onto his head, she clenched her mental thoughts onto her victims and wrenched their hearts out, just as his head detached from his body, the later falling limply to the floor and dissolving into nothingness, his soul, just like the kings, was no more.   
Behind her, she heard the knights armor clatter to the ground as his heart had been ripped out.   
Facing towards the end of the church, she strode forward, placing the priests head on a spike of a torch and settled herself onto the throne, a small smile on her lips.   
It was time for some reorganization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay but seriously now, one chapter left and I’m done


	16. A bond for eternity

Eli reached out with her mind, receiving millions, no. Billions of thoughts from all her subjects.   
Some felt confusion.   
Some expressed anguish.   
But the vast majority felt relief.   
The deaths of all the priests underlings and every like minded person, it had become evident in an instance.   
Reaching into each persons mind, she delivered a curt message.   
“I’m back.”  
That’s all she needed to say.   
Eli could feel confusion turn to realization, relief turned into happiness.   
Even anger to understanding.   
She slumped back into the throne, being caught by newly appearing cushions.   
She wanted to modernize everything right there and then but, she knew that would be too much of a shock for most people.   
She’d gradually transform things.   
Slowly go through a simulated industrial revolution and the other major developments of the last few centuries.   
No need to give any older souls a severe culture shock.   
She knew, she had a lot of work to do.  
But she was sure, if she took a few hours off at some point in the near future, everything should be fine.   
So she sat up and took out her phone, finding Kotoris contact magically in it, just like she had suspected it would be. Kotori was the type to pull stuff like that.   
Pressing the dial button, the other end immediately picked up.   
“Oh! You found my contact!”  
Kotori bubbled in excitement.   
“How did it go? Nozomi was worried but obviously nothing can happen to you in your own kingdom. How are your powers?”  
The devil gushed, leaving absolutely no space to talk.   
“It went fine.”  
Eli responded when she finally quieted down.   
“Fun fact though, Nozomi will love this. The priest that burned us was in charge and has kept everything in the 1200eds as to await “his” arrival.”  
She could hear Nozomi groan in the background.   
“Bitch built a church in heaven. And he’s been killing anyone who opposes him.”  
“Please tell me you got rid of him.”  
Nozomi spoke up, probably having snatched Kotoris phone.   
“Him and anyone like him. I’m gonna be real busy in the next few days.”  
The other end rustled a bit before Kotoris voice was back on.   
“Yeah good luck. Let’s meet up when you’ve got it more or less figured out kay? We’ll let You know what happened.”  
Eli nodded, though realizing it was a phone conversation added on a “yeah” after a bit too long of a pause.   
“Just call when you got time kay? We have a few thousand years time! Though don’t wait too long, Nozomi is really looking forward to your company.”  
Eli could hear a more sultry undertone there and honestly, Kotori was probably pretty spot on.   
“I’ll see what I can do. See you soon!”  
She hung up, jumping up from her chair.   
She didn’t know what the fuck she was supposed to do now.   
But she’ll try her best. 

 

—-

Kotori brushed her hair out slowly, smiling at the small mark on her shoulder.   
“Wow Umi, only took you 800 years but you’ve gotten bold.”  
Umi rolled over in bed, giving her an annoyed look.   
“It’s not in my nature to be shameless.”  
Kotori sighed.   
“My pussy would like to say otherwise.”  
She loved the chocked up shocked response that Umi stammered out before composing her self again.   
“Please! Refrain from such profanity!”  
She urged, causing Kotori to giggle. She was about to retort as her phone rang.   
Picking it up, she smiled widely as Elis name popped up.   
“Wow! Two weeks is a short time!”  
She picked up.   
“Welcome to McDonalds.”  
“Haha.”  
Eli laughed dryly, sounding tired.   
“How’s it going?”  
“I’ve got a grasp of my powers and I’ve established a general society. Technically also a police but only for emergencies. There’s ways to file complaints to me, improvements and all that. The church is now a basketball court.”  
Eli sounded really really done.   
“Kotori. Why didn’t you warn me how much paperwork I would have to do?”  
Kotori laughed.   
“Come on, how much can it be?”  
“Fucking priest didn’t keep record who he killed or admitted. It’s been terribly hard.”  
Kotori shook her head at how stupid the priest was.   
“Anyway, I got the general idea of it. Wanna meet up? Please?”  
The last note sounded almost pleading.   
“Sure!”  
Kotori immediately conjured up some clothes on her and Umi, who squeaked in surprise.   
“Ten minutes in the cafe!”  
She hung up before Eli could respond.   
“Come on Umi, let’s get Honoka, Nozomi and Alisa. Small reunion party time!”

 

—-

“Welco-Oh! Hi Nozomi!”  
You dropped the happy only smiling customer service act as her friends walked in, not even stopping her as Nozomi flipped the Open to a Closed sign.   
“Hey You. I broughta few friends with me, that alright?”  
You nodded, taking in the ginger, blue haired girl and ashen haired one, before pausing at a small blonde.   
“Where did you get mini Eli from?”  
The small blonde giggled.   
“My name is Alisa. I’m Elis little sister.”  
Odd.   
Eli had never mentioned having one.   
“And this is Umi and Honoka.”  
The two waved and You lit up as small devils tails appeared on all but the ash haired girl.   
“And this is Kotori.”  
Kotori smiled sweetly.   
“Are you a demon too?”  
You asked in excitement.   
A small giggle escaped Kotoris lips.   
“Much better, you’re being graced by the devil herself.”  
Nozomi explained, at which point You seemed absolutely star struck.   
“Holly shit are you serious?!”  
“Yep. Nice to meet you!”  
Kotori grinned cheekily.   
“And you won’t believe it You, but gays really do go to hell!”  
You was a tad confused as to why Nozomi sounded happy about that.   
“Why?”  
Instead of answering, Kotori, the literal devil, pulled the blue haired girl..Umi? Into a tight hug before very affectionately making out with her right in the middle of the room.   
“Wow. The devil is gay. Got it.”  
That’s pretty much All You could process for the day.  
“Oh also, Eli’s coming to today.”  
Wait what?  
“Is she not sick anymore?”  
“Okay so we may have lied about her being sick.”  
Nozomi had a familiar grin on her face, one she had always worn as a child when she had messed up.   
“Why?”  
“She’s feeling fine. Great even. Marvelous!”  
After a quick pause and Nozomi formed a coy smile.   
“Heavenly even.”  
That flew right over Yous head but Kotori chuckled.   
“No seriously what’s going on?”  
You asked, getting a tad frustrated.   
“You won’t believe this, but Eli is actually god.”  
Huh.   
That sorta made sense come to think of it.   
Sorta.   
“Which makes you the only mortal to have seen god and the devil! Don’t you feel honored?”  
Nozomi semi teased.   
“I..”  
What the fuck does You even say here.   
“I mean yeah. But my brain is still processing everything...do you guys want coffee?”  
She veered off as to leave herself time to think.   
The other ordered their drinks, five breads for Honoka, hot chocolate for Kotori and a large cup filled to the brim with expresso for Umi, which You was certain would kill her, and off she was making them, only to be joined not so long after by.  
“Eli? Why-you shouldn’t be working!”  
You burst out in confusion.   
“You seemed to need help?”  
Eli responded in genuine confusion.   
“You’re god! You don’t have to work at a coffee shop!”  
You insisted but Eli just kept making coffee.   
“Rip to the last god but I’m different.I’m not above making coffee.”  
She could hear You facepalm beside her.   
Admittedly, with Elis help everything was a lot faster and soon everyone was seated around a table with their orders in hand.   
“So...what do we even talk about?”  
Umi asked.   
“Oh I don’t know, maybe how god and the devil are having coffee together?”  
Kotori laughed and pulled Eli into a tight hug.   
“We’re supposed to be enemies!”  
“Says who?”  
You grinned at them.   
“You’re almighty beings. You decide the rules.”  
“Then I decide that You is allowed to play with my horns because you’ve been ogling them ever since I grew em back.”  
Kotori chuckled as Yous face grew red, though she did get up and lightly prod the horns.   
“They’re awesome..”  
She murmured as she looked over to Eli, only to find...  
“You have a halo?!”  
Eli laughed as she felt on top of her head.   
“Didn’t think it would work! Whatya think?”  
“Very stylish.”  
Nozomi remarked with a hint of sarcasm.   
“You liked yourself enough to put a ring on yourself.”  
“Couldn’t think of a newer reference?”  
Eli shot back, earning a playfully offended scoff.   
“Hey I’m like 800, that’s new!”  
“Wow I feel very young.”  
You deadpanned.   
The group burst out laughing at that, in which Honoka accidentally knocked Kotoris hot chocolate all over her skirt.   
“Shoot! Sorry!”  
On instinct, both You and Eli instantly jumped up to get cleaning supplies, almost tripping over each other.   
“You don’t have to make the effort-!”  
Kotori tries to interject but was drowned out by Honokas profuse apologies and Umi chastising her.   
So Kotori just kinda gave up and let Eli and You bring over everything they needed, before both kneeling down.   
“Not to be that person, but if the cleaning stuff wasn’t there this would look very kinky.”  
Nozomi winked from across the table, thoroughly enjoying the chaos.   
She earned an annoyed shut up from almost everyone, which she had honestly been aiming for.   
You reached out with a rag, while Eli got some soap and their hands collided on Kotoris lap.   
Nozomis smugness only increased at that scene.   
But..  
Something was wrong.   
“Get your hand off of mine!”  
Eli exclaimed as You tried to do so.   
“I can’t! It’s superglued on!”  
Eli would have guessed that this was some trick that Kotori had pulled, but she seemed as confused as everyone else.   
“I know sugar is sticky, but you should be able to just lift your hand up?”  
The ash haired girl offered as she added her hand on top of Yous, to pull her off.   
Except small problem.   
“What the fuck!”  
She exclaimed, struggling to get her hand away.   
A shriek of shock escaped the three as their hands began to glow.   
“Nope! Nope nope! What the fuck!”  
You blurted out, struggling desperately to get her hand away from the light which got brighter and brighter, slowly inching it’s way up their arms.   
Kotori attempted to yank her hand free, only to send the three of them tumbling to the ground.   
The onlookers watched in horror as the light slowly made it’s way towards the girls’ chest, stopping over where their hearts are.   
Kotori looked like she was about to say something, as a large explosion from their conjoined hands cut her off, sending the three of them flying into the air.   
Eli crashed with a thud, thankfully not feeling any pain.   
Kotori seemed the same and with a panicked glance over to the only human involved, the blonde breathed a sigh of relief as You had been caught by a very flabbergasted Mari in the entrance.   
“This..This is definitely not what I expected to happen when I decided to get some coffee.”  
She remarked in utter confusion.   
“What was that?”  
“No clue.”Kotori got up, noticing a scroll that had appeared on the floor.   
“What the hell?”  
Eli murmured, picking it up.   
Opening the seal, she unfurled the paper.   
Skimming it, her breath hitched.   
“What is it?”  
Nozomi asked worriedly.   
“I..”  
Eli began, slowly processing what the paper said.   
“This is a letter from deity to deity.”  
She started to read out loud.   
“We are writing this while we are still sane of mind. We are one of the many incarnations of God and the Devil, as you are as well. We can feel our sanity slowly slipping as we get greedier for power and we know from told history, that this has happened to many others before us. If you are reading this, it is a sign that the curse has been broken.”  
Eli paused for a moment.   
What curse?   
“We refuse to fall into chaos and fight and are therefore storing our power in this message. Our successors shall be picked at random after we die, we do not want the next Gods and Devils to be tainted by our personal world view. If you are reading this, you have achieved something that has yet to have been done. You are at peace with each other, in a presence of a mortal. Well done.”  
Kotori, Eli and You glanced at one another.   
“It is something that not even we have managed. Even as we sit side by side, in agreement, we can feel hatred for each other festering. But we will not let is consume us. With the new power that you have gained through this, your lifespan is limitless. We are confident, that the positions are in good hands now and can finally rest in peace. The three realms have finished their war.”  
The paper burned up in Elis hand at the last sentence.   
“Woha..”  
Eli muttered, a tad overwhelmed.   
“Have..have our positions really never been friends before?”  
Kotori shrugged.   
“Maybe the hate is natural. But since we were close before all this, it got overruled.”  
The two were interrupted, by You, who looked at them in utter shock.  
“Guys? Why do I hear voices?”  
She asked in terror as she got even more befuddled as wings unfolded from behind her, resembling those of a phoenix, lit up in bright, glowing flames.   
“And what the fuck is this?!”  
Nozomi got up and reached out, touching the fire.   
“It’s warm.”  
She remarked as her hand remained unharmed.   
“You..I think you’ve been granted the position of warden of earth.”  
Kotori muttered in awe.   
“What are you hearing?”  
“Screaming. Endless screaming!”  
You panicked as she tried to block out the sound by clamping her hands over her ears, which didn’t work at all.   
Mari ran up to her, taking her aggressively by the hand.   
“You’re the keeper of purgatory! It must be! That’s where it is! On earth!  
What?   
Elis confusion must have been evident as Mari shot her a quick explanation.   
“It’s neither in hell nor heaven, or we would know by now.”  
She turned her attention back at You with an uncharacteristic urgency.   
“You, let them go. Say the words!”  
“What words?”  
You asked in confusion, shacking with all the anxiety of the sudden change.   
“Say free them!”  
“Who’s them?”  
“Just say it goddamnit!”  
Mari screamed in her face, causing You to falter, before muttering the words “free them” under her breath, sounding very unsure.   
The moment the words left her lips, a fiery rift opened up directly under her, though she remained floating.   
From bellow, hands shot up and started scrambling upwards desperately.   
Their wounds healing the moment they reached the surface.   
In only a few seconds, the whole commotion had quieted down, as a group of people lay panting on the floor, looking up at You in gratitude.   
“Thank you!”  
A long brown haired one croaked out, getting close to a small red haired one, who was sniffling in fright.   
Meanwhile, You looked as stunned as everyone else.   
Everyone except Mari, who had locked eyes with one of the women.   
They stood there for a good ten seconds, before Mari started tearing up and fell into the others outstretched arms.   
“Kanan!”  
She screamed, as the tears started to flow freely down her face and she dissolved into a mess of soft sobs.   
Eli too, slowly approached the the girls on the ground.   
“Maki?”  
She asked tentatively as a second redhead, who had previously been looking around in a stupor, faced her directly, her eyes flashing with relief.   
“Eli? Is that you?”  
She scrambled off the ground, the first of the emerged group to collect herself, just like Eli had suspected would happen.   
“Why...why do you have two hands?”  
She asked curiously, before looking around.   
“How long have we been in there? Where are we?”  
After the tension of a literal fire pit opening in her café, Eli laughed at Makis confusion.   
“I’ll explain it later. It’s one hell of a story.”  
Maki didn’t seem content with that, but settled some of her curiosity by focusing on Umis drink, which probably held more flavor in it than Maki had ever tasted. Or maybe even more flavor than the witch had ever had in her lifetime combined, who’s chocking reaction and Umi sweeping over to her, Eli only barely registered as her focus shifted to the dark haired girl who was hugging the small redhead.   
“Dia?”  
She put her hand on the girls shoulder and recognized the demon instantly as she turned around.   
She could see all of Makis questions flash through Dias eyes, but told her that she’d have to wait for an explanation.   
Meanwhile, she was introduced to Ruby, a name she had heard before, before her attention was caught by someone else.   
Two people she didn’t know either.   
“And who are you?”  
She knelt down to be on eye level with them, as a ginger haired one didn’t seem to want to get up just yet.   
In all honesty they all seemed drained.   
The girl looked up at her with tired eyes.   
“I’m Rin.”She smiled faintly.   
“And I’m Hanayo.”  
The olive haired girl introduced herself, while letting her friend use her lap as a pillow.   
“What happened to you?”  
She shrugged.   
“Not sure. I’m assuming that both god and the devil had a contingency plan if they were killed. In their case, everyone they know that betrayed them gets sent to purgatory.”  
Rin shivered at the name.   
“It was terrible. How long were we in there?”  
“Around 800 years.”  
Eli responded, seeing the shock on their faces.   
“800..”  
Rin muttered aghast.   
“Is there a new god at this point?”  
Eli nodded, unsure of how to answer farther.   
The girl seemed relieved to hear that.   
“Are they good?”  
“I..I hope so?”  
Eli answered, as Nozomi popped up from behind her to join the conversation.   
“She’s being modest, she’s a great god!”  
Nozomi hugged her wife tightly, eliciting small gasps from all the newcomers.   
“You’re-Oh my god I’m so sorry for the disrespect!”  
Rin and Hanayo scuffled to their feet, only to immediately kneel in front of her, which caught Eli by complete surprise.   
Kanan on the other hand, who had finally cried herself out with Mari (though Ei could have sworn she had also seen them making out) simply got up and walked over to them, much to the horrified faces of the two kneeling.   
“Kanan! Are you trying to get banished a second time?!”  
Hanayo whispered tersely.   
Eli groaned internally.   
They clearly thought she was just like the old god.   
Great.   
“Nah, Eli wouldn’t hurt me.”  
Kanan grinned as she pulled Eli into a tight hug.   
“Congrats! Oh!”  
Her eyes wandered down to the blondes hands.   
“It’s back! Awesome!”  
“Oh yeah I’m happy that happened.”  
Eli laughed awkwardly.   
“Please get up you two, the whole kneeling thing is too weird for me.”  
The two looked absolutely stunned as they slowly got up.   
“Aww but Elichi-!”  
Nozomi was shushed by Elis hand the moment she had realized where her wife was going with this.   
“Hey..”  
Rin slowly seemed to realize something.   
“You’re a demon!”  
Nozomi looked at her confused and removed Elis hand.   
“Yes? Why?”  
“It’s just-You’re so casual with god! Your enemy!”  
Hanayo seemed equally confused.   
“Oh, we’re more than casual.”  
Nozomi grinned as her hand made its way to Elis ass, something Eli tried her best to ignore, not that it was unwelcome, but knew the two definitely had taken notice of as their faces heated up.   
“We were together before all this shit went down.”  
Eli explained, sending Nozomi a warning glare.   
“And I was friends with Kotori too.”  
“And that is?”  
Kotori seemed to have heard her name as she appeared behind the two girls, startling them to no end.   
“I am! Why? What are we talking about?”  
Kotori spoke full of happiness and excitement at meeting new people.   
“Oh, I was just about to tell them that you’re the new devil.”  
Nozomi responded, clearly enjoying the chaos and causing the two girls, who were definitely angels as their halos slowly became visible, to freeze up instantly.   
“See now you scared them!”  
Kotori scolded her friend and held out her hand to Hanayo.   
“Minami Kotori. Nice to meet you.”  
Hanayo hesitated.   
“Don’t worry, I don’t bite...unless that’s what you’re into.”  
She sent Hanayo a cheeky wink, who quickly shook her hand and responded in a shaky voice.   
“H-Hanayo Koizumi. And no thanks.”  
Rin seemed encouraged by Hanayo and hugged the devil instead as a greeting.   
“Rin Hoshizora! You don’t seem mean at all!”  
Kotori laughed sweetly at that.   
“That’s cuz I’m not.”  
“Unless she goes on a murderous rampage.”  
Umi interjected.   
“Hey! I had to get rid of all the bad people!”  
Kotori protested.   
The two began playfully squabbling, leaving Eli to look at the group.   
You was standing in a corner, transfixed with her wings.   
As Eli approached, she looked up at her and flapped once.   
“Can you believe this?”  
“Yeah but it’s hard.”  
Eli laughed as she grabbed herself a muffin.   
“Yknow Eli..I can feel some power in me. Like as if I have the power over everything here.”  
Eli raised her eyebrow.   
“What do you mean?”  
“I don’t know how to describe it...but like, I know that I could trap you all on earth. I could seal all portals.”  
If You hadn’t delivered that sentence in awe and wonder and instead with a mad cackle, Eli would have probably run away.   
That was a very scary power.   
“So that’s what earths warden can do. Control purgatory and seal off earth.”  
Kotori looked at You in a mixture of curiosity and respect.   
“Remember to never let me piss you off.”  
You laughed, looking very embarrassed at the whole situation.   
“I won’t abuse my powers, don’t worry.”  
Eli hadn’t expected any different from You, but was still happy to hear it.   
“So..now what?”  
Nozomi voiced a question that clearly had been on everyones mind.   
“Like, we achieved eternal peace between the realms. What else is there to do?”  
Eli smiled, for once knowing exactly what to do.   
“How about forming a formal bond between heaven and hell?”  
She turned to her lover, holding out two fists.   
“Right or left?”  
Nozomi looked at her puzzled, before tapping Elis left hand in a rather random choice.   
Of course, there wasn’t a wrong answer here.   
Eli noticed she had caught the attention of the entire room and while that did make her nervous, she wouldn’t back down now.   
Slowly opening her left hand, she let two ring appear in her palm.   
It seemed that with the new magic released, she had some power in this world.   
She watched as Nozomis eyes went wide and glisten with a sheen of tears as she heard gasps from the audience.   
“I know we did this in the torture chamber but..how bout we make it more official?”  
Nozomi, for once, seemed at loss for words as Eli reached out, sliding one of the rings onto her ring finger, where it fit perfectly.   
Nozomi wiped away a few loose tears as she began beaming and took the second ring, duplicating the action with Eli.   
“Don’t we need a priest for this?”  
She asked with a hint of a joke as she found her voice again.   
“I think having god involved makes it more than good enough.”  
Eli laughed lightly as their fingers intertwined, the rings glistening beautifully.  
“I now pronounce you, Wife and Wife.”  
Kotori spoke up who had appeared beside the two.   
“Or you know, eternal god and powerful demon.”  
You added on cheekily, which received a slap from Nozomis tail, after which it curled around Eli, pulling her closer.   
“May I kiss the bride?”  
Eli asked, already knowing the answer as Nozomi nodded and their lips locked, much to the cheers of the onlookers.   
Heaven, hell and earth had all been combined in a vow for eternity.   
Peace had finally been found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are done!   
> Next project will either be a nature vs nurture political stranded on an island murder AU or the Road to Salvation Haven’t decided yet, feel free to tell me which one’s better (here or insta)   
> I might do a smaller horror one first too, who knows

**Author's Note:**

> Ha y’all thought i was dead! I hereby present me bashing my own religion for being so male centric and homophobic


End file.
